I MAY NEVER FIND (A CHRIS BROWN FANFICTION)
by deannabreezy11
Summary: This story is about Erin just a normal 18 year old girl who was loving life until tragedy struck just days after her 18th bday she was diagnosed with Cancer soon she found out she may have a short time to live she then closed herself off to outside people not wanting no one to become close to her til she meet her favorite R&B star Chris Brown, will he find out before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

_The day after the surgery I felt really tired and deranged I didn't wanna be bother I just wanted to be left alone but my Mom wasn't haven't it she kept coming into the room like it was nothing and here she comes again._

_"__Baby you need anything?" my Mom asked_

_"__No I just wanna rest. Do you think they go it all?" I asked_

_"__I really don't know baby the doctor said it was a very good surgery and that with next phase of treatments you should be back to normal in a few days" my Mom said I looked at her I could tell she was lying I sat up in my bed and started pulling on my shirt my tell tell sign if I was nervous or lying._

_"__So I'll be alright then?" I asked_

_"__Yes baby, I'll make you some lunch" my Mom said and closed the door. I sat there knowing it wasn't true they hadn't gotten all the caner out and that I had a short time to live maybe 2 or 3 years tops DAMN MY LIFE! I laid down and grabbed my phone and turned on BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE and closed my eyes as tears fell I like the words of Chris Brown fill the room._

_"__Live your life live your life_

_Let the love inside_

_It's your life, it's your life_

_Got to let it ride_

_Take your time take your time_

_Take your sexy time_

_Don't lose your head lose your head_

_Your beauty's deep inside._

_Inside you._

_Don't let 'em bring you down, no!_

_Your beauty is inside... you._

_Don't let 'em bring you down, no!_

_Your beautys inside you_

_Don't let 'em bring you down no_

_The beauty is inside you_

_Don't let 'em bring you down_

_Cause you start your life today_

_And any thought you've dreamed of" Chris Brown sang and I cried _

**_CHAPTER 1_**

**_ERIN_**

_It has been 2 weeks since the surgery and I was nowhere near feeling like myself again So now I was going to chemo therapy which I don't wanna do but I had no choice my Mom keeps telling me If they got is all out I shouldn't have to keep coming here but I do I hate the feeling it gives me I'm throwing up, I'm tired, I'm not hungry. I was laying down in my bed listening to Chris Brown of course his music makes me feel good til I my door open and someone plopped on my bed._

_"__Are we sleeping" a voice said and I looked and saw my besties all came into the room. Sarynn, Zaria, Maya and Marie Zaria heavy ass was laying on me._

_"__Move I wanna be alone please who let yall asses in?" I asked looking at them taking seats in my room._

_"__Your mommy did so why you acting like you not happy to see us, we know you are boo boo" Zaria said kissing my forehead. I looked at her then at the rest of them and closed my eyes._

_"__So get your ass up we got a surprise for you" Marie said going to my closet searching thru it._

_"__Why I don't wanna get up I'm tired" I whined._

_"__Come on trust us please, PLEASE" Marie beg and I slowly got up and looked at them and climb out of bed and went to the bathroom and took a shower and came out and only Sarynn was in the room._

_"__Where did everyone else go?" I asked looking at what Marie picked out for me to wear._

_"__Oh they went to go see what your Mom wanted she called them to her." Sarynn said and I dried off and lotion up and put on my undies and I got dressed and I sat down started to do my make-up. And started fixing my hair when I noticed a few strands of hair in my hand and my brush I looked at it then at Sarynn who came to me before I could say anything she hugged me tight._

_"__Its happening already my hair, my hair is starting to fall out" I said looking at her._

_"__We can fix it promise relax I'll do it" Sarynn says and I turn back to the mirror and Sarynn fixes my hair after about 45 minutes we left the room and went down stairs where they all was sitting in the livingroom and then looked at me._

_"__Hey Erin you ready?" Maya said with a look on her face that's when I knew my Mom had told them about me and how the doctor's was going to do whatever they could to make this short time her painless and happy I looked at my Mom who was wiping her eyes and she looked up at me and smiled._

_"__Yall have fun, stay out as late as you like no rush" my Mom said and we left we got into Maya's SUV and took off somewhere they still wasn't telling me where. I could feel them all looking at me like I was going to blow up or something._

_"__Okay what?" I asked_

_"__Why did you tell us?" Marie asked_

_"__Nothing to tell really I mean I had the surgery yall know that and I guess they didn't get it all so now I'm going to chemo and hopefully this will work and if not it was nice knowing ya" I said and put on a fake smile._

_"__Don't play like that Erin this is serious?" Zaria fussed and I looked back at her._

_"__I know that, you don't think I know that I'm the one dying here, I'm the one who'll be dead in 2 fucking years before I get a chance to get a drink legally I'll be fucking dead okay, don't tell me this is serious okay." I said and turned my head. We drove in a very awkward silence til we park and we all got out the time was like 5:30 maybe 5:45 I looked around and saw crowds of people I couldn't make out their signs til I walked closer. "Is this what I think" I turned around to them and they was all smiling._

_"__Here check it out for yourself" Marie said handing me something and I looked down at it._

_"__AAAAAHHHH REALLY SOUNDCHECK FOR REAL" I screamed hugging all of them._

_"__Yes come on let's go in" Zaria said and we walked to the front of the line and showed our passes and was walked in and we walked and walked til we was with a few more girls then I felt weak and sick I had to throw. I looked at the guy guiding us to sound check._

_"__Excuse me I have to throw up" I said and he nodded._

_"__Okay bathroom is right down that hall to left" the guy said and I went rushing off to the bathroom once in there I was throwing up shit I haven't even eaten but it was coming up.. I finally stopped and flushed and went to the sink and washed my mouth out cleaned my face and slide down the wall to the floor and cover my face, I felt so weak and tired cancer takes a lot out of you. I heard the bathroom door open up then a voice speak to me._

_"__Hey are you alright?" the voice asked and I shook my head Yes and slowly stood up and moved my hair out my face and looked up and felt weak all over again at the eyes that meet mine._


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHRIS _**

_I was walking with my crew on I had to pee like a fucking race horse and I had to go bad._

_"__Yo I'm going to go to the bathroom right here I can't make it til after sound check I'll catch up" I said and walked to the bathroom and opened the door and I say a small figure on the floor with their knees to their chest and head in their hands._

_"__Hey are you alright?" I asked and they shook their head Yes and slowly stood up and I noticed it was a chick and she moved her hair out of her face and looked up at me and I smiled at her._

_"__Oh wow your Chris Brown" she said smiling hard and that made me smile harder I love meeting my fans but not in the bathroom when I gotta pee._

_"__Nice to me you but are you okay? You was on the floor?" I asked looking at her and she turned her head to not look at me._

_"__Yea I'm fine" she said then looked back at me._

_"__Well do you know you're in the men's room?" I asked and she looked around._

_"__Oh shit I didn't even notice I had to go real bad" she said and smiled shyly at me we stood there for a few seconds then I was in a real tight._

_"__So uh" I said moving my hands towards the door. "Are you going to watch me pee?" She giggled_

_"__Oh sorry I need to go to sound check anyway" she said walking towards the door._

_"__Well wait I'll walk with you but after you know" I said and she giggled again and left the bathroom and I went and used it. "AAAAAAAWW" I flushed and washed my hands and dried them and opened the door and I saw her standing there._

_"__Ready?" I asked and she smiled at me and nodded her head. "Well sound check is this way" I said and we started walking I kept looking at her and I saw she was pulling on her shirt the bottom part of her shirt she looked up every once in a while. I kept trying to catch her face but she wouldn't look up at me. "You okay?" _

_"__Yes" she answered shyly and we walked thru the double doors where the stage was._

_"__Hey let's get started, umm if you go that way you can get a seat in the front" I said and she looked at me and smiled and turned her head and walked away I stood there staring at her when I felt a __**^SMACK^**__ to the back of my head and I turned around and saw it was Mijo laughing._

_"__Hey nigga snap out of it" he said laughing walking away and I went out to middle of the stage and saw about 14 fans sitting there and I waved._

_"__Well we're not going to go thru the show for yall but we will do a few songs" I said and smiled and scanned the fans and saw ole girl sitting there smiling in the front row and I shot her a wink and she blushed and turned her head and I started doing sound check._

**_ZARIA_**

_The concert had started and the show is amazing I mean wow Chris is the shit._

_I looked over at Erin and she had the biggest brightest smile on her face she was singing along I knew she always wanted to go to a Chris Brown concert and I'm so glad she got to come to one while Chris was singing Rihanna's song Birthday cake came on and Chris was turning into a big freak while the song played._

_Chris walked to the front of the stage and looked the crowed over and I thought I was going to die when he looked dead at Erin right in the eyes and pointed at her._

_"__You right there.." he said we all looked at Erin as she stared at Chris._

_"__Me" she mouth pulling on her shirt._

_"__Girl I wanna fuck you right now (right now)_

_Been a long time, I've been missing your body_

_Let me-let me turn the lights down_

_When I go down, it's a private party_

_Ooooh, it's not even her birthday_

_But I wanna lick the icing off_

_Give it to her in the worst way_

_Can't wait to blow her candles out_

_I want that cake, cake cake…." Chris raps He winks at Erin as Rihanna's verse plays "Doggy want the kitty_

_Give me a heart attack and throw it back_

_Now watch me get it_

_And I knew thiss but you the shit_

_Damn, girl you pretty_

_Blowing out your candles, let me make a couple wishes"_

_"__OH MY FUCKING GOODNESS" she screamed after the concert was over we was leaving still feeling the vibe and boom of the music was still going thru us._

_"__Where to now I hear there's an after party and I think we should go" Marie sang as we walked to the car._

_"__Yall go ahead tired I just wanna crawl up in my bed and sleep" she said _

_"__Nooooo your Mom said stay out as late as you want and we're going to do that okay no to the after party but how about we go get something to eat instead" Sarynn says as we all got in the car and Maya started it up._

_"__Okay I need to take my pills tho" she said_

_"__What pills you taking now?" Marie asked_

_"__I take corticosteroids,Anexsia for chronic pain,Anzemet is for nausea and vomiting and for emesis,Afinitor everolimus for the treatment of advanced pancreatic neuroendocrine tumors ,Ethyol amifostine for xerostomia due to the radiation I under go." She says and I sit there I didn't know she was on so much we rode in silence til she broke it._

_"__So where are we going to eat at yall?" she asked smiling looking at her sound check pass._

_"__There's a I Hop about 30 minutes from here if yall wanna go there?" Maya said turning down the radio from blasting FINE CHINA._

_"__Yea but I need to go by Walmart real fast I have to get something" Sarynn said so about 2 fucking hours in Walmart this bitch went and shopped we laughed at Erin who was in one of those wheel chairs she kept honking at us. We finally left there and made it to I Hop and was seated when we heard laughing and loud talking._

_"__Oh my goodness there must be drunks in there having a party at I Hop" Marie said we all laughed and soon ordered our food._

**_MIJO _**

_I was walking to the bathroom laughing at these stupid niggas and I stopped and looked._

_"__Yo Chris nigga come here" I said and Chris got up and walked to me._

_"__What's up?" he said_

_"__Isn't that shawty you was stalking to at sound check" I said pointing to the girls at the table talking and laughing. He looked and shook his head._

_"__Yes that's her and I wasn't stalking her either nigga" he said and I laugh and we saw their waitress walking with their food._

_"__Hey excuse me are you going to that tale?" I asked_

_"__Yes sir" the lady said_

_"__Let us take that to them please" I said and she looked at me then saw Chris and she smile and nodded. "Nigga lets have some fun" we took the food from the ladies and walked to the girls tables._

_"__Good foods here" one girl said _

_"__Who had what" I asked and they all looked up at me then at Chris and their mouths dropped open. Shit going to be fun._


	3. Chapter 3

**_ERIN_**

_We was sitting there and the waiters came with our food._

_"__Who had what" the waiter asked and we all looked up and we saw it was Mijo and then we looked and saw it was Chris, CHRIS BROWN and their mouths dropped open. "Well?"_

_"__OH MY GOODNESS IT'S Mijo AND CHRIS BROWN" Marie says we all was silent all but Maya_

_"__I had the ham and cheese omelet with a side of bacon and pancakes" Maya said we all looked at her._

_"__Shit I'm hungry" Maya said taking her food from Chris soon we all calmed down and got our food from them they was standing there smiling at us then I felt sick.. Oh no not right now I looked at Sarynn and I scooted out the seat._

_"__What's up ma" Chris says to me as I was scooting out the seat and I took off towards the bathroom and ran in to the stall and started throwing up. After I finally got done I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet and waked out the stall to the sink and bent down and started washing out my mouth I did this a few times then cut the water off and I was handed 2 paper towels so I was guessing it was Sarynn I took them and wiped my face and took in a long deep breath then looked._

_"__You okay ma?" Chris asked me and I fell sick again not from being sick but nervous type Chris Brown was listening to me throw up oh my goodness. "Huh are you okay?" answer him stupid._

_"__Yea I'm fine" I whispered drying my hands_

_"__Hold up" he said and got another paper towel and wet it a little then looked at me."Hold your head up some" touching my chin lifting it up making me look at him I turn my eyes from him and he started to wipe under my eyes. "There you go, how you feeling? Did me and Mijo make you sick?"_

_"__No, I haven't been feeling too well" I said and smiled and looked down and start pulling on my shirt. "Umm so shall we" I pointed to the door._

_"__Oh yea, wait" he said get a paper towel using it to open the door "My mama said never use your clean hands to open a dirty door" I smiled._

_"__I know that's why I still had mine in my hands" I said showing it to him and we both laughed and walked out of the bathroom and I noticed Sarynn and them wasn't at our sits._

_"__ERIN" Maya said and I looked and saw they moved to where I guess Chris and them was sitting._

_"__Come on, I guess Mijo made them move" he said taking my hand and walking me to the table and I sat down next to him and I looked over the table and I saw Kid Red, Hood, Keeis, Austin, Bu, Sean Kingston,LB, Tumor, Heffa, Baby Drew, Big Pat, Kae and Teyana and Momma J… I think I was more nervous to know Ms. Joyce was sitting there I looked at my friends they was eating and talking like it wasn't nothing to be sitting here with them but Zaria had the biggest smile across her face talking to Keeis._

_"__You not hungry?" he asked snapping me out of my thoughts I looked at him and then turned my head to my chicken salad._

_"__No not really" I said I started pulling on my shirt while looking around._

_"__I make you nervous?" he asked as he started eating._

_"__No" I said peaking at him those eyes those lips I watched him lick his lips showing just a little bit of his tongue then he did it a again a little slower this time that's when I notice he was watching me stare at his lips and I looked at his face and he smiled showing those dimps and I turned my head and started to blush._

_"__Like what you see huh?" he asked smiling and I looked at him._

_"__Nawl I don't like lite skin guys" I said and throw a smile at him and he laughed and went back to eating his food. _

_I started feeling more and more tired but I was pushing thru it we sat there and ate more so everyone else and we talked and laughed everyone here was so cool and funny I kept giggling I even ended up giving my food to Mijo who said he only wanted to taste it and he end up eating it all and he said he'll buy me another one but I told him it was fin e I wasn't hungry. We must have sat there for the longest maybe 2 or 3 hours I won't lie I was nervous as hell pulling on my shirt like crazy my homies was all cool giggling and laughing like it wasn't nothing well Sarynn kept nudging me with her foot under the table she was nervous but she didn't wanna show it. After the check came Chris took it from us and gave it to Mijo who got up to go pay it._

_"__Dinner on me chill out" Mijo said running his fingers thru Sarynn's hair while walking passed and she blushed, I looked at Chris who was already staring at me._

_"__Welp it's time to go, it was nice meeting you all" I said and got up so did the girls and Chris shot up and stood in front of me._

_"__Wait I don't want yall to leave just yet, come out with us" he said he was so cute but I needed to get home and get some sleep and take some more meds._

_"__I would love to but I really gotta go it was so nice meeting you in person" I said looking away then back at him and smiled._

_"__You sure? Yall don't wanna chill with us?" Mijo said walking back to us._

_"__Yes sorry maybe if our paths cross again" I said and smiled and Chris then pulled me closer to him._

_"__Yea if we meet again then we're meant to be well at least meant to hang out" he said winking at me._

_"__Yea 3__rd__ times a charm, nice meeting you" I said and waved by to everyone else and we all left. After about an hour later I was home in my bed laying there I was dead tired and all I wanted to do was sleep after I updated on tumblr pictures of the concert and pictures of me and Chris and me Mijo and my girls and Chris and Mijo the likes and reblogs was going crazy asking how was he in person. _

_1 month later I was at the hospital for my weekly chemo treatment, my Mom drove me I hate going I wasn't able to see Marie cause she had a cold and with my blood cell count real low I could get it and be in the hospital til I got rid of it so she had to wait til she was feeling better to be around me. And I was kinda sad I haven't ran into Chris brown at all I was looking for him everywhere but oh well he's on the move from his twitter._

_My oncologist walked into the room and started vitals, IV catheter, blood draws, then infusion I sat there laying back on the bed I hate this I looked at my Mom and she held my hand and I started to cry._

_"__Mommy please I don't wanna keep coming back please" I begged she brought my hand to her face and cried she felt like I did tired my body was and is wasting away and this is just slowly down what's happening. So much chemo that my hair was starting to fall out more and more now to the point where I just wear it in a high bun and a bang now. I'm weak all the time they changed my meds to stronger ones if someone touches me to hard I bruise up I really can't keep nothing down and all I do is cry at night and it was confirmed that I do have less than 3 years of life to live and I can't leave my Mom alone I wanna work I wanna do something with my life but school I can't go to cause I would be missing too many class __**GOD WHY ME?**__ What have I done to have this happen to me I'm still a virgin I drank once maybe twice I' good to my Mom and my friends I rarely see my Dad what did I do wrong! WHY GOD WHY? Please I don't wanna leave my Mom alone she'll die without me, I DON'T WANNA DIE!_

_"__Please stop crying" my mommy said_

_"__Mommy I'm tired" I said and she pulled the sheet over me and kissed my forehead._

_"__Rest I'm right here" my mommy said and I closed my eyes and tried to relax but couldn't really. Over the last month things have been happening such as numbness or tingling in my hands and feet, what doctors call peripheral neuropathy. And it's be very hard for me to pick up things and buttoning my clothing you know how I fucking feel having to ask my Mom for help buttoning my pants. I now have problems with balance._

_A little difficulty walking and I sit in my bed most days some days til I felt rested enough for me to walk and Hearing loss I haven't gotten to that point with the hearing loss and I'm not looking forward to that, if I couldn't hear my moms voice or hear Chris Brown sing I just don't know. Soon I won't be able to speak either and me and my Mom have been learning sign language and she's been written words on card so when the time comes I can tell her what I wanna say. WHEN THE TIME COMES! All this will become worst._

_After bout an hour of chemo I was done and tired my Mom helped me up and she went to talk to the doctor and I left the room I was holding on to the counter and I heard laughing and the nurses was giggling and I saw patients was in the waiting area I saw some girls all giggly. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around and saw a smiling face._

_"__What's up Erin, 3__rd__ times a charm right" he said and he leaned in close to me as if he was thinking about kissing me but he wasn't sure how I would react. "Don't I get a hug?"_

_"__Yes" I said and balance myself pretty good and hugged him he smelt and felt so good we parted some but his arms was still on my waist and my hands slid down his shoulders and came to rest on his forearms._

_"__So what are you doing here?" he asked smiling at me leaning in closer to my face and my heard was racing._

_"__Ummmm" I said think of something you can't tell him you're here for chemo "I'm here with my Mom, what are you doing here?"_

_"__I come here a lot to meet the cancer kids and read to them and do some art work for them, this is the cancer ward your Mom has cancer?" he asked looking at me and I looked down and pulled on my shirt._

_"__I don't wanna talk about it" I whispered then I felt his hand on my chin and lifted it up to meet his gaze._

_"__Then we don't have too then so are you stuck with your Mom all day or do you wanna go with me and hang out?" he asked_

_"__Umm no I'm not stuck with her all day" I said and smiled I grabbed ahold of his arm when I felt myself lose my balance a little._

_"__Erin ready?" my mommy said_

_"__Mommy this is Chris Brown" I said pointing at him and she smiled and they hugged._

_"__I loved you in This Christmas and Takers, and you're all my daughter listens too" my mommy says and I put my head down and blush when I felt Chris's eyes shift towards me._

_"__Mommy please" I said smiling when I finally looked up "it was nice seeing you again" I moved out of his arms and walked next to my Mom and grabbed a hold of my moms arm._

_"__Hey wait a minute I thought we was going to hang out, maybe get something to eat" he said biting his lower lip looking at me and I shifted my eyes to my Mom._

_"__I don't think it's a good idea maybe some other time" I said_

_"__Oh I need to ask the doctor something here take my keys and wait in the car" my Mom said handing me her keys and the moment I saw Chris look away I took off down the hall as fast as I could and got on the elevator. I would love to hang out with him but I don't need no outside people getting close to me only fir them to be hurt in the end I rode in the elevator all the way to the ground floor and walked to my moms car and got in soon after like 15 minutes my Mom was in the car and we was off._

_"__So why didn't you wanna hang out with the man you love?" my Mom said laughing_

_"__I'm tired mommy and I don't need him knowing about me cancer makes people uneasy and they watch me like I'm going to blow up or something" I said and closed my eyes. Soon we arrived home and I went up to my room and laid there for about 30 or 40 minutes listening to Baseline._

_"__ERIN, ERIN COME DOWN HERE PLEASE" my Mom yelled and I got up slow and left my room and went downstairs to the living room._

_"__You yelled" I said smiling at her_

_"__You have company" my Mom said and I walked more into the living room and Chris stood up and smiled at me._

_"__Okay maybe 4th time is a charm, I got pizza meat lovers and cheese don't know which one you like." He said and I smiled and looked at my Mom and she winked at me and left the livingroom. "So which one you like?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**_CHRIS _**

_I stood there looking at her and she started pulling on her shirt I noticed she did that a lot I wonder why._

_"__Well?" I asked and smiled_

_"__Meat lovers" she said and walked to the couch and sat down on the floor I was standing near the love seat and I sat on the floor next to her and she looked over at me and smiled and turned her head turning on the tv._

_"__I got you a sprite and fruit punch sense I don't know which one you drink their both yours I got ma a sprite as well" I said going thru the bag I had handing them to her._

_"__Thank you, so why are you here?" she asked as she opened the box of pizza and took her a slice and started eating it but only at bits._

_"__Oh your Mom waited for you to leave and told me how much of a fan you are of mine how you drive her crazy with my latest updates on twitter. And I asked her if you had any other plans and she said no and I asked if it was cool if I came by and she said yea and here I am I stopped to get food that's that" I said and she smiled and nodded and I took me like 2 slices and started to go to town on the pizza she was going thru the channels and stopped at BET and my video No Bullshit was on and I watch the video and then looked at her and she was eyeing that video like she wanted to kiss the screen I guess she forgot that I'm right here I watch her face then I saw her bite her lip and I looked to see what was turning her on ._

_"__I can do that to you right now if you want me too" I said and she looked at me and blushed and put her head down right after she change the channel and I leaned over to her and court her eyes with mine and I smiled and I stuck my tongue out and licked her chin with the Tip of it and I watch her hands go crazy pulling on her shirt._

_"__Umm I'll be back" she said and I watched her stand up slow and it looked like she was waiting for something to happen she had her arms out in front of her then she walked off into a hallway I'm guessing I sat there eating and watching My Wife and Kids on tv laughing at how funny Jr was. After a few minutes she came walking back in and sat back on the floor and she started back eating a little bit._

_"__So tell about yourself how old are you?" I asked_

_"__I'm 18" she said and smiled pulling on her shirt, and I smiled_

_"__What's your last name?" I asked_

_"__Jackson" she said_

_"__Erin Jackson alright, what do you do? School? Work?" I asked and she looked at me and narrowed her eyes at me._

_"__No I'm not in school and I work at Lids but I got some time off you know family issues" she said and I nodded _

_"__Oh ok you still get that discount right I need me some free hats" I said and we both laughed_

_"__Yea no" she said and giggled while pulling on her shirt._

_"__That's cute" I said_

_"__What?" she asked looking confused _

_"__That (I pointed at her hands pulling on her shirt as she looked at them and stopped and put them in her pocket) it's cute, you do that when you get nervous huh?" I asked_

_"__What you talking about?" she asked knowing it was true._

_"__You did it today, and yesterday at I Hop and when we was walking to sound check, it's okay I like it, it shows your normal." I say and smile._

_"__Whatever I've been doing this since I was little my mom said it's my tell tell sign if I'm nervous or lying" she giggles._

_"__So how long have your Mom had cancer?" I asked and she started pulling her shirt more._

_"__I don't wanna talk about it" she said and with that came a awkward silence we ate and watched tv and about an hour later we was done eating and she cleaned up I kept trying to help but she kept stopping she looked tired and all I wanted to do was help here clean up but she wasn't having it. She walked back into the room and stood there and looked at me and I got up and walked to her._

_"__So you going to show me your room or what?" I asked and she looked at me like I was crazy._

_"__What?" she asked_

_"__Your Mom said you are a big fan of mine I wanna see your room and see how big of a fan you are" I said folding my arms and she smiled and turned around and started up the stairs real slow and I walked behind her and we walked to her room and opened the door and we walked in._

_"__Here's my room a normal room" she said and I looked at her and walked more into the room and I saw her wall by the door._

_"__I like this shit here, it's all me" I said and laughed._

_"__Whatever Christopher" she said and I smiled at her and walked closer to her and gently pulled her to me._

_"__I like the way you said my name." I said and leaned closer to her and she pulled back some. "Say where's your restroom"_

_"__Right there" she said and I smiled at her and walked to the rest room and closed the door and used it and flushed and washed my hands and was drying them and I notice pill bottles on the sink and I unlocked the door and opened it but before I left of course I looked at them. I picked them up one by one reading each one of them and then it hit me these are cancer pills but she said her Mom has cancer but the pill bottles have her name on it._

_"__What are you doing?" she said and I turned my head towards her busted!_

**_ERIN _**

_I stood there waiting I felt sick and I wanted to throw up but I had to wait til he came out the bathroom and usher him out the house I saw the bathroom door open up and I stood there for a minute then walked closer and my hand went right to my shirt pulling on it when I saw Chris reading my pills but then I got pissed. And I walked to the bathroom door and opened it all the way._

_"__What are you doing?" I asked and he turned his head towards me._

_"__Oh shit my bad I just" he said_

_"__You just being noise I see, could you not mess with my stuff please and if your done can you please come out of my bathroom and leave my house please" I said ushering him out of my bathroom cutting off the lights._

_"__I thought you said your Mom had cancer?" he asked and I notice he had my pills in his hand and I snatched them from him._

_"__Mind your damn business, and I never said she had cancer you did all I said was I didn't wanna talk about it, so I think you should go please" I said but he wasn't moving he stood there staring at me._

_"__So if your Mom don't have cancer then you do, that doctor visit was for you?" he asked and I put my head down and started pulling on my shirt._

_"__No it wasn't we was seeing someone there" I lied and I could feel him looking at me._

_"__You're lying" he said and I looked up at him._

_"__Look just leave please" I said _

_"__No I wanna stay just tell me what's up I've been watching you so I know something's wrong" he said_

_"__Chris please" I said_

_"__Can't you just tell me?" he asked_

_"__FINE THERE MINE OKAY I HAVE CANCER OKAY WE WAS THERE FOR MY CHEMO TREATMENT, AND IN 3 YEARS I'LL BE DEAD OKAY YOU HAPPY NOW" I scream and looked at him and he stepped back a few feet from and I stared at him and he turned and walked out my room and sat on my bed and put my head in my hands and cried!_


	5. Chapter 5

**_SARYNN _**

_A week later in my care with me, Erin, Maya, Marie and Zaria we was just going out to the movies. Erin told us what happen and I felt bad cause I knew that must have hurt to tell your favorite R&B artist that you have cancer and then they turn and walk away from you gotta hurt she called me right after it happen and I went to her and sat there and held her while she cried._

_And the crying took a lot out of her cause she then couldn't breathe and we had to take her to the hospital where she stayed overnight just to make sure she was alright._

_"__I was thinking before we go to the movies let's go get something to eat" I said and Erin nodded her head yea. After about a 30 minute drive we pulled up to this restaurant and parked and went in I spoke with the hostess and she checked something._

_"__This way please" the lady said and we followed her out to the back patio._

_"__Oh hell no" Erin said and everyone turned and looked at us._

_She turned around and walked back in and I followed her._

_"__Hey yall made it, I thought yall wasn't going to show up" Mijo said caused us to stop walking and she looked at me._

_"__So this is just a trick to get me around that asshole?" she asked_

_"__No but if I would have told you he was going to be here you wouldn't have come" I said as Maya, Marie, and Zaria went back out and sat down._

_"__I thought we was going to the movies?" she asked_

_"__We are after we eat" Mijo said and she looked at me and just shook her head "You'll be alright give me a hug girl" pulling her into a hug and she giggled and then letting her go and hugging me and we walked back out to the patio and we sat down and ordered something to eat and started talking. _

_"__Oh pleases you text how a 5 year old talks kinda hard to understand" I laugh and Mijo nudged me and started laughing._

_"__You understand me she be replying back so I can't be that bad" he said _

_"__You don't talk much huh?" Hood asked_

_"__Yea when I'm spoken to" she said smiling at him._

_"__Well I'm talking to you now tho so what's good how you feeling? Not hungry huh?" Hood asked_

_"__I'm okay I could be better" she said and her eyes looked at Chris who was already staring at her and she looked back at Hood. "And not really hungry" _

_"__Yea but the food here is banging BANGING" Hood said and everyone laughed at him._

_"__You should know you always eating here" Keeis laughed._

_"__I do not nigga" Hood said_

_"__Nigga the fuck you don't you know everyone who works here" Kid Red said and everyone laughed again._

_"__Is that true?" she asked looking at Hood who started to smile then laugh._

_"__Nawl it ain't, yea it is I was lying like a motherfucker man." Hood laughed after we got done eating I rode with Mijo to the movies while Erin drove my car it was her and Maya and Austin in my car we got to the movies and paid and went in and everyone was getting in their seats._

_"__Where you think you're going your sitting next to me" Mijo said as he put him arm around me and I giggled he's so cute so as you guessed it he likes me and I like him we been texting each other for a while and now we been dating for like a month now he's so silly I laugh at his stupid ass all the time._

_"__I was going to sit next to Erin she's over there by herself Mijo" I said and pouted and he smiled and nodded and we went closer to her and sat down. "What's wrong chicka"_

_"__I'm fucking cold I should have brought my coat I forgot how cold the movies can be" she said and rubbed her hands on her arms. I know this cant be good for her she can catch a cold real quick._

_"__I can check my trunk see if my sweater is in there" I said _

_"__Nawl I'll be okay" she said then a few minutes later I tapped her, here handing her a black jacket. "Whose coat is this" she started putting on the coat._

_"__It's Chris's coat" Mijo said pulling me closer and I looked at her and she looked at the coat and smiled and I court her sniff it._

_ERIN_

_I was sitting there nice and warm in Chris's coat... CHRIS BROWN'S COAT oh my goodness I can die now and I'd die a happy woman.. Okay that was wrong way of putting it but I'm happy tho and then a part of me was kinda pissed I wanted to take this coat off and throw it at him and ask him demand him to tell me why he just left my house a week ago without saying a word to me… I sat back and wrapped my arms around his jacket and took in his scent and just smiled and watched the movie… Half way in the movie I couldn't take Sarynn and Mijo's giggling and kissing ewwww it was making me sick so I got up and walked out and went to the lobby._

_I walked to the counter and stood there._

_"__Hey ma'am what can I get you ma'am" the lady asked_

_"__I'll have a large popcorn, and medium sprite..." I said but was cut off._

_"__And some skittles please" a voice said and I knew who it was I turned around and saw Chris standing there and he looked at me and smiled. I turned around to the lady._

_"__I changed my mind I don't want anything" I said and turned around and looked at Chris and rolled my eyes and walked around him._

_"__Wait hold up" he said running to me and stopping in front of me."What's wrong?"_

_"__Your joking right? You can't be for real what's wrong with me.. You are excuse me" I said trying to walk around him but he stepped to the side so I couldn't pass. "Chris move out my way please"_

_"__NO! Not til you talk to me you ignored me at dinner and you ignored me here I'm glad you even took my jacket." He said and I started to take it off and I handed it to him. "Wait I didn't say that to get my shit back it's just that you and I"_

_"__YOU AND I NOTHING" I yelled making people look at us Chris then took me by the arm and walked over to the side. "You walked out on me after you asked me to tell you and you didn't even come back that shit hurts I had a boyfriend right before I found out I had cancer we was happy we was going to move in together and got to college together then I got sick and found out that I had cancer and I told him, he gave me the same look you gave me and stepped back as if he could catch it and walked out my room just like you did. This is why I don't like telling people this cause there's no point in you even getting close to me when it will only end badly for you" I said and started to walk away abut he stopped me again._

_"__Wait a minute" he said but was cut off._

_"__No, what's going on with me and what will happen to me is scary and offal and you can't handle it" I said holding back tears._

_"__Who says I can't handle it?" he asked_

_"__You left when I told you, the look on your face said it all" I said_

_"__Shit happens, let me be here for you" he said touching my face._

_"__Listen this is very intense and your being very sweet but there's no way you can understand what I'm going thru you got enough on your plate with you being you that last thing you need is a sick woman dragging you down" I said and he pulled me close to him._

_"__I won't lie it shocked me your so young and it scared me I won't lie I did leave your room I had every plan on coming back to your room to talk to you but I needed air and I had to get my thoughts together and I don't know I'm sorry I should have come back please forgive and let me take care of you let me be here for you please your too young to be adding stress on top of everything else" he said and put the jacket back on me. And I looked up at him, he looked down at me and smiled._

_"__Okay but it's" I said_

_"__Shhh let's talk about it later we're missing the movie come on, you sitting next to me" he said and I wrapped my arm around him and we walked back to the snack counter and ordered our snacks and we went back into the movie theater and I sat down next to Chris who wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close and kissed my cheek._

_"__Chris" I whispered_

_"__It's going to be okay no worries" he said and I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder._


	6. Chapter 6

**_CHRIS_**

_A month went by and me and Erin have been getting closer I really really care about her she's so strong and it saddens me when I see her so tired and I wanna cry when I see her struggling to walk or if she haves a hard time standing in one spot but she always haves a smile on her face I wanna do whatever she wants no matter if it's just sitting around an empty room doing nothing but my life I'm on the go a lot and I don't wanna have her doing what I'm doing if I'm not around her I'm calling her or texting her right now I'm on a plane headed back to L.A I called her at least 3 or 4 times but she didn't pick up and now I'm mad worried I had Mijo call Sarynn but he said Sarynn wasn't answering she just text him to wait a minute this shit is worrying the fuck out of me._

_"__Nigga sit down" Kid Red said to me I was on the plane pacing I was blowing up Erin's phone but she wasn't answering._

_"__FUCK MAN! She ain't answering her phone my nigga" I said finally sitting down._

_"__Maybe she's sleeping or out with her Mom" Hood said_

_"__She always answers when I call her and she at least text me back fuck" I said holding my phone for dear life._

_"__I'll call Zaria see if she answers" Keeis said pulling out his phone calling Zaria._

_"__Ight" I said waiting._

_"__Hello hey baby where are you? Your where at the hospital "Keeis said and looked at me and I got up and sat next to him._

_"__Put it on speaker phone I wanna hear" I said _

_"__Z" he said I kept mouthing stuff for him to ask her until he got mad and got up and walked away and turned his back to me but that just made me get up and walk closer and pull out my phone using my memo pad for stuff for him to ask or say but this nigga ignored me a different side of him I saw. "Zaria tell me why are you at the hospital?" he said long pause he turns on his speaker._

_Ph) "It's Erin she had a Seizure well she had 2 back to back and while here she was also diagnosed with brain tumors. The tumor she had somehow formed in her brain." Zaria said and suddenly I couldn't breathe and I felt weak and my legs gave out that's when Mijo jumped up and court me._

_"__I CAN'T BREATHE BARRY I CAN'T BREATHE" I yelled pulling on his shirt everything went blurry._

_"__Breathe Chris breathe" he said I don't know what else happened after that all I knew was the next thing I was rushing thru the hospital we was following the security guards who was guiding us throw to where Erin was and keep fans who saw me from getting to me we finally made it to the floor and went into the waiting room where I saw Erin's Mom Edith, Marie, Maya, and Zaria and 3 other people I didn't know I went right to Edith who stood up and hugged me._

_"__What happen where is she I wanna see her" I demanded_

_"__We was out shopping she wanted to get you a gift for when you got back and she said she felt weird and she sat down then she fell on the floor and started having them. We rushed her here and the said, they said that her tumor had, had develop in her brain they thought they got it with her first surgery" Edith cried _

_"__What the fuck man" I said holding back tears I needed to see her._

_"__How did it grow back tho?" Keeis asked holding Zaria._

_"__They said it could have come from the radiation she was getting and with changes in medication levels and scar tissue caused by the first surgery and the stress she been going thru and her sleep deprivation all brought on the seizures" Marie said while Kid Red held her._

_"__Where's Sarynn at?" Mijo asked_

_"__In the back with her, she in a semi coma she's been that way for hours" Edith said sitting down._

_"__I need to see her take me back there to her I gotta see her please. PLEASE!" I said. Edith walk me to the nurses station and got me a pass and me and her and Big Pat walked to the back and we walked down the hall to Erin's room and she handed me a face mask and I looked at her and the signs on the door. _

_I took the mask and put it on and walked in and Sarynn was sitting there and she looked at me with tears in her eyes, holding Erin's hand and she slowly got up and walked to me and hugged me and she left the room I was in the room by myself I stood there at her bed and saw the IVs and I went to the chair next to the bed and took her hand and I lost it and started crying, this is not how I wanted to see her, I don't wanna see her like this my baby I held her hand tight and cried hard._

_"__God please don't let her die, please take the very breathe from my body make this my last request, I'll take her place if you let me, you can take my fame please don't take her from me please GOD DON'T TAKE HER FROM ME, I'm in love with her please" I cried I sat there for hours when I heard the door open and I saw the nurse walk in._

_"__Sir are you okay?" the nurse asked and I shook my head no._

_"__Is she in a coma?" I asked looking at Erin._

_"__She's in a semi coma they meds they gave her put her to sleep, but it could be worst she could have tubes down her throat and not breathing on her own, she's breathing on her own she's doing very well and after the next surgery we should have gotten it all" the nurse said and I laid my head on her arm and cried._

_"__Please baby wake up" I begged_


	7. Chapter 7

**_CHRIS_**

_It's been a week now and she still haven't woken up I been by her side the whole time til Edith told me to go home shower and get some sleep and she'll call me if there's any change I didn't wanna do it I just wanted to stay there with her I wanted to be there when she wakes up but I wont lie I was dead tired and pulse I started to stink and so I did what she said I went home took a shower I think I took 2 showers yes I was just that funky and then I took me a nap and I slept for most of the day longer than I planned I told Mijo and Keeis asses to wake me up in 2 hours but these niggas was just as tired as I was and fell asleep to I wasn't mad at them we been up at the hospital the whole time. now we're back again I came across a few well more than a few fans while I was there and the media knew I was there so with that they shut the hospital down rarely letting people in which I founded kinda crazy I had started using the back entrance but they found that out too so it was like a mob out there for me to get thru but I didn't care I needed to be with Erin so we finally got in and went up to her floor that was locked down no one was getting thru unless you was supposed to be on that floor._

_Walking down the hall I didn't know how to deal with what was going on. I didn't know if I could be strong like she is. I know I wasn't ready to lose her. She meant so much to me and she helped me more than she knew. I walked in and saw the same faces and the 2 people who I didn't know from before I found out it was her half sister and her boyfriend I nodded to them when Edith came to me and hugged me._

_"So how is she?" I asked hoping for some change._

_"Same as yesterday. She's not awake" Edith said and sat back down._

_"__I'm going to go in" I said and walked to the nurses station and they buzzed me and big pat thru and I walked down the hall to her room got ma a mask and went in and I saw Sarynn, Maya, Zaria sitting there and I walk all the way in and they each got up and hugged me and Sarynn gave me her seat next to Erin._

_"__Still no change?" I asked and they all shook their heads._

_"__This is going to sound bad but at least she's getting some rest you know cause she's been unable to sleep lately with out sleeping pills" Maya said looking at her hands and I nodded._

_"__We'll give you your time with her and Mijo better have my candy or that's his ass" Sarynn said and we all laughed I laughed harder cause I knew he didn't have it. I rest my head on her leg and closed my eyes and I dozed off I was still tired. I slept for about 20 minutes when I felt a hand touch my face I slowly opened my eyes hoping no nurse wasn't feeling me up while I was sleeping and I looked at the hand and followed the arm and saw it was Erin who was touching my face and I shot up._

_When she saw me her face lit up. I smiled back, trying my best to show that I was not upset…even though I clearly was._

_"Chr—is" She whispered. She slowly held her hand out and I reached for it cradling it in mine."You're he-here." I could see how happy she was. It showed in her eyes. _

_"I'm here." I said kissing her hand. I wanted to go tell everyone she was awake but I wasn't going to leave her. She needed me and deep down, I needed her._

_"Can you s-tay…..for…. a while?" She squeezed my hand and I knew it took a lot out of her to do that._

_"I'm not going anywhere. You couldn't get rid of me if you tried." I said smiling as if she could see it thru the mask._

_"Goo-d" She laid her head back and closed her I was fighting a battle I knew I was going to lose. I wanted to tell her so bad that I love her that I'm in love with her but I couldn't I had to wait._

_"Chris" She whispered without opening her eyes._

_"Yeah bae" I tucked some hair behind her ear._

_"__I know they call you baby M.J but I think it's going to your head" she said_

_"__Huh?" I asked lost._

_"__The mask" she said and opened her eye pointing at it and she smiled and I throw my head back and laughed._

_"__They got them on your door they said we had to wear them to make sure we don't get you sick, you wont have our germs." I said and she reached for it and pulled it down._

_"__So I wanna see your ugly face." She said and smiled weakly and pulled me down to her and she slowly wrapped her arms around tears that had been building up broke through and I started sobbing in her arms. It wasn't fair.I couldn't handle it._

_"__I'm going to tell Pat to let your Mom and them know your awake" I whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek and she held for a few more minutes then finally let me go and I walked out the room. "Why?" The only word that left my lips "Why?" I yelled. All the nurses looked my way and I didn't care really but I had to say something or I'll be on TMZ Chris Brown goes crazy in hospital. "I'm sorry."_

_A nurse turned and looked at me with a half-smile._

_"Don't be. It's okay. We all had our fair share of break downs. Trust me." The nurse said. I sighed and ran a hand over my face._

_"__Pat can you go tell them that she's awake" I said and he nodded them hugged me and walked away. I stood outside the room while the nurses checked her and I saw Pat, Edith, Sarynn and Maya come walking to me smiles on their faces. _

_"__Why are you out here?" Maya asked walking to the door._

_"__The nurses are checking her and they asked me to wait before coming back in" I said_

_"__Oh ok" Maya said and I looked at Edith._

_"__Edith can I talk to you over her please" I asked and she walked to me and we walked to the side of the hall near the window. I felt horrible. Yes, I was going to lose Erin I knew deep down in the pit of my stomach. I had no doubts about that. But so was her mother. And Erin was her life. She was all she had._

_"Um, I was going to ask earlier but I didn't know how to." I said_

_"Chris. You can ask me anything." Edith said_

_"Is there anything I can do, to help with… Umm preparing?" I said and I couldn't say the last part. She shook her head._

_"No. I can handle all of that." Edith said while staring out the window._

_"What about financially?" I had to ask._

_"I can't ask you for that Chris." Edith said_

_"You don't have to ask. I want to help, I need to." I said looking at her._

_"Really Chris. I can't. You've done so much already." Edith said_

_"I haven't done enough." I looked down at my hands. I felt a finger on my chin lifting it up._

_"Every time my little girls face lights up, it is because you, if it's your music or your videos or your tweets or if your in the room or phone. Every time she laughs it is because of something you said. Every time she smiles, it is one more smile that I get to remember. Because of you. I know you feel helpless Chris. I do too. But don't you ever think that you are not doing anything for her or for me. You do more than you know." Edith said and hugged me._

_"Thank you. For giving her a place in your life that she felt comfortable around. For giving her a friendship. For making her laugh and smile and act like a kid for once." Edith said I hugged her back._

_"You're welcome." Is all I could think to say. And soon the nurse said we could all come in and we did I stood to the side next to Sarynn._

_"I'm sorry Chris. I'm sorry that you're going through this" Sarynn said_

_"Don't be sorry for me. Be sorry for Erin. Be sorry for her mom." I said_

_"Of course I'm sorry for them too. I can't imagine going through what Erin is going through. Or having someone I love go through this" Sarynn said and I looked at him._

_"__It's okay I won't say nothing" Sarynn said._

_"__Just the thought of her and her mom having to go through this alone makes me sick to my stomach. I'm glad I met her. She has shown me so much without even trying." I said and Sarynn grabbed my hand._

_"I know what you mean. I'm glad you two have each other. But you should tell her how you feel before it's too late that way yall can have some real good times together" Sarynn said After everyone spoke with Erin. She fell asleep and the decided to let her sleep and they was going home to wash and rest then come back all of them left the room but me._

_I sat down on the bed next to her and laid down, careful not to hurt her. I must have fallen asleep. I soon woke up to a fingers going up and down my face._

_"Chrisssy" she sang. I opened my eyes to see her looking down at me._

_"Are y-ou com-fy?" Her voice was hoarse and she was trying so hard to get the words out. I smiled and grabbed the hand on my face, holding it in mine._

_"Yeah I am. Sorry." I said about to move but she stopped me._

_"No it'-s okay." She said she grabbed the remote next to her but it fell out of her weak grasp. I jumped out of bed and walked around to get it._

_"__Here you go" I said and she shook her head and I smiled _

_"Hit p-lay." She said I nodded and hit the play button._

_It was me when I was little one of those videos you do in the mall._

_"How did you get this?" I asked. She gave me a lopsided smile._

_"Joyce" she said_

_"My mama sent this to you." I asked She shook her head. Huh?_

_"She was here" she said_

_"She was here, when?" I asked that sneaky woman._

_"Right before she left." She said and smile and I tickled her a little. I looked up at the screen and watched as I danced around. Climb in the bed with her and I kissed her face and she smiled at me._

_We watched the rest of the DVD and then we talked some more. She said she didn't want to stop talking to me because she never knew when she wouldn't be able to anymore. We worked on signing again that her and her Mom was doing she was teaching me of course I got the curse words down pack. Of course it wasn't regular signing considering she couldn't move her fingers very well. I suggested her doing Morse code by blinking. She laughed..But I was serious. I also talked to her about electronic devices that would help her out with communicating. There were actually a lot. We looked some up on the internet. She said she would look them over with her mom._

_After a few more days she was better she was talking more normal like she did when I met her the meds they gave her was helping her more she was happy today cause she was coming home and I was happy as shit too my baby was coming home. I was standing in the room with her, Sarynn, Edith and Maya and the nurse._

_"__Okay now make sure you stick to this diet.." the nurse said_

_"__Diet smiet" she said and we all laughed _

_"__I'll make sure she sticks to it" I said and everyone looked at me cause they knew I was a push over with her._

_"__I'll make sure" Sarynn says and I watched Erin rolled her eyes._

_"__Okay here are you discharge paper and your list a new meds to fill and start taking today and we'll see you in 2 months for that surgery" the nurse said and left the room._

_"__Okay I need to get dressed" she said _

_"__Want me to help you?" Edith asked_

_"__Nawl, the girls will help me" she said and her Mom left the room and I stood there and they all looked at me and I smiled and walked to Erin._

_"__I'll be right out the door if you need me" I said and kissed her forehead and touched her face and turned around and left the room._

**_ERIN_**

_I sat there and watched Chris leave the room and I smiled he's so nice to me we been getting close and I really didn't want no one new in my life but Chris made his way thru all that and I'm glad I know him._

_"__What did yall bring me to wear so I can go" I asked and Maya put my clothes on the bed._

_"__So what's up with you and Chris?" Sarynn asked and I started to slowly get dress._

_"__What do you mean he's my friend we're friends" I said._

_"__Really that's it?" she asked looking at me and notice I wasn't pulling on my shirt._

_"__Yes I mean we hang out but other than that nothing he kisses me but either on the cheek or on the forehead like he did before he left." I said and sat down and took a breather._

_"__How do you feel about him?" Sarynn asked and came to me and start helping me when she noticed I couldn't button up my shorts._

_"__I'm crazy about him I mean I knew he was wonderful but now knowing him he's amazing person and he makes me so happy and I'm in love with Christopher , the guy people don't get to see" I said it's hard being in love with a friend let alone a famous friend who doesn't love you back._


	8. Chapter 8

**_ERIN_**

_I put my shoes on and Chris came in the room behind the nurse who had a wheel chair and I looked at her._

_"__I'm not getting in that I wanna walk out" I said _

_"__You can't walk out just get in the wheel chair" Maya said_

_"__Chris I don't want to" I said and he walked to me and rest his arms on my shoulders, kissed my forehead and smiled._

_"__Come on get on my back and I'll carry you out of here" he said turning around and kneeling down and I slowly got on his back and He started spinning around in circles and I couldn't help but to start giggling the whole time. While everyone laugh but my Mom._

_"__Chris, Chris be careful" my Mom said_

_"__I'm going to throw up but I like it" I giggled and he finally stopped. And we left the room and walked down the hall all the way to the elevator and we all got on the whole crew, my besties, my Mom and Pat._

_"__Hey you wanted me on you so you could feel my pussy on your back?" I asked and every gasped and then broke in to laugher and my Mom popped my arm._

_"__ERIN" my Mom said_

_"__What? Oh yall check this out I wanna rob a bank I mean go balls out and if I kill the guard or someone I don't care cause what they going to do give me life in prison. Shit give it to me I'll be dead in 2 years and 10 months and 3 weeks and 4 days" I said and the elevator was dead silent but for me giggling._

_"__Erin that's not funny" Keeis said_

_"__Hey being sick I learned this you gotta learn to laugh you can't sit around and crying all the time, I do that enough every fucking night when I lay alone in my bed" I said and wrap my arms around Chris more when I felt him squeeze my thighs I guess letting me know he understand. We finally got to the ground floor and went towards the door there was a crowd of fans there and paparazzi._

_"__Damn" Sarynn said _

_"__Oh God Chris I don't want my picture taken been able to hide me for a month I don't want my picture taken" I said shifting on his back._

_"__Stop moving before you make me drop you I got you just put your head down keep it down and they won't see your face" he said and I pulled down my hate and buried my face in the crook of his neck and wrapped my arms around him tighter and I started to pull on the front of his shirt and I felt him kiss my hand._

_"__Edith yall can go out first and then we'll come out last that way yall can get to yall cars without them blocking yall" he said and that's what everyone did, soon we was out the door and the fans was going crazy and the paparazzi was going bananas taking pictures of us and yelling questions._

_"__Chris, Chris who is she?" Paparazzi asked_

_"__Chris who is she? Is she a new girlfriend?" Paparazzi asked_

_"__Miss please lift your head so we can see you? Who are you?" Paparazzi asked and Pat and Alex Chris's other bodyguard walked us to Chris's car and he unlocked the door and gently put me down and opened the door and I got in and covered my face and laid my head in my lap to keep them from taking my picture I've been hiding my face for a month now I don't want to be a part of their lies and news. I mainly didn't want people to think Chris was with a cancer patient and that I was here as a pawn to make him look good in the media. Chris ran around the driver side and opened the door and was getting in the weird way he gets in his cars I was peeking at him and I giggled._

_"__Chris, Chris man please who is she? She's been around you a lot?" Paparazzi asked and Chris looked at them._

_"__Yall chill please leave her alone" he says and close the door and started up the car and drove off. He looked at me and smiled. "Your pretty flexible huh?"_

_"__Yes I was a cheer leader in high school" I said "Can I sit up now?"_

_"__Yes my bad yes it's clear for you to sit up" he said and I sat up and put on my seat belt._

_"__Question?" I said_

_"__Answer!" he said and laughed_

_"__Why do you get in the car like that?" I asked_

_"__Like what?" he said_

_"__You get in head, shoulders chest stomach legs then feet then you adjust yourself, I watched it over and over on tumblr you get in so wrong" I laughed and he cut his eye at me and looked back at the rode._

_"__Well how the hell am I to get in the car miss car ma'am" he said smiling at me. _

_"__It's foot, leg, butt, stomach, chest. Arms then head and last your other foot that's how normal people get in the car well normal size people get in the car" I said and the look on his face when we got to a red light made me bust out laughing._

_"__Fuck you baby" he laugh shoving me in my face. And I just laughed harder. After calming down I was looking out the window. And then I felt like I was being watch and looked over at Chris and he was staring at me._

**_CHRIS _**

_I love hearing her laugh. I kept looking at her and then the rode and then her again I love looking at her face when she laughs or smiles._

_"__What are you looking at?'' she asked making a face at me._

_"__At you of course wondering why is your head so big, like a sucker" I said and she looked at me crazy and I broke out into a hard laugher at her face "That's what you get for making fun of how I get in the car"_

_"__Big baby" she giggled after about a 30 or 35 minute drive I pulled up to her house and parked and we both got out and I walked her to her door. "I don't think my Mom will be here tonight her and my sister was taking about going somewhere with one of my aunts so I'll be home alone" she said I knew it wasn't a signal for me to ask to stay or nothing._

_"__You going to be okay alone?" I asked _

_"__You ask that every time and I always tell you yes" she says _

_"__Yea okay well I'm going to let you go and get some rest, call me when you get done resting cause I'm just chilling tonight" I said and she smiled and nodded._

_"__You better go before someone sees you and then you'll be trapped here" she said and I smiled and we hugged real quick and I watched her walk into her house and close the door and I stood there for a second nigga why didn't you kiss you. We been knowing each other for a month and we never kissed on the lips not once I mean I don't know what it is about her but I don't wanna rush anything with her We're friends and I don't wanna rush anything with her but I wanna know how she feels. _

_**^KNOCK,KNOCK^**__the door reopened and Erin stepped out I grabbed her and pulled her to me, She giggled as I placed one hand on the small of her back and the other on her head and she leaned up to me and I leaned down to her and I slowly pulled her head closer to mine. Our noses touched for a moment, before we readjusted. Her hair was tickling my face as she moved her lips closer to mine. She leaned up more and our lips connected. A spark of electric passion buzzed around my lips __**I AM **__so in love with her. Eventually we stopped kissing and I look at her and we both smile at each other._

_"__I'm sorry I'm sorry I wanted to do that for the longest just didn't know if you want to kiss me ba—" I said but was cut off by Erin kissing me again. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer and we shared our first kiss on her porch. I'm so in to her that I didn't notice the first to flashes but the third one made me break the kiss and look behind me and there was the paparazzi._

_"__Oh God Chris" she said wrapping her arms around my waist and I felt her pulling on my sweater._

_"__It's okay just stay still they can't see your face, go in and I'll get out of here and they'll follow me." I said looking back at her._

_"__No I wanna go with you if that's okay?" she asked and I smile at her._

_"__It's more than okay" I said and backed up and pulled off my sweat while she went in and grabbed her purse and came back out she put on my sweater that she was swimming in and pulled the hood over her face and she locked her door and I took her hand and we walked to the car and I let her in first and closed the door and I went around and got in the car and drove off._

**_MIJO_**

_I was at my condo with Sarynn we was in my room we had sat and talked about her classes. She had told me about her art history test, about how the professor had considered her exam essay exemplary and read it aloud to the class. I had smiled at that. Then I had invited her to lie on my bed and nap. She remembered feeling me curl up behind her on the bed, remembered closing her eyes and feeling safer with me than she had in a long time. Perhaps ever._

_I was just behind her and she wasn't talking to me because we just got into a stupid argument. She felt the bed sink a bit as I sat down and took a drag from my cigarette. _

_Was it best just to ignore me, stop taking my calls and running like a fool to me every time I snapped my fingers? Yea right not Sarynn If she'd learned anything over the short time together is it was that I was impervious to avoidance tactics. I'd surely chase her down, make her acknowledge me._

_"I've been thinking," I said, startling her from her thoughts, "that I need you to be here with me." _

_Sarynn blinked and held her breath. When I didn't continue, she rolled over to face me and looked inquiringly up at me. _

_"I'm here now," she said quietly._

_"Yeah," I said, not looking at her. "But I want you here all the time." I squinted and took another drag._

_"What are—what are you saying?" Her stomach was all but quaking._

_"What, do you not want to live with me?" I asked and looked at my cigarette with undue concentration._

_"I'm—I mean, I'm just—" she said_

_"Just tell me if you don't want to." I said_

_"No, Mijo, that's not what I'm saying." She laid her hand on mine. _

_"The place is big enough. The second bedroom's full of shit right now, but we can make it into an office for you." I said_

_"Do you have a desk?" She was smiling impishly now._

_"I'll fucking make you a desk." I smiled back at her. She could have wept; instead, she laughed._

_"I don't know what my mother—" she said but was cut off._

_"I don't give a shit about your mother. You make your own decisions." I fussed She bit her lip. It was all too much to take in. She'd have to tell her mother and Gaby about Seth. They'd hate her, at least for a time. She'd essentially be losing her family. _

_"I need time to figure it out, Barry." She squeezed his hand. "Is that okay?" _

_"Yeah." I said and tapped a bit of ash into a tray on the night table. "Yeah,". I looked calm, unreadable. "Live with me." I stroked her hair with unutterable tenderness. _

_"__On one condition" She said and smiled._

_"__What's that?" I asked_

_"__No more smoking in the house" she said and climb on top of me and I hugged her tight and she took my Newport and put it out "Now go wash your face and your hand, brush that smell out your mouth" I smiled at her and kissed her anyway feeling her trying to get out of my arms._

**_CHRIS_**

_"__You need pajamas?" I asked_

_"__Yes please" she said smiling_

_"__Can I be your pajamas, wear me" I said and lay on her gently and she giggles and I run my fingers thru her hair softly trying not to pull out any hair and kiss her neck, then all around her jawline, her cheek and I stick my tongue out and licked her lips slowly and she smiled._

_"__Oookay pajamas please" she asked blinking a lot and all I could do was smile at her as I helped her sit up and I went to my closet and I got out a white t-shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts and I walked to her and handed her the clothes and she just smiled and went into the bathroom and pushed the door up not closing it all the way I watched her slide down her shorts and take them off and fold them and then she took off her shirt and I notice the tattoos on her side and I walked away from the door cause if I stood there any longer I would want her more than I do now. A few minutes later she came out with my shorts on and just her bra and the t-shirt in her hand putting it on the chair and she walked to the front of the bed and looked at._

_"__Chris I don't wanna die" she said and she turned and looked at me and I went to her and pulled her to me and hugged me tight. She was so beautiful. _

_I leaned down and pecked her lips softly. I leaned in to kiss her again and she rose her head slightly to meet me half hands found their way around my neck as I let my hands roam around her waist line and sides. She moaned slightly into the kiss as our tongues started to massage each other's. Her soft moans were turning me on more and more. I started to pull down her shorts and she stopped me._

_"__We can't." She said softly._

_"__Why not?" I asked_

_"__Because I'm a virgin" she said and I knew she wasn't lying because her hands were still, and that turned me on more that she was untouched._

_"__It's ok" I said and moved back from her just to kick my shoes off and I saw he face I wasn't mad at her not at all. "Hey I want to sleep with you" she looked up at me and I looked down at her smiling. "I don't mean have sex, I mean sleep together under my covers and blankets, in my bed with your hand on my chest and your arm around me with the window cracked so it's chilly and we have to cuddle No sex, just sleep that's all" she smile at the thought and shake her head yes._

_"__Okay" she said and I went to the bathroom closing the door and I exhaled man._

**_ERIN _**

_I climb into bed getting under the covers Chris came out the bathroom and cut the lights off and got in the bed next to me and I moved closer to him and put I'm hand and my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me this felt so good and I swear he could hear my thought cause he held me tight._

_"__This does feel good tho" he said Did I say what I said out loud and I looked up at him and he kissed me on my nose and bit his bottom lip and just smiled and closed his eye_

_"__Yea" I simply replied we laid there in silence and in the dark for about 15 minutes_

_"__Are you sleeping?" he asked_

_"__Nope wide awake" I said running my hand across his stomach._

_"__Are you going out tonight?" I asked _

_"Once you are asleep, I will." He said _

_"But what if I stay up all night?" I teased._

_"Then I will too," he smiled back at me and I loved to see such light in his eyes._

_"What if I pretend to fall asleep?" I asked_

_"I will know," he smirked._

_"How?" I asked_

_"You snore." He chuckled_

_"I do not!" I laughed._

_"Perhaps you are right," he nuzzled his nose to my throat. "But it is quite adorable how you snuffle in your sleep and breathe out my name..."_

_"I do not snuffle," I giggled as his lips found my ear. Ever since that first kiss today Chris been getting bolder with his kisses but I could tell my ass was still in the friend zone._

_"My little snuffler..." he nibbled on my earlobe and I couldn't help arching myself against him._


	9. Chapter 9

**_TMZ_**

_"__So what do we have?" Harvey asked_

_"__Well we go more news on Chris Brown" James says_

_"__What did this jerk do this time?" Harvey asks_

_"__Well he been seen going into this hospital for a week now and he was leaving with his gang he was seen carrying a woman on his back" James says and video is shown of Chris Brown and Unknown woman on his back and her face down._

_"__WOW well maybe he's beating them taking them to the hospital and now bringing them home" Harvey says and everyone laughs._

_"__Or this is the only way he can pick up chicks is from the battered woman's ward" Ciara laughs._

_"__Yea or he beat them and then treat them and then take them home" Harvey says and everyone laughs "What's with this guy I mean who carries someone out of the hospital like that, like she's his book bag or something"_

_"__More like his punching bag" Jack says and everyone laughs. "Then he was heard saying to the cameras __**^ Leave her alone please^ **__it's like really dude how about you leave her alone before she becomes one of your victims"_

_"__Who is this woman anyway?" Harvey asks_

_"__We don't know cause she's good at keeping her face covered and not being seen and we also got pictures of Chris Brown and guessing the same woman kissing outside a house guessing that it's her's cause once he notice us he took off his sweater and put it on her and got her in his car and sped off." Jake says_

_"__Well who ever she is I hope she smartens up and leave, like woman to woman Chris Brown is NOT who you wanna be linked too" Ciara says_

**_CHRIS _**

_I was in the bed sleeping when I heard something like crying and I shrugged it off and kept sleeping and I kept hearing it and I rolled over and I didn't feel Erin in the bed with me and I opened my eyes and noticed she wasn't in the bed and I sat up and looked around the room and saw the bathroom door closed and the light on and I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom door._

_"__Erin, Erin" I said and slowly pushed the door open and saw her on the floor in somewhat of a ball crying and I ran to her. "Erin" I kneel down on my knees and slowly sat her up._

_"__Chris" she cried and I notice her body was stiff._

_"__What's wrong come on lets go back to bed" I said and picked her up and carried her to the room and to the bed and laid her down. "Tell me what's wrong"_

_"__My body, I couldn't walk" she cried and I wrapped my arms around her._

_"__If you had to go to the bathroom you should have woke me up and I would have helped you" I said and she relaxed her body in my arms._

_"__I didn't wanna wake you Chris you shouldn't have to baby me, this is not what you need just take me home to my Mom she's used to this or just put me in a rehab center and leave me there" she said and moved out of my arm and pushed herself out of the bed and stood up only for a few seconds before she hit the floor and I got out the bed and got on the floor with her and tried to help her up but she pushed me off and stared at me._

_"__Erin?" I asked looking at her and she just shook her head._

_"__Take me home, I wanna go home" she whispered _

_"__I don't think you should be alone" I said and she looked at me with a look of confusion._

_"__YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM GOING HOME, I WANNA GO HOME TAKE ME THE FUCK HOME" she yelled and brought her knees to her chest and started to cry. "My body isn't mine anymore this fucking cancer owns it now I have no control anymore"_

_"__What are you talking about no it doesn't" I said and touched her hair softly._

_"__WHAT?" she yelled and she looked at me and I watched her get up on her knees and look at me and she took both hands thru her hair and stared dead in my eye and held her hands out to me and opened her hands and I saw 2 fist full of hair. "It's making my hair fall out soon I'll be bald and ugly"_

_"__You'll never be ugly" I say and she shook her head._

_"__Chris take me home please" she says and the look of defeat on her face broke my heart and I scooted closer to her "I'm loosing so far"_

_"__Yea just a little and this is only round 2" I said and she moved to my chest and I put her between my legs and I wrapped my arms around her._

_"__Hold me tight! Tighter please" she said and started to cry and I held her tighter and kissed her hair. "I can't fight it I can't its a losing battle Chris I just wanna be happy, I just wanna experience some real happiness before I go"_

_"__I know, I know" I said and held her tighter and I was going to make sure her wishes came true and made sure she was happy and lived her short life to the fullest but first I gotta tell her how I feel._

**_KEEIS_**

_Today was kinda boring meaning I didn't do anything for the day but tonight we was meeting up with Chris and the crew and getting something to eat and then hitting up the club. We all arrived at the Raspy restaurant I waked around to Zaria's door and opened it and she got out and we walked inside and was walked to the back where the crew was and we sat down we was only waiting on Chris and Erin to show up. After about 20 minutes they walked in and Erin looked good her hair was in the same bun she'd been rocking for a while and they sat down._

_"__Hey how you feeling?" I asked and she looked at me and smiled._

_"__I'm feeling good today started off ruff but after my meds kicked in I'm feeling a whole lot better thanks for asking" she smiled ad soon we ordered our food and was talking and laughing. _

_"__Mijo tell us about yall first date" Teyana asked_

_"__Okay I was a—" Mijo says and gets cut off._

_"__Dick" Sarynn said and we all laughed_

_"__What you got the dick the first night girl? That's what you told us" Zaria giggled_

_"__No stupid, he was a dick I mean walking around all cocky chest out, like he was the big man on campus and that everyone wanted to be him or around him. But then after he lost the cocky ass attitude he was a gentlemen very sweet made sure I had a good time brought flowers dress casket sharp" Sarynn said smiling and Mijo put his arm around her and kissed her cheek._

_"__Stop before I throw up "Hood said and we laughed _

_"__What about yall?" Sarynn asked_

_"__Keeis picked me up and we went to the movies and then back to his house where he cooked dinner for me very romantic" Zaria said_

_"__Yea I went all out for my girl to show her a good time" I said_

_"__Well that's what you're supposed to do would you like a medal and a Chest to pin it on?" Erin asked and everyone laughed and I gave her the finger and she kissed at me which made me laugh even harder I was glad she felt good enough to crack jokes on me._

_"__What would be your perfect date Erin?" Hood asked digging his fork in her plate and she looked and him and he leaned over and kissed her cheek, I think Chris better make his move soon cause it looks like Hood got the hots for her but I guess Chris sees it cause just then Chris gave that nigga a dirty look that made me laugh._

_"__I don't know, something romantic and special why you plan on asking me out on a date?" Erin asked looking at Hood._

_"__I don't know maybe" Hood said and put his arms around her and she giggle. After got done eating was really sitting there laughing. And started talking old relationships._

_"__So you moving in together aint that sweet" Marie said while running her fingers thru Kid Red's hair._

_"__Yea plan on packing up and stuff next week" Sarynn said_

_"__Your Mom will be pissed she know it's Mijo your moving with?" Teyana asked_

_"__No she doesn't the moment she met him she hated him said that people in the music business was all wrong and he would make me stop going to business school and follow him on the rode and for me to leave him alone I was hoping Gaby would have had my back but she didn't so I told them I broke up with Mijo and started dating this guy named Seth and they was ok with that only if they knew that Seth is Mijo but I'll have to tell them sooner or later." Sarynn said._

_"__I don't like being called Seth but hey she's moving in with me so I'm good now" Mijo said._

_"__Hey why don't you have a boyfriend?" Hood asked looking at Erin leaning on Chris._

**_ERIN _**

_I was enjoying the talk and I started feeling weird but I shrugged it off and just thinking about things until Hood snapped me out of my thoughts._

_"__Umm I had one until after I got sick he broke up with me" I said looking at Sarynn and Maya._

_"__You don't have to talk about it" Hood said sensing I was getting sad._

_"__Nawl it's cool, umm me and him dated sense we was 16 we planned on moving in together after high school and going to the same school and after my 18 birthday I knew I felt sick I thought it was the flu cause I was tired and I was throwing up I knew I wasn't pregnant because I never Ummmm" I said clear my throat. "So that wasn't it and one day at work I was in the pack opening boxes and I passed out and came to in the hospital and I saw my Mom there and she had been crying that's when they said I had a tumor and that everything was going to be okay which I knew was a lie my Mom wouldn't have been crying if everything was going to be okay and that's when they was talking about treatments and stuff and then I was told I had cancer and I cried I texted my boyfriend and told him I wanted to go out then we had to talk. We did that went out and came back to my house and to my room and I told him about why I was sick and that it was cancer and I was going to have surgery and the look he backed up from me and the look gave me, I can't explain it but the look was like something I never seen before he turned and walked out of my room I broke down and cried I called him a lot and texted him a lot and he never answered so I gave him time and a few days later I called him and he had changed his number and I haven't heard from him or seen him since then…. I'll be back" I said and got up._

_"__You okay?" Chris asked looking up at me._

_"__Yea I'm fine going to the bathroom, I was trying to be quiet about it" I said and they all laughed._

_"__Wait I'll go with you" Marie said and got up and we went to the bathroom._

_"__Man if I ever EVER EVVVEER meet that nigga oh it's going down" Kid Red said and everyone laughed. After about 15 minute Marie came back to the table with me out me I went outside to get some air on the little benches they had outside the restaurant and I dug in my purse and took out a Newport 100a of course and lite it and started smoking it. After the 3__rd__ puff, I heard a voice._

_"__What the fuck are you doing?" he said and I looked and it was Chris standing there looking pissed off. I took another drag off it and blew the smoke towards him._

_"__What do you think?" I said and he reached for it and I moved out the way. "Stop"_

_"__No you shouldn't be smoking that's bad for you" he said finally taking it from me._

_"__I know you're not talking you smoke and everything" I said looking at him._

_"__This shit is bad for you, you can…" he said and was cut off._

_"__Get cancer DING news flash I already got cancer so give it back to me please" I said reaching for it and he moves it away from me._

_"__No I'm not where did you get this from anyway?" he asked and my hands started pulling on my shirt._

_"__I saw a guy lite one and I asked him for one and he gave it to me" I lied Chris looked at me then my hands then looked back at me _

_"__Stop fucking lying and come on back in" he said_

_"__Don't talk to me like that and I don't have to do shit I'm grown" I said looking at him._

_"__I know" he said biting on both of his lips "I know I can't so I'm fucking asking you to come back inside" I looked away and got up and grabbed my purse and we went in. after another hour in there me and Chris didn't speak to each other. After walking out Chris walked to the velvet._

_"__Can I have my keys please" he said_

_"__Yes but it's going to be $10" the guy said_

_"__Man I'm not giving you that just give me keys" he said and I was standing there really pissed and I wanted to go home._

_"__Give me $10" the guy said and I looked at Chris and he was pissed._

_"__Fuck $10" he said_

_"__Chris it's just $10 oh my God give it to him" I said_

_"__Shut up" he said waving his hand at me._

_"__Give me $10" the guy said again_

_"__Give me my fucking keys" he said I couldn't stand there and watch Chris take out his anger on this guy cause he's mad at me I saw Keeis and Zaria walking to the car and I walked off towards them._

_"__Can I ride with yall?" I asked_

_"__Sure come on" Keeis said and we all got in and he started up the car and we watched Chris go off on this poor guy._

_Then got his keys and got in his car._

_"__Take me home please" I said_

_"__Huh, Chris wanted all of us to go to the club with him" Keeis said_

_"__Chris might have the power but he's not God, I don't wanna go to no fucking club with him, take me home! You know what forget it" I said ad got out the car._

_"__Erin wait" Zaria said and I took off walking out of the parking lot._

_CHRIS _

_After getting in my car I looked around for Erin I didn't see her but I knew I saw her talking to Keeis and Zaria so I drove my car near theirs._

_"__Hey where's Erin at?" I asked_

_"__She was in the car but got mad and left and took off walking" Keeis said and I nodded at them and I pulled out and looked around and saw her walking and drove her way til I court up with her driving slow by her rolling down window._

_"__Erin, Erin get in the car, stop walking please and get in the car" I begged but she kept walking "PLEASE I'll take you were ever you wanna go just get in please" she finally stop walking and looked at me we had a short staring contest til she got in and closed the door and I drove off. _

_"__Ugh" she whispered_

_"__Why are you walking for I mean you knew we was going to the club what you don't wanna go?" I asked _

_Exhales "No I don't I can't get in I'm only 18" she said in a matter fact type of way._

_"__You know rolling with me you can get in with no problem" I said and smiled and she just rolled her eyes._

_"__I don't wanna go to no club with no sneakers on and I don't wanna go to a club I wanna go home please, just take me home and leave it at that" she said with full attitude._

_"__Man whatever" I said I know she can't be mad about no cigarette…_

_"__Whatever right back to you" she said_

_"__WHAT I KNOW YOU NOT MAD OVER A FUCKING CIGARETTE" I yelled looking at her then the rode "I MEAN THE FUCK IS UP YOU?"_

_"__You not going to yell at me Chris that shit ain't going to happen like what the fuck huh you fucking fight cause I don't wanna go to some dumbass club get the fuck out of here with that shit…You wanna fight with me I mean the last time you got in a fight with a woman in the car it didn't end well for you and it damn sure didn't end well for her." She said with the neck roll and finger pointing and everything._

_"__THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?" I yelled not believing what I just heard did this bitch just say what I thought she said the fuck she better be lucky I didn't pull over and put her ass the fuck out of my car. But I didn't we drove in the worst awkward silence I had ever had in my life she didn't say shit, and I didn't say shit I drove her all the way home and I pulled up to her house and before I could even stop she was already opening the car door when I finally stopped and she got out and slammed the shit out of my door I mean she slammed it hard as hell and she walked to her door unlocked it and went in. I sat there for a second and I was going to get out and go off on her but I didn't fuck her! _


	10. Chapter 10

**_CHRIS _**

**_***2 WEEKS LATER***_**

_It's been 2 weeks now and I have seen or heard from Erin since that day she got out of my car and I won't lie I missed her seeing her but I'll be damned if I be the first one to call or text I wasn't in the wrong she was. She was in the wrong for over reacting like that. Well I was now in Vegas I had a few shows to do here and we was at this show and I was having a good time me and Sean was preforming Beat It up.I was on stage it was me, Sean was on the stage getting it._

_[Me and Sean]_

_" __He ain't fly, no, he don't even drive, no_

_That's why you're calling my phone, and won't leave me alone_

_He ain't even fly dog, you ain't gotta lie no_

_That's why you're calling my phone_

_And you're wanting me to get, get, get it_

_Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it_

_You wantin' me to beat, beat, beat it_

_Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it_

_Not a problem, baby_

_Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it_

_You wantin' me to beat, beat, beat_

_Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it_

_Beat beat"_

_[Sean]_

_ "__I've been out here looking for a girl like you_

_You already settled down and loyal to your dude_

_You got your eyes on me girl, he got his eyes on you_

_My eyes are on this money and it's nothing he can do"_

_[Me and Sean]_

_ "__He ain't fly, no, he don't t even drive, no_

_That's why you're calling my phone, and won't leave me alone_

_He ain't even fly dog, you ain't gotta lie no_

_That's why you're calling my phone_

_And you're wanting me to get, get, get it_

_Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it_

_You wantin' me to beat, beat, beat it_

_Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it_

_Not a problem, baby_

_Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it_

_You wantin' me to beat, beat, beat_

_Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it_

_Beat beat"_

_[Me]_

_ "__You've been out here lookin' for a guy like me_

_And I ain't never settled down just loyal to my team"_

_[Sean]_

_ "__You got your eyes on me, and girl, I got my eyes on green_

_Your nigga he so bumany to boost his self-esteem"_

_[Me and Sean]_

_" __Cause he ain't fly, no, he don't t even drive, no (don't drive)_

_That's why you're calling my phone, and won't leave me alone_

_He ain't even fly dog, you ain't gotta lie no (girl please don't lie)_

_That's why you're calling my phone_

_And you're wanting me to get, get, get it_

_Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it_

_You wantin' me to beat, beat, beat it_

_Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it_

_Not a problem, baby_

_Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it_

_You wantin' me to beat, beat, beat (beat it up)_

_Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it_

_Beat beat"_

_[Wiz Khalifa]_

_ "__Ugh, you say you want a fly nigga_

_Roll somethin' and get high nigga_

_I spendin' all the most and if he ain't coming close then its time to tell him bye_

_I'll take you up in the sky_

_We'll be floatin'_

_Get you wet, like the ocean_

_I'ma speed up on it, if your pussy was a book I would read up on it_

_Girl I'm just trying to get you back to my crib_

_Seen all them Instagram pictures you post so I already know what it is_

_Talk to me now"_

_[Me and Sean]_

_" __He ain't fly, no, he don't t even drive, no (don't drive)_

_That's why you're calling my phone, and won't leave me alone_

_He ain't even fly dog, you ain't gotta lie no (girl please don't lie)_

_That's why you're calling my phone_

_And you're wanting me to get, get, get it_

_Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it_

_You wantin' me to beat, beat, beat it_

_Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it_

_Not a problem, baby_

_Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it_

_You wantin' me to beat, beat, beat (beat it up)_

_Beat, beat, beat it, beat, beat, beat it_

_Beat beat"_

_"__Yo give it up for Chris brown and Sean Kingston" D.J says and the crowd goes wild. I walked over to the side and sat down and just jamming to the music and I heard laughing a very familiar laugh I look around and look around and see her Erin was sitting there where Sarynn, Maya, Zaria, and Marie was all sitting but I did see some guy sitting with them I stared at her she was looking good as always she had on. I could really see her face cause of the hat but I watched her laugh and whoever ole boy was he was all over her and that was pissing me off._

_"__Nigga just go talk to her say Hi" Bu said and I looked at him._

_"__I don't know what you're talking about." I said and looked back at her when the song I love it BY Icona pop started to play all of them but the guy started to sing the song I couldn't help but to watch them mainly her, she then stood up on the her chair with help from ole boy and started singing loud._

_"__YOUR ON A DIFFERENT RODE I'M ON THE MILKY WAY YOU WANT ME DOWN ON EARTH BUT I AM UP IN SPACE YOUR SO DAMN HARD TO PLEASE WE GOTTA KILL THIS SWITCH YOUR FROM THE 70s AND I'M A 90s BITCH, I LOVE IT!" Erin sings and giggles so does all the girls Erin starts doing this cute little dance before she's helped down and her and Sarynn does this dance they grab each other's hand and does this cute dance and I smile I'm glad to see she's feeling better I won't lie and say I wasn't worried about her cause I was if she would have died while I was pissed those 2 weeks I would have been fucking heart broken and fucking disappointed in myself. _

_"__I DON'T CARE I LOVE IT, I DON'T CARE I LOVE IT LOVE IT!" Erin and Sarynn sang dancing around._

_"__She's looking better than she did" Keeis said and I looked over at him and he nodded._

_"__Yea?" How that?" I asked_

_"__Yea she been going to chemo twice a week and going to physical therapy cause for like 4 day I think last week she couldn't walk cause her joints locked up on her and she was in the hospital in pain and so she started working with physical therapy to make sure she can walk and but she can't real hold on to things that much like she used too. She stayed a night at the house with me and Zaria while Zaria's house was getting painted and she fell down the stairs cause she couldn't make up the stairs she didn't wanna got to the hospital from Zaria told me she talked about killing herself just so she wouldn't have to die the way cancer wanted her to die she wanted to make the choice." Keeis said and I looked at him and nodded my head and I looked back at her and I guess I was staring cause she looked up at me._

_"__Hey" I said and she smiled and started pulling on her shirt and I walked from where I was at to where I was now standing behind where she was sitting I was right behind her and I felt her lean back on me for a second I guess to check and she if I was there and I watched her hands pull on her shirt. After awhile there me and her still didn't say anything to each other I guess neither one of us knew what to say to the other one. The time was 6:30pm and the crew went and ate cause the girls went shopping and we was all back at the hotel and I found out what floor and what room Erin's was and I went to her door and knocked and waited and waited I turned around to leave when the door opened and I saw her standing there._

_"__Hey" she said just above a whisper._

_"__What's up" I said we both was looking away right now._

_"__You wanna come in or are your feet glued to the carpet?" she asked and I smiled and walked in and she closed the door and I walked all the way in and sat down on the bed and looked at her._

_"__Ummmm how have you been?" I asked _

_"__I've been better and getting there still tired but I don't let that mess with me I've been drinking those 5 hour energy drinks like twice a day and they work somewhat not a lot but other than that the same still struggling to walk they wanna give me a cane or crutches to use to help me but I don't want it, if I fall hell I fall but I'll look good doing it." She said while sitting on the dresser looking at me._

_"__Yea well I think you should get one of those" I said and she just shook her head._

_"__So what do you want Chris I haven't heard or seen you in 2 weeks, see this is why I don't like letting knew people in cause I get to attached and then they leave like you fucking did." She said and I stood up._

_"__You keep pushing me way like really I wanna be here you'll let me in then close me right back out and I just wanna be there 1000% for you" I said _

_"__Chris that day I was mad at you for tell me what to do then you took out your anger on that guy for asking for $10 who bitches up for $10 I mean like really you get all this money and you bully a guy for doing his job that's a bitch move" she said and I narrowed my eyes at her._

_"__And what about you huh? You said some hurtful shit to me like I don't have no fucking feelings I live with that shit I did every day and to have my best friend throw that shit up in my face hurt me and I was done with you I was like fuck her" I said and the hurt on her face pained me._

_"__And you think I was happy about it you pushed me and wanted to fight and was yelling at me for nothing for not wanting to go to a club Chris or for wanting to go home… I spent most of those 2 weeks alone in my room only went to Keeis's house cause of Zaria and I don't want to be a bother to them or to you so cut your ties with me and go about your business you didn't care to contact me for those 2 weeks so you didn't care right and my friends are happy now there's no point in bothering them and I seen you all on twitter and you was clearly happy and you didn't care still living your life everyone is happy but me" she said _

_ "__Man whatever" I said and she looked at me as I walked towards the door._

_"__Do I have to cry for you to hear me do I have to cry for you to listen to me, do I have too cause I will Chris, look at me, look at me" she said and I looked at her "FUCKING LOOK AT ME EVERYTHING IS GOING TO SHIT MY FUCKING FRIENDS ARE MOVING ON WITH THEIR LIFES AND I CANT ASK THEM TO PUT THEIR HAPPINESS ON HOLD FOR ME CHRIS I'M GOING TO DIE ALONE WITHOUT KNOWING TRUE LOVE" she screamed. I walked to her and touched her shoulders and she looked up at me and I wipe the tear that was threating to fall._

_"__Look get dressed or you can keep this on if you want but I wanna take you somewhere" I said and she nodded her head and went and got her purse and walked back to me. And we soon left after about and 45 minutes drive which was quiet we pulled up somewhere and I remember Edith had told me a few stories about Erin and I had thought of the perfect idea. I just hoped Erin liked the idea as much as I did._

_"Chris this place has been closed for years." She said We pulled up to the gate and suddenly two men were there opening it. I pulled through and of course the place was empty. I pulled into a parking spot furthest away from the big screen. I got out of the car and walked over to her side. I opened the door and held my hand out._

_"Come with me." I said She took my hand and I led her to the parking lot in front of us. I had a blanket laid out with some pillows, along with a brown bag and a cooler with cold drinks inside. "Sit." I directed her to the blanket and sat next down next to her._

_"Chris what are we doing here?" She asked and was so confused._

_"Patience bae." I said and caressed her cheek._

_"What's with the fire pit?" She pointed towards the fire pit a few feet away from us._

_"Part 3 of the surprise."_

_"What's part 2 hell what's part one?" She asked and was getting anxious. It was cute._

_"I'll show you in a couple minutes but first" I said and walked her to the side where there was a table set up with candles around it and a small stage in front of it and I had her sit down. And I walked to the stage. Music for Diagnosed With Love started to play. "I'm staring at the clock_

_It's a quarter to three_

_I'm tossing in my bed_

_Cause I just can't sleep_

_Cause you're not here with me_

_I'm reaching out for you_

_I wish I could talk to you_

_Trying to figure out what's going on with me_

_I'm used to having all the answers for everything_

_Oh girl_

_I think she is the one_

_Where is that coming from?_

_It's so crazy_

_Baby, you simply amaze me_

_So much more than lately_

_I owe it all to you_

_(Owe it all to you)_

_All those games, we_

_Used to play now_

_Seems so lame to me_

_What I'm coming down with_

_Feels new to me_

_All I know is that you are the cure_

_Cause I've been diagnosed with love_

_Does anybody know the answer to this question_

_Cause I'm confused so now_

_I'm opened for suggestions_

_My heart is talking loud (so loud)_

_What is this about (about)_

_I'm really changing now, oh_

_Cleared all the numbers out my phone_

_Done left that whole life alone_

_Those are two of the symptoms I see_

_And I believe_

_Oh girl, I am sure_

_That you are my miracle_

_It's so crazy_

_Baby, you simply amaze me_

_So much more than lately_

_I owe it all to you_

_(Owe it all to you)_

_All those games, we_

_Used to play now_

_Seems so lame to me_

_What I'm coming down with_

_(So new to me, can somebody tell me)_

_Feels new to me_

_All I know is that you are the cure_

_Cause I've been diagnosed with love_

_(Lemme hear you say)_

_Na na na na na na (oh wee)_

_Na na na na (hey) na na na_

_If anybody feels me_

_Let me see you wave your hands_

_I'm diagnosed with love_

_And say, "I'm diagnosed with love."_

_And let me hear you say_

_Na na na na na na (oh)_

_Na na na na na (baby) na na_

_Baby_

_Cause girl, all I know_

_That you are the cure, baby_

_It's so crazy_

_Baby, you simply amaze me_

_(Baby, you simply amaze me)_

_So much more than lately_

_(And I owe it all)_

_I owe it all to you_

_(And I owe it all to you, oh)_

_All those games, we_

_(All those games we used to play, baby)_

_Used to play now_

_Seems so lame to me_

_What I'm coming down with_

_Feels new to me_

_All I know is that you are the cure_

_Cause I've been diagnosed with love_

_Love, cause I've been diagnosed with love_

_Cause that you are the cure_

_Cause I've been diagnosed with love_

_Put your hands together now_

_Everybody put your hands together now_

_You are the cure_

_Cause I've been diagnosed with love" I sing Then the music for Wait For You started to play._

_"__If I asked to kiss ya_

_Would you say yes or turn and walk away, oh baby_

_See I must admit girl_

_Cause all the crazy things that go through my head_

_Woahhh Oh oh No_

_It seemed just like the perfect move at the time_

_For me to make you mine_

_(Girl you sexy from head to toe)_

_You said you think we should wait a while_

_And it might be hard but_

_But I won't complain_

_You could've been anywhere else but you're here with me_

_Oh yeah_

_We can travel to space_

_As long as I got you right here next to me_

_I'm straight_

_Woahhhhhh, girl I'll wait_

_Ohhhhhhhh, for you, yes I will_

_Ohhhhhhhh, I said I'll wait for you_

_I just wanna love ya_

_Lord knows that I can't wait for the day_

_Na, Nahhhhh_

_I said I must admit girl_

_Baby, I swear I'll do whatever it takes_

_(To keep you here with me)_

_It seemed just like the perfect move at the time_

_For me to make you mine_

_(Girl you sexy from head to toe)_

_You said you think we should wait a while_

_Girl it might be hard but_

_But I won't complain_

_You could've been anywhere else but you're here with me_

_Oh yeah_

_We can travel to space_

_As long as I got you right here next to me_

_I'm straight_

_Woahhhhhh, girl I'll wait_

_Ohhhhhhhh, for you, yes I will_

_Ohhhhhhhh, I said I'll wait for you_

_It's been awhile and we both know that I've been patient girl_

_Cause you ain't been trying to give it up, nooooo_

_But I won't complain_

_You could've been anywhere else but you're here with me_

_Oh yeah_

_We can travel this place_

_As long as I got you right here next to me_

_I'm straight_

_Woahhhhhh, girl I'll wait_

_Ohhhhhhhh, for you, yes I will_

_Ohhhhhhhh, I said I'll wait for you " I sing Then music for Gonna be my girl started to play._

_"__But there's something I got to tell you_

_Oh yeah, Oh yeah_

_You ain't got to do it though_

_And I just want you to sit back and listen_

_While I sing this song to you_

_Check me_

_Listen_

_It's not the hardest thing for me to say_

_Without cracking a smile_

_It's something that we both really feel inside_

_But never talked about_

_They call in love_

_Oh yes they do_

_A dangerous thing, when you're part of the game_

_So girl I feel you when you get emotional_

_And don't want to let me go_

_But there's something I got to tell you_

_I don't mean to cut you off but the question is:_

_So when you gone be my girl? (When you gone be my girl?)_

_I want to know_

_When it comes to loving, (why) you change the subject (you should know)_

_And girl you know that I'm the man (you want)_

_Oh yes I am_

_Girl what's really good with you?_

_(So when you gone be my girl?) When you gone be my girl_

_All this breaking up, is getting old now_

_So baby tell me where I stand_

_I know_

_You probably saying to yourself this brotha tripping but_

_This stuff is real_

_But ain't too many fellas that have have the nerve to step up_

_And tell that lady what's up_

_To let her know he's really impressed_

_Now getting straight to the bottom line_

_You're the type of kind of girl a gangsta needs by his side_

_So when you get emotional_

_I won't let you go_

_There's something I got to tell you_

_I don't mean to cut you off but the question is:_

_So when you gone be my girl? (When you gone be my girl?)_

_I want to know_

_When it comes to loving, (why) you change the subject (you should know)_

_And girl you know that I'm the man (you want)_

_Oh yes I am_

_Girl what's really good with you?_

_(So when you gone be my girl?)_

_All this playing up, is getting old now_

_So baby tell me where I stand_

_Tell me girl_

_(I don't mean to be rude but I got to know)_

_So when you gone be my girl? (When you gone be my girl?)_

_I want to know_

_When it comes to loving, (why) you change the subject_

_And girl you know that I'm the man you want (I am the man you need)_

_So baby what's really good with you?_

_So when you gone be my girl?_

_All this breaking up, is getting old now_

_Baby tell me where I stand " I sing After I got done I walked to her and looked at her and she just looked at me not saying a word just looking at me._

_"__Will you be my girl?" she didn't say anything just looked at me… "SHIT I know to fucking soon you don't like me like that right now I fucked up our friendship and it's going to be awkward between us now fuck, why the fuck did I listen to those stupid fucking niggas for" I said rambling on when I felt her hands on my waist and I looked at her._

_"__Yes" she said_

_"__Yes? Yes!" I asked and repeated she smiled and shook her head YES and I wrapped my arms around her and leaned down and kissed her softly and deeply. And I broke the kiss and walked her back to where we started from._

_"__Chris" she said looking at me._

_"__I want to tell you a story." I said and turned towards her and reached for her hands which she gladly gave me. She smiled at me and I started the story._

_"So this is a short story about a little 7 year old girl who wanted nothing more than to see The Lion King at the local drive-in. She had never been to a drive-in and she was so excited when her uncle told her he was going to take her there for her birthday. She talked about it for weeks and even slept with her little stuffed lion every night. Sadly, the night before they had planned to go see the movie she was rushed to the hospital. Her poor little appendix was about to burst and she had to have surgery to remove it. She spent the next few weeks in the hospital and no amount of ice cream, Jell-O, flowers, balloons or get well gifts could make up for her missing out on the movie that night. She cried nearly every day. To make matters worse, by the time she was released from the hospital the movie was no longer playing at the drive-in. The worst part was that the little girl was heartbroken." I said_

_Erin smiled softly through the tears that were slowly falling down her cheeks._

_"And when I finally did see it, it just wasn't the same." She added with a quiet laugh._

_"So you want to tell me what we are doing at this very much closed drive-in?" she asked_

_"Are you ready for your first surprise?" I asked she nodded._

_"__Yes" she said smiling_

_I grabbed my phone and sent out a text. A couple seconds later the big screen lit up. She turned towards the screen and her eyes went wide. She faced me in confusion._

_"Tonight. Just for tonight. It's not closed." I said_

_I motioned with my head towards the screen and her eyes returned to it. The Lion King was displayed in big orange letters. Her eyes lit up. She turned to face me again with her hand over her mouth._

_"No." She was in shock._

_"Yes." I replied with a chuckle._

_"How?" she asked_

_"It pays to be Chris Brown and a very big bank account." I said and winked_

_"Oh Chris, I can't believe this." And there go the tears again. "You are so amazing." She leaned in and cupped my face before drawing me into a long passionate kiss._

_"Thank you" She whispered on my lips._

_"You're welcome. Oh, on to the next surprise." I said and got up from the blanket and moved to the fire pit. After lighting the fire I went to my bag and grabbed out the Jiffy Pop popcorn tin. I set it on the grates just above the fire and it instantly started popping._

_"You can't go to the drive-in and not have popcorn." I said she gave me her full on, gorgeous, perfect teeth smile. You know the one._

_"You know what else you can't not have at a drive-in?" She said and pulled me down to the blanket and straddled me._

_"What?" I asked and I knew what she was doing and I wasn't able to stop her even if I wanted to._

_"This." She said as she pressed her lips to mine. It was slow and heart fluttering and just amazing. Like every kiss I shared with her._

_"Erin we can't watch the movie and make out too." I said I didn't want her to miss out on the movie once again. She pulled back. Her lips parted, her eyes almost begging. How could I say no to her? "Uh. I guess we can do both."_

_Eventually she settled into me. Her back against my front. A bowl of popcorn in her lap. Every now and then she would turn her head and kiss my cheek. This night was turning out exactly how I had wished. Perfect._

_We stayed there for a while after the movie was over. Enjoying what was left of the fire and the beautiful star filled sky that we didn't have the pleasure of seeing in L.A._

_"Erin, what's with you and Disney movies?" I asked turning towards her. We were lying side by side on our backs._

_"I don't know. I just love them." She turned towards me and kissed my nose._

_"Fairytales about prince and princess' and happy endings?" I asked_

_"Exactly." She replied scooting closer to me. I pulled her into my arms and she nestled into my neck. "I've got my own fairytale with you, My Prince." She smiled_

_I laughed. "I'm no Prince Erin. Definitely not" I said_

_"You're my Prince. My knight in shining armor, my Prince Eric, my Prince Phillip, my Prince Charming¸ my Prince. Beast, my Aladdin, my Flynn Rider, my .." she said but was cut off_

_"Okay Okay I get it. Wait! Did you just call me your Beast?" I asked looking at her._

_She giggled. "Yep. My beautiful, sexy, gentle Beast." She kissed me again and then rolled on top of me. I enjoyed seeing this side of her. It made me wish I knew her before she got sick._

_"__Your mine bae" I said touching her face._

_"But not for veeery long." she added. _

_"__You make me happy and I was so unhappy for these passed 2weeks but you do make me happy bae" I said and She kissed me and then laid down on me and turned to watch some cartoons that I set up to play we laid there for a while. After a 2 hours had went by the cartoons was off._

_"Erin?" She didn't answer. "Erin?" She didn't answer again and I was sure she was asleep. I began to whisper to her even though I knew she couldn't hear me. "I love you so much Erin. I want to be with you forever. I know we're both young but I know what I want, and it's you. I want you. I want you to be my wife and I want to be your husband. Marry me Erin." I was being silly but at the same time serious. I knew she couldn't hear me and she wouldn't respond but I needed to say it. To ask it. Even if it was just for myself._

_Imagine my surprise when she whispered back. "Yes."_

_"Yes?" I asked did I really hear that. "Erin? Erin?" Nothing. Either she is dreaming or I am hallucinating. That was strange. Did she really hear me and subconsciously answer me. She is clearly not awake so I don't even know if that is possible. Would it really be that bad if she actually heard me? I did mean it with all of my heart. I do want her to be my wife. I do want to spend the rest of my life making her happy for the short time she haves. I want to marry her. But I don't think I am ready for that at this point in my life._

_I went on and on and on for almost an hour I think. I must have finally tired myself out because before I knew it the sun was shining and I rubbed my eyes and I looked to the side of me and Erin was sleep with her head on my chest she wasn't just Erin anymore she's my girlfriend now and the woman I'm in love with now just gotta tell her that but I don't wanna throw so much at her all at once. I hated to wake her up but I had to we slept at the drive in and we had to get out of here before people saw us and that would bring a crowd so I sat up slowly and she was out and I picked her up and carried her to the car and put her in the back seat and I ran back to get all our stuff putting everything in the trunk and I got in the car and started it and drove off after 30 minute I felt a arm around my shoulder from behind._

_"__Morning Chris" she said_

_"__Morning bae" I said and kissed her hand. "We're headed back to the hotel, I have an idea." She started massaging my chest and as much as I was loving it. There was something I wanted more._

_"What would make you really happy Chris?" she asked_

_"Pancakes. Lots of them." I said and I was starving._

_"Pancakes?" she asked_

_"Mmmm. Will you make some for me bae?" I asked_

_"Me?" she asked hell I sure wasn't cooking them._

_"Do you even have anything in the hotel kitchen?" she asked._

_"Yep. Pat brought over like 7 grocery bags full last night." I said and kissed her hands._

_"I don't know Chris. I'm already your girlfriend. Now I have to cook for you too." She giggled_

_I laughed. "So you would rather have me cook them?" I said and looked at her like she was crazy._

_"Good point. Just call me your personal chef." She gave me an ear to ear smile. We finally arrived to the hotel and got out and I helped her out the car and took her hand and leaned down and kissed her and we walked in hand and hand after a short ride on the elevator we went to my suite._

_I went to the bathroom and she went to the kitchen and started I walked in to the kitchen and she had stripped down I was sitting on top of the counter watching her cook._

_I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was wearing nothing but a white tank top and her light blue boy shorts. Yep. I was definitely addicted to Erin. I could start my own EA meetings. Of course the EA would stand for Erinholics Anonymous. I'm sure I could get some people to come. Ugh. I could not wait to show the world she was mine. Back off bitches and niggas._

_Next thing I knew I was behind her and my hands were snaking around her waist._

_"As my own personal chef I promise to give you daily raises if you promise to always dress like this while preparing my meals." I said as bit down on her shoulder, soothed the spot with my tongue then ran my tongue up to her ear. I faintly heard a gasp as her head leaned back into me._

_"I had something else in mind." She shrugged. "But if this is what you like."_

_"Really? And what did you have in mind?" I asked _

_"A chef's hat." She said and she would look so cute in a chef's hat._

_"And what else would you wear with this chef's hat?" I asked_

_She turned around in my arms and started kissing my neck. When she reached my._

_"Nothing." She whispered I pulled her into a long, hungry, hot kiss._

_"I like your idea better." I said _

_"Mmmm. I thought you would. Now go sit you naughty ass down. Your pancakes are almost ready." She said and slapped my ass and winked._

_I sat down at the table waiting patiently. Getting a good view of my girlfriend's perfect body as she leaned over to get something out of the fridge. As she reached into the cupboard to get a plate I caught sight of her sexy abs and started to get hot and bothered. What was wrong with me? I never went this long with out getting it in with anyone friend or not. So here I was imagining throwing her onto the counter and having a different kind of breakfast._

_I was snapped out of my dirty but thoroughly pleasant thoughts by a plate being sat down in front of me. Awe, I had the most wonderful girlfriend anyone could ask for. She made me pancakes with chocolate chips and whipped cream on the top._

_"Awe bae these look really good. How did you know I liked chocolate chips in my pancakes?" I asked_

_"I make it my point to learn everything about you Chris. I don't just ask you random google questions and ask questions just because." I knew she was up to something with my mamma._

_"I meant it, what I said earlier. You make me so happy." I said _

_"You make me happy too. You're stuck with me ya know?" she said She sat down on my lap and put her arms around me._

_"You say that like it's a bad thing." I said She leaned in and kissed me softly. Grabbing my hand she swiped some whipped cream with my finger and brought it to her lips. She slid her tongue out and licked the tip before taking my finger into her mouth._

_"Mmmm.." She moaned. I blushed. She slid off of me and started walking away. "Better eat your pancakes before they get cold." She knew she had turned me. She just got up and walked away. She was not playing fair._

_"Tease." I said just under my breath. She just laughed and started preparing to make more pancakes._


	11. Chapter 11

**_ERIN _**

_After a very good breakfast we was in his bed laying there watching cartoons Chris said he didn't have anything to do till tonight cause he had a show to do so he wanted to relax and chill out for most of the day and that was fine with me I like laying in the bed with him but this time was different I was his girlfriend._

_"I don't like fighting with you." He said between kisses._

_"I don't like giving you reasons to want to fight with me. I'm so sorry Chris." I said _

_"Shh. I know you are. Just promise to take me into account next time you wanna lite up a Newport" he said _

_His hands were on my face and he pulled me into him again. The kiss was so powerful. I had never experienced anything like it. I guess that is what is feels like when you don't think you are ever going to feel it again. If that makes any sense. I know now that I couldn't live without Chris. I couldn't live without his lips. Just the feel of them against mine. _

_I could kiss him forever and that would be enough. Okay maybe not forever but for right now. But the kiss started to get aggressively hot. His hands were now on my hips pulling me into him. I gasped and he chuckled. I bit down on his bottom lip and he stopped. Then his tongue was in my mouth and I sucked on it._

_His hands on my hips. My mouth on his neck, nibbling, sucking, biting. His head was thrown back and he was letting out soft whimpers. Then a loud moan escaped his throat when I moved my lower half lightly onto his._

_"Sorry." I said_

_"No you're not." he said slightly out of breath._

_"You're right. I'm not." I laughed and he pulled me down to kiss him again.I kissed his lips once more and then his neck. I was in a state of delirious euphoria, his neck had always been very sensitive. I moved further down, rubbing my hands over his strong chest and abs, and moved my mouth to one of his nipples. I began to slowly lick his nipple and used one hand to play with the other. Within seconds they were hard and I gently nibbled on then both, drawing gasps of pleasure from him. I then kissed down his navel and began teasing him by playing with his dick through the boxers. It was pressing hard against the material of his boxers. After what seemed like an eternity, I pulled them off him and grasped his dick with my soft hands. I began to rub his shaft up and down, squeezing on the head slightly._

_"Slower bae please" he gasped I took the hint and began to rub it much slower and used one hand to carefully caress his balls. "Bae wait, I want this as much as you do but" _

_"__I said I wanted to wait" I said and looked at him and with that I moved off of top of him and laid next to him._

_"__Don't be mad bae" he said and slid on his boxers and pulled me to him and kissed me "I don't want this to go down like this bae, trust me but to tire you over" he said and smiled and winked at me. _

**_CHRIS _**

_I sat up and smiled at her I know she's not ready for me not saying I'm all that but I just wanna make sure she's ready._

_"__Take your clothes off and lay on your stomach" I said_

_"My stomach?" She asked._

_"Yes, you've been stressing real hard and your tired and I'm going to start with a back rub. This will ease the tension that has built up in your neck and shoulders from stress. Sometimes the tension is so subtle that you don't know it's there until someone massages it away. So, lay down on the bed naked and relax, I'll take a shower and be back in a few minutes."_

_After a hot shower I softly entered the darkened room and could just make out her magnificent shape - face down on the bed. I rubbed my hands together to warm them and bent down close to her ear._

_"Close your eyes and empty your mind. Focus on my hands as they glide over your back and ease the tension out of your muscles."_

_Slowly, yet firmly, my hands rode from the top of her shoulders to the small of her back. I used my fingers and palms to apply slight pressure and ease the tightness. Her sighs of relaxation told me I was doing the trick. She was living in the moment and simply enjoying the sensations of pleasure imparted by my strong, yet gentle hands._

_After a few quiet minutes of caressing her back, I worked my hands down over her ass. I firmly cupped a cheek in each hand and massaged them with a circular motion. She tensed a bit as I started this; a natural reaction, despite the circumstances leading up to this moment. _

_Think about it. _

_Here she was: lying before someone completely naked while he massaged her ass. It's an erotic experience. If it's done right you're going to get turned on and our culture still considers this somewhat taboo. However it doesn't take long for desire to overcome social boundaries and body language doesn't lie. As I caressed and fondled her ass, her hips began to rise and gyrate slightly - a choreographed dance of desire._

_I leaned forward and softly kissed her in small of her back. I continued up, kissing her back and stretching out my tongue for long, slow licks up along her spine. She gasped the first time I did this, and shuddered a bit too, but I could tell she wanted me to continue. This was a novel experience for her, but it's novelty added to its eroticism, and her desire was building._

_"__Turn over bae" I said and lifted the blanket and turned my head as she rolled over and I placed the blanket over her. She reached out with both hands to grab my head and pulled me to her and started to kiss me and I climb on top of her kissing her lips, then her neck and I move down her body. Not wanting to tease her - but to prolong her pleasure - I move my head between her legs and kissed the inside of her right thigh, just above her knee. Again I used my tongue to lick the soft skin on the inside of her thigh, from her knee to her mons vulva. She shuddered again, no one had ever done this either and it was driving her crazy with desire. I hadn't yet caressed her pussy with my tongue, but she was more turned on than she'd ever been and wetter than she thought possible._

_I kissed the inside of her left thigh and once again traced a path upward with the tip of my tongue, slowing a bit as I got close to the center of her womanhood, then licking with increased pressure along the perineum, causing her hips to rise off the bed again._

_"Chris, dammit!" she said _

_I laughed softly to myself and, putting my hands on the insides of her thighs, gently spread her legs as far as they would comfortably go. I then slowly swept my tongue from bottom to top, the length of her pussy, causing another shudder to radiate through her body - for a brief moment I thought she'd climaxed!_

_"Oh God, yes! Lick! Lick more! Lick faster!" he moaned_

_"Your wish is my command, bae." I said And I buried my face in her crotch. The first licks were long. Long and slow. _

_From bottom to top, with my tongue flat and broad across her open labia. Steadily and firmly, I licked her over and over again, pulling my tongue away just shy of her clitoris. _

_Her clit was poking out of its hood, fully engorged and begging for attention. I knew if I touched it with the tip of my tongue it would be all over - I'd send her over the edge in a mind-blowing orgasm - crashing like storm waves upon the shore. I wanted that to happen, but not yet. Bringing a woman to one orgasm is not unique; bringing her to several - slamming through her body in wave after wave, while she squirts like a fire hose - is the pleasure I wanted her to know._

_I continued licking upward, varying from the center by alternating licks along each side of her mons - to cover every inch with my tongue. By this time my face was drenched in her juices and I was able to savor that special nectar that only an aroused woman can give._

_Finally I could sense that the time was right. Her mind was in that special place, that heaven where only the sensations of pleasure are felt. She was drenched with desire, sprawled flat on her back, breathing fast and moaning with lust. In the dim light, beads of sweat glistened on her body. Her nipples were rock hard and poking out as her breasts heaved up and down._

_On the next lick I passed over her clit. Then another. With the third lick I stopped on her clit and I wiggled the tip of my tongue on it for a few seconds. I pulled away for a brief count and then did it again. She grabbed my head with both hands and held it down to her pussy._

_"Yes, there, there. Don't stop! Lick my clit! Suck on it! Make me cum!" she screamed And so I did! I bore down on her clit with my tongue and started licking in a frenzy. Faster and faster and faster! She was holding my head in place, but her hips were bucking off of the bed, literally fucking my face with all the force she had. I could feel her impending climax building - her hips rose up she arched her back Yessssss! Yes! Yes, oh fucking hell, yes!"_

_He just had her first and only whole body orgasm. It took several minutes for her to come back to Earth. We lay there together, my face between her thighs, in that blissful post-orgasmic world. I didn't lick her, knowing from experience just how sensitive a woman is at moments like this. I just enjoyed the warm, soft pillow that her mons had become as I too caught my breath. Although I didn't cum, at moments like this I feel as if I did so vicariously. The special intimacy of touching her with my tongue allows me to feel and experience her climax in a way that intercourse never does._

_When I sensed the moment was right, I began to softly lick again, leaving her clitoris alone for the moment and simply savoring the nectar of love. After a few minutes of this her arousal began again and she guided my face between her thighs._

_"I've never cum more than once. I feel completely drained and can't believe you're not exhausted. But by licking me again, I'm getting turned on, so either stop, or be prepared to finish what you've started." She said_

_"Oh, I'm prepared alright, I'll be licking you until you push me away!" I said_

_"After what you've just done to me, I believe you" She said _

_Actions speak louder than words; I covered her pussy with my mouth and continued doing what I love best._

_Her second climax came sooner and was less intense, but she still rode my face like there was no tomorrow. I avoided her clit for several minutes, aware of just how sensitive it is. When I turned my attention to it however, I barely teased it with a couple of flicks of my tongue as she went over the top and into the abyss of a second orgasm!_

_Being less intense, she didn't need as long to recover. When she was ready, I brought my mouth to her - covering her lips with mine - and worked my tongue up inside her pussy, swirling it in a steady circular motion. My upper lip was brushing her clitoris and in less than a minute she exploded into her third climax._

_After a brief respite I lifted her legs over my shoulders and nuzzled my chin into the very bottom of her pussy. From this angle I was able to extend my tongue farther inside her, lapping away past the inner vaginal lips. My nose was buried in there as well, and her clitoris was riding in the saddle over the bridge of my nose. By riding my face like this she was receiving a sensory overload of pleasure. My tongue was filling her and my nose was caressing her clit...in less than a minute she tripped over the top into another mind-blowing climax and drenched my already soaked face with more of her juices._

_It went on like this for some time. I got to the point where I could read her like a book. I knew exactly where to lick, how fast or slow, and the amount of pressure to apply before sending her over the edge. By this time she had long since given up any resistance or inhibitions. She was riding my face as if her life depended on it and going with the flow, as waves of pleasure slammed through her body._

_Finally, completely drained, she gently pushed my face away "No more. I think this will hold me over until the time is right but I can't take anymore!" she said_

_I smiled as I sat up. I went into the bath and ran a washcloth under the water until it turned hot. I thoroughly twisted out the excess water until it was just warm and damp. Returning to her bedside I gently washed her vagina and between her legs. I rinsed it out and repeated it a few times as she simply lay there, in a state of bliss but completely spent._

_We lay cuddled beside each other for a while, not speaking, but simply enjoying the warm sensation of one another's body. Time disappeared, so I don't know how long it was before I rolled over and gently caressed her breast, bringing my mouth to her nipple and teasing it with my tongue. She let me play for a few seconds before she pushed me away with a laugh_

_"No, I told you no more! You're going to kill me with pleasure. As much as I hate to say it, I need to leave." She said _

_"__Yea right shut up silly" I said and we laid there til I fell asleep and Erin finally fell asleep we slept for about 2 maybe 2 hours I was showered and dressed I was sitting on the bed waiting on Erin to come out she finally opened the door I was staring at the tv._

_"__Bae you ready the niggas meeting up there" I said and I knew she was outside of the bathroom I looked her walking slow to me with blood pouring from her nose and mouth and I just went to her._


	12. Chapter 12

**_ZARIA _**

_I was sitting in the living room of mine and Keeis hotel I was waiting on him really when I saw E! news was coming on normally I change the channel but the remote was in the kitchen on the counter and I was too lazy to get up and get it so I was stuck watching this. They was talking about white people problems I really didn't care._

_"__Z come on we gotta fucking go" he said running into the living room pulling me up from the couch._

_"__Wait I gotta get my purse where are we going in a hurry?" I asked grabbing my purse and my phone and was pulled out of the hotel._

_"__Hood just texted me they rushing Erin to the hospital" he said and it seemed like I was pulling him to the elevator we waited and it opened up and we got on there was the whole crew all of us on there, no one said a word we got to the ground floor and rushed out only to see the ambulance pulling off and I looked and saw Chris in the back seat in tears as Mijo and Sarynn drove off. We all rushed to the car and took off._

_We got to the hospital and went in and was sent to the 7__th__ floor where we walked to the waiting area and we saw Chris, Mijo, Sarynn and Pat and Alex sitting there Chris had his head down and he was clearly crying._

_"__What happen what they say?" I asked as we sat down._

_"__Waiting on the doctor to come back out" Sarynn said as she rubbed Chris's back. We sat there for about 30 minutes when the doctor came out and we all got up and went to him._

_"__Chris? Chris?" the doctor said and Chris walked up wiping his face._

_"__Yes that's me" Chris said_

_"__You are listed as closet kin so is it safe to talk in front of everyone here?" the doctor asked_

_"__Yes we're all family" Chris said_

_"__Well Erin haves a cancerous tumor that started to from one abnormal cell. The exact reason why a cell becomes cancerous is unclear. It is thought that something damages or alters certain genes in the cell. This made the cell abnormal and multiply out of control. And with it spreading and the tumor already in her head it caused her to bleed uncontrollably and has she said anything about,Pain or discomfort in the upper abdomen" the doctor said_

_"__She did for about 2 weeks and how she wasn't really hungry" Maya said _

_"__Well we're going to do a biopsy" the doctor said and a few of us there was lost._

_"__What's that?" Hood asked_

_"__A biopsy is a medical procedure that obtains a small piece of tissue for diagnostic testing. The sample is examined under a microscope to detect any abnormalities. A definitive diagnosis of cancer cannot be made unless a sample of the abnormal tissue is examined histologically" the doctor said and I watched Chris face and I wanted to cry for him._

_"__Ummmm wait yall just going to do that like it ain't nothing not giving a fuck about if it's necessary or not" Keeis said_

_"__No sir we're not we're first going to do a gastro scope which is a thin, flexible, telescope. It is passed through the mouth, into the esophagus and down towards the stomach and duodenum. The endoscope contains fiber-optic channels which allow light to shine down so I can see inside her stomach and duodenum. And see what area needs to be cut and taken out to see what needs to be done for the surgery" the doctor said_

_"__Surgery? Wait why surgery I mean really?" Maya asked_

_" __The surgery will come after the biopsy When you have a gastroscopy, if anything abnormal is seen then I can take a biopsy. This is done by passing a thin grabbing instrument down a side channel of the gastro scope. It can take two weeks for the biopsy she is confirmed to have stomach cancer, further tests may be done to assess if it has spread. She'll have a barium meal X-ray, a CT scan, an MRI scan, an ultrasound scan, laparoscopy or other tests. This assessment is to see the stage of the cancer." The doctor said and I saw Chris walk away from the doctor._

_"__Stage? She was told she have cancer she haves a tumor in her head so what's the reason for doing this?" I asked_

_"__Yes but we need to go in and see where has it spread, How much the tumor in the stomach has grown, and whether it has grown partially or fully through the wall of the stomach. Whether the cancer has spread to local lymph nodes. Whether the cancer has spread to other areas of the finding out the stage of the cancer it helps doctors to advice on the best treatment options. It also gives a reasonable indication of prognosis" the doctor said._

_"__Can this be cured?" Mijo asked_

_"__The treatment may aim to cure the cancer. Some stomach cancers can be cured, particularly if they are treated in the early stages of the disease. But we doctors tend to use the word remission rather than the word cured. Remission means there is no evidence of cancer following treatment. If you are in remission, you may be cured. However, in some cases a cancer returns months or years later." The doctor said and I knew that to be true cause the one in her brain returned "This is why we are sometimes reluctant to use the word cured. And other treatment may aim to control the cancer. If a cure is not realistic, with treatment it is often possible to limit the growth or spread of the cancer so that it progresses less rapidly. This may keep her free of symptoms for some time. And also some treatment may aim to ease symptoms. If a cure is not possible, treatments may be used to reduce the size of a cancer, which may ease symptoms such as pain. If a cancer is advanced then you may require treatments such as food supplements, painkillers, or other techniques to help keep her free of pain or other symptoms." _

_"__This surgery what happens?" Kid Red asked_

_"__Removing the tumor may be curative if the cancer is in an early stage. The common operation is to cut out the affected part of the stomach. Sometimes the whole of the stomach is removed. Sometimes this is done laparoscopic ally a key-hole surgery. Even if the cancer is advanced and a cure is not possible, some surgical techniques may still have a place to ease symptoms. For example, a blockage may be eased by removing part of the stomach, or by using laser surgery or by a bypass operation. And after surgery she'll undergo chemo radiotherapy then we'll see how the treatment has taken." The doctor says_

_"__Could she die from this surgery?" Marie asked _

_"__No but each tumor removal surgery carries certain risks that are inherent to the procedure. There is always a risk of misdiagnosing a cancer if an inadequate sample was procured during biopsy, or if the tumor was not properly located. There is a chance of infection of the surgical site, excessive bleeding, or injury to adjacent tissues. The possibility of metastasis and seeding are risks that have to be considered in consultation with an oncologist. And it can cause it to spread thru the body faster and I hate to say this but her age and the stages of cancer she haves so far I'm surprised she'd been able to move around and do things on her own." The doctor said_

_"__Can I see her?" Chris asked from behind us._

_"__Yes for a short while she's under anesthesia so she may come in and out of it" the doctor said and Chris went to follow him._

_"__Tell her we're all her and we love her" I said and Chris nodded his head and Chris followed the doctor down the hall way._

**_CHRIS_**

_I was walking with the doctor with Pat behind me and we got to the room and the doctor stopped and looked at me._

_"__I shouldn't be saying this but I didn't wanna say this in front of everyone else. But if there's anything you wanna do for her, or she wanna do that's so important do it now, DO IT NOW! Cause the way they brought her in I was surprised she was and is still able to do a lot of things on her own" The doctor said and walked away and I stood there at the door and opened it and went in and I saw her laying there with her eyes closed and I walked to the bed and leaned down and kissed her forehead and I looked at her and she slowly opened her eyes and looked at me and smiled hard, and she touched my face._

_"__You been crying Chrissy pooh" she said in a sleepy voice._

_"__Nawl I haven't. The doctor said your going to be fine and get out of here soon" I said and she looked away then back at me._

_Liar" she said and I smiled I looked at her face and she looked tired, I just want her to be better._

_"__Yea I'm lying" I said and she smiled and I took her hand and kissed it._

_"__Chris you know what I want?" she asked looking away towards the window._

_"__What's that bae?" I asked cause whatever she wanted I was giving it to her, no matter whatever it is I got all the money in the world and I'll give it to her._

_"__I wanna see fireworks, all the colors in the sky I just wanna see fireworks.." she says and closes her eyes "I always wanted to go to Paris see Paris me and my Mom was going to go there after I got done with college we was going to go there and see my Mom smile, Paris now I can't see Paris or my Mom smile there maybe she'll be able to go once I'm gone, once I'm gone" she starts to cry and I hold her hand tight and kiss it an d then I wipe her eyes and she looks at me. "I always wanted to go on a gondolier ride, you know what that is the long boat with the guy who moves the boat with the stick" I shook my head yes I knew what she was talking about. "Well they have them here but it's not the real one like in Paris, it's tradition on the ride that you kiss under the bridge. I may never get to do that, I may never get to see that"_

_"__Yes you will" I said and I leaned to her and kissed her._

_"__I'm scared, where's my Mom? Is she here yet?" she asked_

_"__She's on her way I sent Alex to go get her and my mamma" I said and I watch her close her eyes again. I need to tell her how I feel before it's too late. "Bae I gotta tell you something" She was silent I think the meds knocked her out. I sat there holding her hand._

_After a few minutes the nurse walked in and looked at me and I looked at her._

_"__Sir we have to get her ready" the nurse said _

_"__Can I have a few more minutes please?" I begged and the nurse nodded_

_"__We'll be in about another 15 minutes" the nurse said and walked back out._

_"" If you had a choice_

_Then what would you chose, to do?_

_I could live without money_

_And if everyday was sunny_

_I could live without the rain_

_And if I ever went up to heaven_

_I would fall right back down_

_That life wouldn't be living_

_Because you're the one I couldn't live without_

_If I couldn't blink_

_Would I still be able to see you_

_I couldn't imagine_

_Without arms could I reach_

_No way could I ever hold you_

_I need these things_

_Like I need you_

_If you had a choice_

_What would you chose_

_I could live without money_

_And if everyday was sunny_

_I could live without the rain_

_And if I ever went up to heaven_

_I would fall right back down_

_That life wouldn't be living_

_Because you're the one I couldn't live without_

_If I couldn't dream_

_Would I believe that there could be a you and me_

_And if I couldn't sing_

_Would you be able to hear my melody_

_And know that something's wrong_

_And I'm afraid that you're moving on_

_How can I fly when you're my wings_

_I need these things_

_Like I need you_

_If you had a choice_

_What would you chose_

_I could live without money_

_And if every day was sunny_

_I could live without the rain_

_And if I ever went up to heaven_

_I would fall right back down_

_That life wouldn't be living_

_Because you're the one I couldn't live without_

_You can take it all from me_

_And it wouldn't mean anything_

_Turn the whole world against me_

_As long as you don't leave_

_It's getting hard for me to sleep_

_Even harder for me to breathe_

_I'm used to life with you_

_Tell me what I need to do_

_I could live without money_

_And if everyday was sunny_

_I could live without the rain_

_And if I ever went up to heaven_

_I would fall right back down_

_That life wouldn't be living_

_Because you're the one I couldn't live without_

_I could live without money_

_And if every day was sunny_

_I could live without the rain_

_And if I ever went up to heaven_

_I would fall right back down_

_That life wouldn't be living_

_ Because you're the one I couldn't live without. " I sing and I feel her squeeze my hand and she slowly open her eyes._

_"__I love that song, stop crying like a bitch" she says and slowly smile._

_"__I gotta tell you something stay awake" I say and she shakes her head slowly and smiles weakly. "Erin I love you"_

_"__I love you too Chris" she whispers_

_"__No I mean I'm in love with you" I say_

_"__I'm in love with you too Christopher" she says and smiles and I got up and leaned down to her and wrapped my arms around her and kissed the crook of her neck and I sat on her bed and just held her like that til the nurse came back in and she was off._


	13. Chapter 13

**_ERIN_**

**_3 WEEKS LATER_**

_I was still in the hospital but I was leaving today I had the surgery and yes a tumor had formed in my stomach and story of my life the cancer spread thru out my body thru out my stomach and my chest and now I'm doing chemo 3 times a week and Radiation treatment 3 times a week and after all these other test they was giving me my body was and is super tired all I wanted to was sleep and sleep and more sleep.. And on top of all of this I had to use crutches let's just say this I'm not using those fucking things. So the nurse came in and discharged me, and I spoke to the dietitian and I was off but I was kinda pissed cause Chris wasn't here,I hadn't seen him in 3 days and right now up here it was just my beasties and my Mom we all left and was walking out the door and Paparazzi was there snapping pictures off us. Like why we're not famous, Chris nor OHB was with us. Then out of nowhere they was after me..ME!_

_"__Erin, Erin where's Chris?" paparazzi asked_

_"__Erin, Erin are you with Chris? Are you his new girlfriend?" paparazzi asked_

_"__Erin are you here cause of Chris beating you?" paparazzi asked_

_"__Oh My God" I said and covered my face and I got in the car with my Mom, Sarynn, Zaria. While Maya and Marie got in Maya's car._

_"__Baby are you okay" my Mom asked as she drove off._

_"__Yes but how did they know who I am how did they found out who I am and to be waiting outside of the hospital for me" I asked_

_"__I don't know but you being around Chris they was going to find out I guess" Sarynn said and I nodded my head and leaned back and closed my eyes and exhaled and thought I haven't heard from Chris all day so I took out my phone and called him._

**_Dialing Chrissy Pooh_**

_The phone just rang and rang and rang then it went to voicemail._

_"__Hey Chris it's me call me back" I said and hung up and texted him._

_Me- Hey Chris why you not answering the phone call me back I just left the hospital, why wasn't you here._

_After sending that text I put my head back and closed my eyes and fell asleep and I don't know how long we drove all I know is that I was sleeping and it was good soon I felt myself being tapped softly and I opened my eyes and looked and saw it was Zaria standing there with the door open and I got out the car and looked around we wasn't at my house we wasn't anywhere really._

_"__Where are we?" I asked and Zaria smiled at me._

_"__Just walk this way Erin…" she said_

_"__I wanna go home and Chris hasn't called me back or texted me back" I said walking with her and I pulled out my phone and checked it and saw I had one new text from Chrissy Pooh_

_Chrissy Pooh- Look up_

_Me- huh_

_Look up what does that mean I thought to myself and looked up_

**_CHRIS_**

_Me and the crew was sitting at the private jet waiting and I saw Erin walking with Zaria and I sent Erin a text._

_Me- Look up_

_My Bae- Huh_

_I sat there waiting for her to look up and she did and she beamed._

_"__CHRIS!" She yelled and took off running to me and I got up and walked just a little bit and she got to me and jumped up wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck and hugs me and I wrapped my arms around her waist._

_"__Someone missed me" I laughed. And kissed her, and hugged me tight. "So was that a yes?"_

_"What?" she asked_

_"You missed me?" I asked _

_"Maybe just a little bit." She said and held her thumb and inch away from her pointer finger to show me how much. "I was so hurt when I didn't see you at the hospital and then you didn't answer my phone call or my text and I was so hurt" she said_

_"__I know I hated doing that but come on lets go… Ummmm where's your crutches at?" I asked as I put her down and she looked at me and started pulling on her shirt._

_"__I don't need them, they said I don't have to use them" she lied and I smiled at her my pretty little liar._

_"__Whatever your using them bae, come on" I said and we all got on the jet and sat down._

_"__Where we going?" she asked_

_"__You'll have to wait and see bae" I said and closed the shades and she laid her head on my shoulder. And inner laced my fingers with hers and I kissed her softly and deeply. So after only a 1 hour and 36 mins flight. We land and everyone gets off the plane but me and Erin and I stop her and cover her eyes and pick her up and carry her down the stairs._

_"__Here put this blind fold on please" I said handing her a blindfold_

_"__Are you planning on feeling me up?" she asked smiling_

_"__Yes but put that on please" I said_

_"__Ok" she said and put on the blindfold and I kept leading her to the car and helped her in and we drove off after about 30 minutes of me stopping her from trying to take off her blind fold and finally pulled up to somewhere and cut the car off and I got out and went to her and helped her out and walked her to in front of the car and I kept grabbing her butt making her swing wildly at me and all I did was move out of her way._

_"__Stop swinging at me girl" I giggled_

_"__Stop grabbing my butt boy" she laughed_

_"__What you mean like this" I said and grabbed it again_

_"__STOP" she laughed_

_"__Okay now look" I said taking the blindfold off and I looked at her face_

_"__Is this? Are we really?" she asked_

_"__Yes bae the Eiffel Tower and yea we are in Paris" I said looking at her and she turned to me and hugged me tight and kissed me. I was hoping no one seen me but Big Pat sticks out like a sore thumb I had on my hat trying to keep my face covered but it didn't work we broke the kiss when._

_"__OH MY GOD IT'S CHRIS BROWN" a fan yelled as she and her friends came running towards us and this sparked off a mob._

_"__Chris, Erin come on yall let's get out of here" Pat says and we start walking back to the car I get Erin safely ._

_"__HI CHRIS, PICTURE PLEASE CHRIS" Fans said and I waved and smiled and took a few pictures and got in the car._

_"__Hi Erin" a fan says and I looked like how did they know her name._

_"__Hi" she said and waved and we drove off._

_"__How did they know your name?" I asked taking her hand in mine._

_"__I don't know, when I was leaving the hospital paparazzi was out there snapping shots and calling my name. I don't know how they found out who I was" she said. After about a 30 minute drive we arrive at the Plaza Athenee and we was greeted and walked to the elevator and got on where there was a guy there who worked the elevator._

_"__What floor" they guy asked _

_"__Suite 750" I said wrapping my arms around Erin._

_"__Oh Eiffel Suite Duplex Terrace, it haves a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower." The guy says and I watch Erin smile._

_"__Excuse I have a question sir" she says_

_"__Yes ma'am" the guy said_

_"__How's the elevator business?" she asked and I put my hand over my mouth trying not to laugh._

_"__Well it haves it's ups and downs" the guy said and all of us burst out laughing. Finally we was on our floor and I unlocked the door and we went in and I watched her face light up and she walked right to the terrace and I followed he and she turn to me and smiled, love seeing her this happy._

_I pulled her to me and kissed her, passionate and loving kiss._

_"I missed you so much Chris." she whined into my mouth before I started pulling her into a deep kiss._

_"I missed you too. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you but I had 2 shows that I couldn't back out of." I said she rested her forehead against chest and wrapped her arms around me._

_"You have been there for me. Trust me. But I am sooo happy you are finally, actually here. I need to feel you Chris. I need to feel this." She said as she touched my arm. Her simple touch created so much warmth and comfort._

_"I'm here baby. I'm not going anywhere." I said_

_We shared another long and passionate kiss and I couldn't pull my lips away. I didn't care that I needed to breathe. I would be happy to die kissing her._

_Our tongues danced like they had been partners for years, so comfortable and in sync. Our hands roaming and remembering every feeling, touch and reaction._

_We both finally pulled away, hanging on desperately to our last breaths. After a quick breather I pulled her back in again. This time the kiss was sweeter, gentler, slower but with the same amount of passion._

_"I love you." She whispered as she pulled away._

_"I love you too Erin. So much, and I can't take being away from you anymore. I need you with me. Especially right now." I said_

_I got a bit choked up and she grabbed a hold of me and held me tight. I knew it was a matter of time before I finally let go. Before I finally broke down. I had been strong for far too long. Erin was exactly what I needed right now._

_"I'm here baby." She whispered over and over again in my ear._

_At this point we were sitting on the terrace. I had practically collapsed in her arms. All of the emotions I had been holding in were pouring out of me uncontrollably. The damn had broken, the walls had crumbled. I wasn't worried. I had Erin to help put me back together._

_I don't know how long we sat there. I just knew that I had never felt more loved and at ease than right then being held tight in her arms. She started stroking my hair and was still whispering words of comfort. It didn't matter what she said. Just the sound of her voice soothed me like nothing else ever had._

_I lifted my head to look at her and she cradled my face and kissed my tears…and then my lips. It was gentle peck. Just enough to tell me everything I needed to hear without saying it._

_"Thank you, I needed that." I said_

_"I know and I'm sorry." She said but why now being here in Paris we are going to have some fun all I see is fun ahead of us._


	14. Chapter 14

**_ERIN_**

_I held Chris while he cried and I know he has a lot on his plate with his new album coming out, then soon a tour and drama coming at him always and me being sick is just adding more on to him and all I could say was I'm sorry and I just wanna easy his mind and I think sex will do that for him I mean yes I'm a virgin but if this will ease his mind and bring some stress off of him._

_We finally went in and everyone is really doing their own thing right now we was going to meet up for dinner later tonight. We watched some TV together, and I knew he was trying to relax me and put me at ease; I was very nervous I was pulling on his shirt for dear life. Finally, I clicked off the television. I took his hand in mine, and looking him in the eye, pulled him gently off the chair and onto the bed next to me. He held me in a tight hug, and there we sat for about 10 minutes._

_"I've been waiting 3 long busy days to do this..." he whispered into my hair. I smiled, and finally he let me go. He held my face in his hands, and looked me straight in the eye. I could feel myself melting in his gaze - there was no mistake, I was truly in love with him. I smiled tearfully, but they were tears of happiness. Slowly he brought my face towards his until our noses were touching, and then we kissed._

_As I said, I am very very I was still a virgin. But when I felt his soft lips touch mine, what felt like an electric shock flowed through me. We kissed several times, then he lay me down on the bed and lay down next to me. We lay on our sides facing each other, gently kissing, while he rubbed his hand over my stomach. He worked his hand upwards to caress my breasts, and then I place my hand on his and guided it down between my legs. I was wearing jeans but still could feel his touch, and he grabbed at my crotch. I jumped slightly, and he smiled._

_"Like that?" he asked. I simply nodded in reply. He smiled again, and rolled me over so that I was flat on my back. He lay on top of me and continued kissing me all over, his mouth working down my neck to my chest. I giggled as the kisses tickled me, and he laughed in return. Soon I felt him pulling my shirt up; I lifted my arms and it was gone. He lifted me off the bed and reached around to unhook my bra, which joined my shirt on the floor. Still straddling me, he gazed down at my breasts._

_"So lovely..." he said. I blushed; no one had ever seen me without a shirt before only Chris. He caressed them softly, first my left and then my right, and then leaned over and started kissing them. He planted his lips all over my chest, before he looked up at me, eyes twinkling. Then he licked my nipples, which made them instantly turn rock hard, and he took them, one at a time, into his mouth and gently sucked on them. My back arched underneath him; I had never felt such a sensation before and it felt incredible. I could feel myself starting to get moist in excitement._

_"Now...let's get rid of these..." he said, rolling off me and looking down at my jeans. He swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped them, and in no time they were off, leaving me in just my panties. He laughed when he saw them. "You cheeky little minx!" this afternoon with the clothes my Mom brought me and I had chosen to wear my pink panties that had two large cherries on them. I don't know why, but something had told me to do it. I lifted up my ass, and he deftly peeled my panties off and tossed them to the floor where the rest of my clothing had been deposited. _

_I was now completely exposed. No one had ever seen me naked before only Chris I notice he was the first guy I felt comfort with to be naked with and want to give myself too, and my face was flushed bright red. He paused only to whip off his own clothing, and then he was lying next to me on the bed again. He rubbed my stomach and my tits while kissing me all over, and once he judged that I was nice and turned on, he slowly brought his hand down. He began fingering my clit, softly at first. He worked up the intensity for a few minutes, and then got up and moved down and leaned between my legs. He slowly and gently pushed them apart, and lowered his face towards my pussy. I gasped with pleasure as I felt his tongue snake across my pussy; he used his tongue to work my clit until I was soaking wet. After a while he went back to using his fingers, and began kissing me all over. With one hand he rubbed and tickled and kneaded my clit, with the other he stroked his dick, I wanted to look and see it, I mean the pictures online and on tumblr I was too scared to look so I didn't. _

_Suddenly he was on top of me, shoving me legs apart. I knew what was going to happen and even though I very much wanted it, I was very nervous my right hand and my left hand was pulling on the sheets. I'd heard that having sex for the first time was painful. I was incredibly tense and nervous, and I'm sure he could see that. I tried to clamp my legs back together, but he had already positioned himself between them and was leaning over me. I squeezed my eyes shut as I knew that he was going slowly and trying to make sure it was going to be as painless as possible for me._

_"You okay?" he asked. I nodded, however, he stopped before he was even started._

_"What...?" I asked quietly._

_"Don't want to overdo it...And just pound the shit out of you cause that's what's going to happen if we keep going and I don't want your first time to me pounding the shit out of you bae" he replied, and kissing me. He went back to fingering my clit, while with his other hand he masturbated himself, quickly bringing us both to orgasm. We lay next to each other, and he grabbed me in his arms and held me tightly against him. We were silent a moment, until I spoke._

_"I'm sorry Chris… I wanted to help your relive some stress" I said and looked at me and glanced down at my hands then back at me and he knew I wasn't lying._

_"__Bae don't ever do shit just to please me, like the fuck I would have fucked the shit out of you right then I mean that's some bull shit Erin" he said and it hurt that he was fussing at me for wanting to make love to him. I looked at him and moved out of his arms and grabbed my clothes and got back dressed quick and struggled with the button._

_"__Damn it" I said and Chris got up and came to me._

_"__Let me help you" he said and I moved back._

_"__NO! Fuck you Chris your fucking mad at me like really I mean this doesn't make any sense, I gotta go" I said and put on my shoes and walked out the room and I looked around for my purse and saw it and walked well I tried to walk to it my legs felt weird and I put my arms out to balance me and I moved enough to get my crutches and used it to get to my purse and by that time Chris came out the room._

_"__Bae wait I'm shit fuck I said the wrong things wait a minute" he said but I just shook my head and crutched my way to the door and got it and opened it and left the suite and went to the elevator and pushed it and waited and then I heard the door open and Chris walked out to me._

_"__I don't wanna hear it" I said pushing the button over and over._

_ "__Please come back in and let me explain, I don't want you to be off by yourself come back in please" he said _

**_^DING^_**_elevator opened up and the guy smiled at me._

_"__Going down" the guy said I looked at him and back at Chris._

_"__Please" he said and I looked at him, do I go back in with him and hear him out or do I go to someone else room and fuss about him first few hours in Paris and there's already a problem!_


	15. Chapter 15

**_SARYNN _**

_I was changing my clothes in the bed room when Mijo walked in and sat on the bed. And I looked at him and smiled and he smiled back then looked at his phone then back at me._

_"__What?" I asked_

_"__I need you to do something for me please" he said and I fixed my clothes and looked at him, there was something wrong he wasn't acting like himself._

_"__What's that?" I asked and he got up and went to his bag and took out a white plastic bag and handed it to me._

_"__Take this and use it please" he said and I opened the bag and saw it was a pregnancy test and I looked at him._

_"__Why am I taking this for?" I asked _

_"__Cause one of the woman is this crew is pregnant and well I wanna see if it's you so take the test please" he said and sat down in the chair in the room. And just stared at me we had a few minutes of a staring contest._

_"__Fine, fine I'll take this stupid ass test just to show you I'm not pregnant and to show you that I'm not trying to trap you either asshole" I said and got up and went to the bathroom and took the test. And I sat on the tub waiting for the longest these 3 minutes felt like hours and I finally got up and checked it. And I picked it up and walked out of the bathroom and handed it to him and looked at it. "Happy I'm not pregnant asshole" I turned to walk away but he pulled me back to him so I was on his lap._

_"__First I'm not an asshole, second no one said anything about you trapping me and third I'm kinda hurt that your not I guess we'll have more fun trying." He said and smiled and kissed me. Why would they think someone is pregnant in the crew for._

**_MAYA _**

_I was in my room me and Austin was sharing a suite but different rooms yea I liked him and he liked me but I wasn't ready to share a bed with him not at all. I was curling my hair when the door opened and Austin walked to me and kissed my cheek and ran his fingers thru my hair making me hit him._

_"__So I know you know which one of yall are pregnant?" he asked and I looked at him thru the mirror._

_"__Huh?" I asked lost really._

_"__Don't play dumb someone used a pregnancy test at Mijo's house cause they left the box in there so we know it's not Erin she was in the hospital and it's not you cause we never slept together so that leaves Marie , Sarynn, and Zaria so who is it?" he asked smiling._

_"__I don't know, if someone is they haven't told me I wonder who it is it gotta be Sarynn he and Mijo live together so they fucking offend I'm sure" I said _

_"__I don't know but dinner will be very good we'll find out who pregnant" he said smiling hard._

**_MARIE _**

_Me and Kid was walking around outside checking out the local sights before we had to meet up with everyone._

_"__It's beautiful here oh my goodness" I said as he hugged me tight._

_"__Yea it is but not as beautiful as you are" he said and I blushed and looked away._

_"__So how long are we going to be here?" I asked_

_"__I don't know I think a few weeks I know Chris got 2 or 3 shows to do here and I know he wanted to do some things with Erin since she always wanted to come here" he said and I nodded._

_"__Well I'm hungry" I said and he laughed._

_"__You always hungry greedy" he said and we started to walk towards the restaurant since we was close to it we wanted to walk around._

**_ZARIA _**

_We was walking out of our suite and Keeis couldn't stop smiling he was just so happy, his smile made me smile._

_"__I think we might be late" I said _

_"__Nawl we might be early but that's okay we can chill out downstairs and wait on everyone else, not unless you wanna go to Chris and Erin's room and wait with them" he said_

_"__Yea we can do that, see what's up with them and I can help her get dressed" I said and we waited for the elevator._

**_CHRIS _**

_I stood there and she looked at me, I felt fucking bad I shouldn't have yelled at her, that was wrong she was just trying to make me feel better and I over reacted to her kindness._

_"__Please come back inside so we can talk" I said and she nodded her head and crutched her way back into the room and I closed the door and I followed her to the couch and sat down she sat in a chair a few feet away from me and I smiled and she gave me a weak smile back._

_"__Talk" she said with a bit of an attitude in her voice._

_"__I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you I was wrong for that I know that I came at you wrong and it came out wrong it's just that I don't want you giving yourself to me like that just so I won't be stressed cause I'll still be stressed even after it and I wanna make the night that happens special , you should lose your virginity in a beautiful way not like that in there you would have did that just to please me when I should be the one pleasing you bae not the other way around. And I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings and here in Paris of all places I'm truly sorry" I said _

_"__I kinda half way forgive you" she said and looked at me and smiled "Come here." She held her hand out._

_I walked the small distance to her chair and straddled her. She wasn't expecting it and she gasped._

_"Sorry. Am I hurting you?" I asked_

_"N-no. Not at all." She said and ran her finger nails down my back as I leaned down to kiss her. The moment our lips met we both wanted more. Instantly her tongue was tracing my lips and demanding entrance. I let it in and sucked on her tongue. She let go of my back and latched on to my neck to pull me further into the kiss. My body was on fire and I wanted so badly to touch her. So I did. I lowered my hand and cupped her center. She jerked so hard that the chair flew back and I landed on top of her._

_"Oomph." She groaned with my big 6'3 frame on top of her little body._

_"Oh my God are you okay Erin?" I asked, she covered her face and started laughing. I guess she was okay. I pulled myself off of her just enough so that I wasn't squishing her. "I'm sorry." I chuckled._

_"That's twice now today that I have been embarrassed." She said dropping her hands to show her red cheeks._

_"Why are you embarrassed?" I laughed._

_"Shut up Chris. You are not nice." She said and playfully punched me._

_"Ow. I said I was sorry. I don't know what came over me. Honestly." I smiled at her_

_"I forgive you." She said and rolled us over and off of the chair. Now she was straddling me. She kissed me hungrily while her hand crept up my shirt. I felt her fingernails scrapping my stomach. Then slowly her hand moved upwards lips left mine and latched on to my neck where she licked and nibbled. Then slowly she kissed her way down to the skin exposed from my wife beater. I pulled at her shirt and she took it off. Her hands went to my hips and then up to the hem of my shirt pulling it up. I helped her out and yanked it off._

_I kissed her to ease her nerves and pressed myself up against her. Her bra followed soon after. I wanted to feel her skin against mine. I rolled us over again and looked down into her darkened brown eyes that were telling me so much._

_I love you._

_I want you._

_I need you._

_I lowered myself onto her and She felt so good against my skin and I couldn't help but let out a moan. My mouth hovered over hers and then lowered itself to meet her waiting lips. Our tongues danced as our hands wandered. Erin's hand trying so desperately to touch me. I lifted up and put some distance between us. Soon after I felt her hand in my pants and then started to roll her fingers over the head of my dick. I closed my eyes to revel in the sensation it was creating. I opened my eyes to see her biting her bottom lip. She was enjoying it, but she wanted more. I rolled off her and onto my back. She flipped to her side and smiled._

_"You have such an amazing body Chris." She said looking down at me and removing her hand from my pants which I was pissed about and she started tracing my chest tattoos with her fingers._

_"It's all yours Erin." I said She scooted her body down and kissed my stomach. I closed my eyes again. I had wanted this for so long and even though it probably wasn't going to lead to sex I knew it was enough or for now. She kissed and licked and nipped at nearly every inch of my stomach. She hesitated at first but then surprised me by taking my nipple into her mouth. I responded by pulling her by her hips into me and she moaned. I nearly lost all control when her wet tongue reached out and licked the other nipple and then bit down._

_"Erriiinnn." I moaned out._

_I felt her mouth was back on mine. Hungry and aggressive. Then all of the sudden she pulled back and sat up._

_"We have to stop before we can't." She said not looking at me._

_"Ok." I said smiling holding her hips for a second and then we got up and grabbed my shirt and threw it on._

_"I'm sorry Chris." She said as she put back on her bra and she started fumbling with her fingers. I grabbed her shirt and held my hand out for her._

_"For what?" I asked as I helped her put her shirt back on._

_"For stopping. I know you didn't want to." She said now pulling on her shirt looking down. I tugged her towards me and hugged her._

_"Don't be sorry. I love you and I want to wait for the perfect time too. You're right, I didn't want to stop but I don't think you did either." I said_

_"No I didn't." She said and put her shirt back on. I couldn't help but stare as it glided down over her perfect breasts._

_She walked over to her chair and picked it up. Then she plopped down into it._

_"God Chris this is getting so hard. The media knows about me soon you'll be a bigger target again" She said and put her head in her hands. I walked over and kneeled down in front of her spinning her chair so she was facing me completely._

_"We can do this Erin. We are together. Whenever, wherever, however we want. Look at me Erin." I said and she looked up at me, her brown eyes back to normal but a little sad. "I love you and I am in this with you a hundred percent. And fuck the media I don't give 2 shits about what they have to say about me or about us. Now why don't we go get ready for dinner we gotta meet the crew" I said and she kissed me and I watched her get up and slowly struggling to walk and I walked behind her and picked her up from behind and carried her into the room and sat her on the bed and she looked at me and smiled._

_For once in my life I was happy. So fucking happy and I wasn't scared. I wasn't scared that something bad was going to happen. Or that I was going to fuck it up. There was one thing I was worried about the media they can be good and they can be bad and the way they been with me is fucking bad. If they find out about her having cancer this can add more stress to her and knowing how fucked up they are they will turn this around on me , making it seem like I'm using her to boost up my album sales._

_I stood there watching her look thru her bag for something else to put on. I just don't want those motherfuckers so fuck with her or our relationship either._


	16. Chapter 16

**_ERIN_**

_We was all at the Adze restaurant we was all seated and just talking about nothing really Chris had his arm around me when 2 people walked to the table and sat down._

_"__Hey yall sorry we're late but missed our flight" Kae said smiling and waving I smiled and waved I know she's Chris's ex but she never came at me sideways or anything so I was just fine being around her._

_"__I think we shouldn't worry about the shows right now just worry about them when it's time to do it" Sean said_

_"__Yea cause I'm here to show my girl a good time here in Paris so yall chill with the work stuff cause I don't have a show for awhile" he said and pulled me close and I leaned up and kissed his cheek._

_"Earlier today you looked so fucking sexy with your face between my legs." I said as my tongue was now on the shell of his ear and suddenly shivers ran down his spine._

_"Nobody. Nobody has even come close to making me feel what you did." Ugh. I hated the fact that he was with so many famous women, a lot of them._

_"__Please I know what your thinking please don't let's not get into this again" he said_

_"Again can we not talk about the other women you have been with?" I said and he pushed me off just enough so he could see my face._

_"Forget them Erin. I have. You are the only woman I want in my life. I don't care about those girls. I love you, what I had with them is dead and over with." He said_

_"That doesn't make it easier." I said and he stared at me with the look of love and that I'm wanted. "Well with that being said I have to use it" I stood up and got my crutches and Chris stood up so did Sarynn._

_"__Want me to come with you?" Sarynn asked_

_"__No I got it, if I'm not back in 15 minutes just wait longer" I said and she laughed and I crutched my way all the way to the bathroom I didn't look behind me but I knew Sarynn was behind me and once I went into the bathroom she didn't come in I went in to the handicap stall and used it and came out and started to wash my hands, and the door opened up and Kae came walking in and smiled at me._

_"__Are you okay?" Kae asked looking at me as I washed my hands_

_"__Yea I'm fine well getting better you know" I said and I turned to get my cructches but Kae stepped in front of them._

_"__So you and Chris are in love?" Kae asked and I looked at her mind you she never came at me sideways but something was up now, my spidey sense was going off something was up._

_"__Yes we are" I said and Kae shook her head slowly and then looked at me. "Woman to woman where are you really here"_

_"I came here because…well, I don't know why, exactly. I suppose that I'd just wanted to see if maybe there was something between us again, and there is. There's you, Erin. I was with him for a year and a half, and never, not once did he ever look at me the way he was looking at you a few minutes ago." Kae's voice lowered to an earnest, almost threatening tone. I stepped one foot back and took a fighting stance and balled up my fist I might be sick but if this bitch want a fight I'll fuck her little ass up!_

_"__Erin you ready, excuse me" Sarynn said and got my crutches and handed them to me and I walked out of the bathroom and back to the table and sat down. Soon our food came and I was pissed this bitch said she was back to see what was between them like really and the dinner didn't get any better from there the guys was pissing me off cracking jokes on me and Chris was just a laughing._

_"__Nawl you should get a old man walker and use that to move around with" Mijo said and the guys laughed_

_"__No use a walk and rest the walkers that have the seat on it that's it" Keeis said and the guys laughed and Zaria elbowed him._

_"__No I got it get one of those scooters with the toy horn" Kid Red said and again the guys laughed._

_"__Yea and when she's at home get her one of those life alert buttons so if she falls she can press the button and go I FALLING BUT I CAN'T GET UP" Hood said and the guys burst out laughing and right then I knew me being sick was a joke to them, they found it funny and was using me as the punch line and Chris was sitting next to me dying laughing and I moved his arm from around me, that made him stop laughing._

_"__Bae don't be mad they just doing the dozens" he said and I nodded._

_"__Well when doing the dozens it's only fair that I get a turn, Mijo how does it feel to have to parent your child thru Skype knowing that right now she could be calling some other guy daddy" I said._

_"__Bae that's not right" he said_

_"__No shut up, Keeis you have no talent at all none so your riding on your cousins coat tail cause if it wasn't for him no one would know who the fuck you are" I said_

_"__That's not true" Keeis said _

_"__Okay bae stop please" he said_

_"__What you didn't stop them I'm just doing the dozens Kid how does it feel to have your cd sold at the dollar store in a ben and the only time it's brought is to fix a wobbly table" I said_

_"__Erin that's not right" Kid Red said _

_"__What we just doing the dozens right... Hood, big Hood boss the only thing you're the boss of is your zipper and your buttons which you need to pay them a time and a half for keeping your shit closed and all I see you do is sit down when you die they need to bury you on your stomach so they can give your ass a break" I said and the girls laughed hard so did Bu and Sean._

_"__ERIN!" he yelled and I just shrugged ._

_"__What you didn't do that when they was making fun of me did you no you laughed… Question do yall sit around and laugh at you Chris huh when they show a picture of Rihanna beaten and say this is Chris brown's greatest hits, oh no not funny huh how about when you tweeted no more planking unless it's on beautiful woman and that guy retweeted you and said you spelled punching wrong… Did yall laugh about that?" I said and I swear I could smell the smoke coming out of Chris's ears._

_"__No we fucking didn't that shit wasn't funny" he said and I turned and looked at him._

_"__Well this shit isn't funny to me, you think I like it that it's hard for me to walk, that I need help walking or standing or even fucking getting dressed or eating huh it takes so much for me to pick up a fucking fork and then I can't taste the fucking food and I'm tired all the time and my hair is falling out that I can't really do much with it.. Yall bitches couldn't and wouldn't last a fucking day before yall killed yall selves and with that I'm done... Ladies!" I say and get up and Zaria comes to me and I grab a hold of her arm and we leave._

_"__Shit, maybe we went too far" Keeis said and they guys all nodded._


	17. Chapter 17

**_CHRIS_**

_After the dinner blow up I was sitting in the living room waiting on Erin to get back cause after she left as well as the girls me and the guys sat there silent we felt bad for cracking jokes, I sat there thinking to myself why didn't I stop them it wasn't right to let them make fun of her I sat there so long in my own thoughts I didn't hear the door open I was snapped out of it when Erin called my name._

_"__Chris" she said and I turned and looked at her and got up and went to her and hugged her._

_"__Hey bae how you feeling?" I asked and she just nodded her head and turned to go to the bedroom but I stopped her._

_"__What?" she asked looking at me._

_"__I want you to relax the rest of the night so come with me" I said and walked her to the bathroom and opened the door and I looked at her face._

_"__Oh wow Chris" she said smiling I took her purse from her and started to remove her clothes from off of her till she was naked and I walked her into the bathroom to the tub and helped her in the tub. She moaned as she relaxed into the tub._

_"__So you relax and let me know when your ready for me" I said and she smiled._

_"__Such a big tub for such a small person" she whined and pouted. And I walked to her and leaned down and kissed her forehead._

_"__It's all about bae" I said and she smiled again and I left the bathroom. About 35 minutes later._

_"__I'M READY!" Erin yelled And I walked in and she was smiling at me and I grab aloofa and some lavender body wash and started to wash her up she giggled when I got to her breast but I washed her up all over yes even there I might have lingered there longer then I should have but she didn't seem to mind. I then washed off all the soap and helped her out dried her off then walked her in to the livingroom where I had a massage table set up with a massage therapist._

_"__Bae this is Jessie, she's a cancer massage therapist and she'll be rubbing you down while we're here in Paris" I said and she giggled I knew why to the rubbing you down part. "Come on bae relax and I'll be back"_

_"__Okay love you" she said and I leaned down to her and kissed her. And walked into the other room._

_"__Hello I'm Jessie" Jessie said and Erin shook her hand and climb on to the table. After an hour massage Erin walked into the room._

_"__You a naturel sweet not just beautiful_

_Cause you follow your heart_

_It makes even more special that you don't know how damn lovely you are_

_I would kiss a mirror every single day_

_If I wake up with your face_

_What are all these doubts fall spinning in your head_

_Don't you look so sad_

_Won't you come right here_

_Set the mind off you_

_Nobody nobody nobody's perfect but you yeah_

_You mean the world to me_

_I can't believe you're true_

_Cause nobody nobody nobody's perfect but you_

_Nobody nobody, nobody nobody_

_Nobody nobody, nobody nobody_

_Nobody nobody, nobody's perfect but you_

_When you stand close to me I get paralyzed_

_I forget how to breathe_

_Every place is the sake, ain't it feel so wrong_

_Every time that you leave_

_You catch me when I'm falling_

_You bring me back to life_

_When I'm dying you rise_

_What are all these doubts fall spinning in your head_

_Don't you look so sad_

_Won't you come right here_

_Set the mind off you_

_Nobody nobody nobody's perfect but you yeah_

_You mean the world to me_

_I can't believe you're true_

_Cause nobody nobody nobody's perfect but you_

_Nobody nobody, nobody nobody_

_Nobody nobody, nobody nobody_

_Nobody nobody, nobody's perfect but you_

_Yeah You mean the world to me_

_Nobody nobody, nobody's perfect but you_

_Won't you come right here_

_Set the mind off you_

_Nobody nobody nobody's perfect but you yeah_

_You mean the world to me_

_I can't believe you're true_

_Cause nobody nobody nobody's perfect but you" I sing_

_"__Awww Chris" she says and I nod at the bed._

_She goes and picks up the flowers and smiles then and looks at the letter._

_"__Can I read it out loud?" she asked smiling._

_"__Yes if you want" I said and she smiled then cheesed._

_"__Dear Erin,_

_Lying' here with you so close to me, It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe, I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile. I've never opened up to anyone, So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms, We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow. Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, Just a touch of the fire burning so bright._

_And I don't want to mess this thing up, No, I don't want to push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might, Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight. I know that if we give this a little time, it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find, it's never felt so real, no, it's never felt so right._

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, Just a touch of the fire burning so bright, No, I don't want to mess this thing up, I don't want to push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might, Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life, So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight._

_No, I don't want to say goodnight, I know it's time to leave, But you'll be in my dreams tonight, Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight, Just a touch of the fire burning so bright,_

_And I don't want to mess this thing up, I don't want to push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might, Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life, So baby, I'm alright, Oh, let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight. With a kiss goodnight, kiss goodnight._

_I love you_

_Chris ;)" she read and I walked to her and pulled her close to me and she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me deeply._

_"__I do I love you" I said _

_"__I love you too" she said _

_"__Let me kick her out go head and get in the bed be right back" I said and spoke with Jessie and sent her on her way and I checked the time it was 1:30am and I went back into the room and saw Erin in the bed and I got undressed and climb in the bed with her._

_"__OOOHH MY BODY IS SO RELAXED" she yelled and I laughed and We were lying in bed just holding each other. Neither of us was sleeping. Just enjoying the peaceful, warm and comforting feeling of each other's arms. The silence was comfortable but of course I couldn't shut my brain off._

_"Erin?" I whispered._

_"Hmm?" She replied sleepily._

_"What's your favorite oldie song?"_

_"You mean Vanilla Ice old or Lenny Williams old?" she asked_

_"__Lenny Williams old school"_

_"__Little Walter Why?"_

_"Because you are my girlfriend and I want to know everything about you."_

_"Eh I love his singing." She said long pause "It's just a guy who sings." She played it down._

_"It's the guy who you said you love his music so it freaking important to me."_

_She laughed. "You're so corny Ash." I rolled my eyes. "But I love that about you."_

_She ran her fingers down my face and traced my lips before she leaned in for a gentle kiss. Re-adjusting herself she rested her head in the crook of my neck._

_"Erin?"_

_"Chris?"_

_"What made you wanna give yourself to me I mean you held on to it so long and you was willing to give yourself to me?" I asked_

_"I love you and I care about you and you been so good to me and I know you've been stressed and I know me being sick added on to the stress and the media being asshole and you doing shows and going and going and going and I know your stressed out and I heard that sex relieves stress and I wanna help so I offered myself to you I mean I'm sure I'm going to become a woman with you anyway so What's the difference from now or later." She said_

_"You're amazing Erin but that's not what you should do just to help me out I love you and I want you to wait til we both know it's the right time not some pounding that I would have gave you, cause I would have pounded you then might have felt bad afterwards. But I do thank you for thinking of me tho" I said_

_"I'm ready now this night was beyond words and you can have me right now I'm ready." She said and I laughed._

_"I'm glad that I make you feel that way Bae. But you know what I'm not ready yet it will be a first time for both of us. And I want it to be beautiful." I said _

_"__Beautiful" she repeated me_

_"__Let it be beautiful" I sang and she giggled I rolled on to my back and stared up at the ceiling. _

_"I wish I could do more for you." My voice cracked. She held me tighter. _

_"What you have done for me and what you are still doing for me is admirable Chris. You've made a difference in my life. You've given me a reason to smile and laugh. Imagine what my life would be like right now had you not came into that bathroom that day." I said_

_"I had to use it so bad that it could wait til after sound check." I said and rolled back over to face her._

_"Thank you." she whispered. "You have a big heart Chris. You're wonderful." She leaned in and kissed me softly. "So beautiful." Another soft kiss. "And unbelievably perfect." This kiss was a little less soft and she let it linger._

_"The first two were a given but I am far from perfect." I laughed. She shook her head and then lifted my hand to her lips. She kissed my hand and then cradled her face with it._

_"You're perfect for me."_

_I gave her a shy smile. For once she had made me blush. Thank God it was dark and she couldn't see my face redden. I would have never heard the end of it._

_"Do you believe in fate Erin?" I asked her seriously._

_"I do." She said_

_"I believe that we were meant to find each other. That we were meant to love each other." I said_

_"Sort of like soul mates huh?" she asked_

_"Exactly like soul mates." I grabbed both of her hands and held them to my chest right against my heart._

_"This feels like forever bae." My voice cracked again, knowing that her forever will end in 2 years and a half._

_"I like the sound of forever." She said before burying her head in the crook of my neck again._

_We laid there silent for a couple of minutes._

_"Erin?"_

_"Yes Chris." She chuckled._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too. We should get some sleep Chris." She said cuddling up with me._

_"Mmm sleep sounds good after the long, drama filled day we had." I said I kissed her head and whispered good night. I fell asleep holding her in my arms. A few hours later I woke up when the alarm went off. It was rather loud. Somehow we were in the same position that we had fallen asleep in. I was still holding her. This was the first time I had woken up cuddling with Erin I mean we slept in the bed together before but never like this all hugged up most of the time I was on the floor or at the foot of the bed. It was wonderful._

_I threw my arm over and slapped the alarm clock and it fell off of the night stand she laughed._

_"Remind me to never wake you up. "She said and smiled with her eyes still closed and went back to cuddling with me. "You have to get up Spence." I ran my hand through her hair and kissed her head._

_"No. Too warm." I groaned._

_"Never seemed to matter to you all the other times we have slept together. The alarm went off and you got up" she said_

_"This is the first time I have woken up in your arms. Usually I wake up cold." I said_

_"Let's just sleep in then." She said_

_"That sounds so tempting." I said the alarm clock started ringing again from the floor and it startled us. I jumped out of bed and nearly fell to the floor trying to turn it off. Erin couldn't hold back her laughter. And I glared at her._

_"Sorry Chris. I don't know how I have slept through you and your issues with the alarm clock." She said_

_"It's not usually that loud." I put it back on the night stand and I watched Erin as she stretched. I caught a glimpse of her stomach and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I don't know how I was looking at her but she looked at me curiously._

_"What?" She asked._

_"Uh. Nothing." I said and smiled_

_"What?" She asked again. Not buying my answer._

_"You're so beautiful." I said and winked at her, she smiled with a bit of a blush and then I got back on the bed and she started crawling towards me. She straddled me and leaned in for a kiss. She hovered above my lips and whispered _

_"I love you."_

_"Right back at ya bae." I said "We have to get up at some point." _

_"Some point meaning sometime this afternoon right?" she said hugging me._

_"This afternoon?" I asked and looked over at the clock. It was just after 8 a.m. I can't believe we were already up considering we were up to nearly 3._

_"Did you have plans?" She asked while lacing our fingers together._

_"Yep. And they involve you and me, and something I got very special planned for you." I said and kissed her then suddenly she pulled away and hopped off of me and off the bed. She was almost out the door when she turned around._

_"You getting up now?" she asked_

_"Well since I am fully awake now, yes I am getting up." I said and she chuckled and walked out the door._


	18. Chapter 18

**_ERIN _**

_We was finally washed and dress but Chris wouldn't tell me where we was going we had ate breakfast in the room and I of course spilled something on me and had to change again._

_Soon we was out the door and met by Pat and Alex we was then walked out the front and met with flashes and fans. I didn't bring my crutches with me cause I know I would have Chris to lean on and now I wish I had so I moved some from him and Alex supported my back til Chris looked at me and took my hand and held it tight and pulled me close to him as we walked to the car._

_"__CHRIS, CHRIS IS SHE YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND? " Paparazzi asked_

_"__ERIN, ERIN PLEASE ARE YOU CHRIS BROWN'S GIRLFRIEND" Paparazzi asked _

_"__Don't move away from me, make me feel like your ashamed of me or something" he said as he waved to the fans and smiled and I covered my face soon we got to the car and I got in first and he got in after me. And scooted closer to me and kissed me._

_"__So where are we going again" I asked and he just smiled as Pat drove off._

_"__Again? I never told you to begin with it's a surprise but you'll love it promise" he said and I shook my head. "Where are your crutches?"_

_"__I forgot them" I said pulling on my shirt. And he took my hand._

_"__Liar" he said and laughed "It's okay you got me and plus you took all your meds today so you should start feeling better soon right"_

_"__Right" I said and smiled and looked out the window as we drove, we was silent for most of the ride Chris was on his phone and I didn't wanna bother him or listen so I just got on tumblr and check to see what was what on there and I had over 20 mgs and I couldn't answer them all but I did open my mail to see what was being said. And it was a lot of ^Girl that's you with Chris Brown" and "OMG GTFO YOU AND FINE ASS CHRIS BROWN" and "Bitch he's going to fuck you and leave you like the rest" and "The fuck he want with you?" those two was the ones that made me look at Chris and he smiled at me. I guess he read my face._

_"__What's wrong?" he asked and I put my phone in my purse and looked out the window and started pulling on my shirt._

_"__Nothing" I lied._

_"__Hey let me call you back okay, alright tomorrow bye" he said and looked at me "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing just on tumblr I got some mail and some good and some bad and _

_well" I said_

_"__You paid the bad ones more thought then you should have huh?" he asked_

_"__Yes I did" I said _

_"__There's haters everywhere bae just do what I do ignore them and block their ass after you go the fuck off on them" he said and I smiled. Soon we stopped and parked and Alex opened the door and we got out and Chris took my hand and we walked a little til he stopped us. "Well bae here you go we're going on a 35-minute private gondola ride"_

_"__Awww Chris" I said and we walked to it._

_"__Hello welcome I'm Razo and I'll be your gondolier and I will be serenading yall with Italian songs and punts yall around the canals, look out at Venice's elegant palaces, buildings and boats. Your route includes the captivating Grand Canal as well as several atmospheric side canals." Razo says and helps me in and I sit down and Chris gets in and sits down next to me and wraps his arms around me and we sit back. "Enjoy the ride"_

_"__Thank you" I said and Chris just nodded as the smooth ride started. The ride was smooth and the singing was even smoother and I rested my head on Chris and closed my eyes today I felt wonderful I mean yea still tired VERY tired but I still felt wonderful tho every so often he would kiss my cheek and whisper in my ear making me giggle._

_"__So you never told me what your favorite oldie song was" he said and I smiled._

_"__I thought I did, no I said little Walter didn't I?" I asked and he shook his head yes "Oh well it's My Babe by Little Walter I remember being little and my Mom and Dad playing that song and dancing together and then I joined in and danced with them, one of my favorite memory's with my Dad so I love that song" _

_"__Where is your Dad how come I never met him?" he asked and my hands went right to my shirt and started pulling on it. "You don't have to answer it"_

_"__No it's okay umm the last time I saw him was 16 for my 16__th__ birthday party was the last time he was there we had fun and then he wasn't I called him and called him wet to his job and he told them not to let me that he didn't wanna see me and then of course I went back to his job like a week later and snuck in and that's when I found out that he was fired a few days before I came there and I haven't heard or seen him since I really needed my father I called my grandma his Mom and she said if she hears from him she'll tell him to call me or at least write me, but haven't heard from him since then I don't know if he knows I'm dying or even care you know" I said I was waiting on the tears to form but they never came so I knew I was over him and his bullshit leaving me and my Mom like that._

_"__Sorry to hear that" he said and held me tighter. "So finish telling me about phantom of the opera" he said I knew he was getting me to talk about something happy._

_"__Well ummm okay like I said me and my Mom read the novel and I even seen the movie which wasn't really as good as the novel but I remember they was doing the play/musical in L.A. but I founded out the last day and it was sold out so I couldn't go." I said and smiled up at Chris and he kissed._

**_CHRIS_**

_I watched her eyes light up when she started talking about it I knew nothing about it but she was so happy talking about it this morning at breakfast that I wanted to know more._

_"Tell me more sounds pretty good, it's the guy with the white half of mask" I said _

_"Yes that's Erik" she said _

_"Okay you stopped at Gaston Leroux" I said and she nodded_

_" Okay well Gaston Leroux claims that Erik, the Phantom of the Opera, was a real person. You are then introduced to Christine Daaé who with her father, a famous fiddler, traveled all over Europe playing folk and religious music. When Christine is six, her mother died and her father is brought to rural France by a patron, Professor Valerius._

_During Christine's childhood, her father tells her many stories about an "Angel of Music", who is the personification of musical inspiration. Christine meets and befriends the young Raoul, Viscount of Chagny. One of Christine and Raoul's favorite stories is one of Little Lotte, a girl who is visited by the Angel of Music and possesses a heavenly voice._

_Christine now lives with 'Mamma' Valerius, the elderly widow of her father's benefactor._

_Christine is eventually given a position in the chorus at the Paris Opera House Palais Garnier. She begins hearing a beautiful, unearthly voice which sings to her and speaks to her. She believes this must be the Angel of Music and asks him if he is. The Voice agrees and offers to teach her "a little bit of heaven's music". The Voice, however, belongs to Erik, a physically deformed and mentally disturbed musical genius who was one of the architects who took part in the construction of the opera. He is in love with Christine. He has also been extorting money from the Opera's management for many years, and is also called the "Opera Ghost" by the denizens of the Opera._

_Christine triumphs at the gala on the night of the old managers' retirement the Opera's prima-donna, Carlotta, is ill. Her old childhood friend Raoul hears her and remembers his love for her. He then hears the "Angel of Music" speaking to Christine._

_A time after the gala, the Paris Opera performs Faust, with the prima donna Carlotta playing the lead, against Erik's wishes. In response to a refused surrender of Box Five to the Opera Ghost, Carlotta loses her voice and the grand chandelier plummets into the audience._

_After the chandelier accident, Erik kidnaps Christine to his home in the cellars and reveals his true identity. He plans to keep her there only a few days, hoping she will come to love him, and Christine begins to find herself attracted to her abductor. But she causes Erik to change his plans when she unmasks him and, to the horror of both, beholds his face, which according to the book, resembles the face of a rotting corpse" she says and I love hearing her speak about something like this I couldn't get enough._

_"Rotting corpse?" I asked and made a face and she looked up at me and laughed._

_"Yes that's the reason for the mask and why he stays hidden away." She says _

_"Okay continue" I said _

_"Okay well, Erik goes into a frenzy, stating she probably thinks his face is another mask, and whilst digging her fingers in to show it was really his face he shouts, "I am Don Juan Triumphant!" before crawling away, crying. Fearing that she will leave him, he decides to keep her with him forever, but when Christine requests release after two weeks, he agrees on condition that she wear his ring and be faithful to him." She says_

_"Wait this ugly ass dude who kidnapped her asked ole girl to wear his ring and be faithful to him?" I asked and this caused her to laugh hard as hell even Razo stop singing enough to laugh. And she hit my leg._

_"Chris that's mean but yes he did, so up on the roof of the opera house, Christine tells Raoul of Erik taking her to the cellars. Raoul promises to take Christine away where Erik can never find her and to take her even if she resists. Raoul tells Christine he shall act on his promise the following day, to which Christine agrees, but she pities Erik and will not go until she has sung for him one last time. Christine then realizes the ring has slipped off her finger and fallen into the streets somewhere, and begins to panic. The two leave. But neither is aware that Erik has been listening to their conversation or that it has driven him to jealous frenzy. During the week and that night, Erik had been terrorizing anyone who stood in his way or in that of Christine's career, including the managers." She says and I cut her off._

_"Wait this nigga lives in the opera house so they thought it was smart to talk there, stupid I would have listened to like Yall motherfuckers think yall slick I hear that shit" I say and both of them laugh again._

___" Oh my goodness only you would say something as crazy as that Chris. The following night, Erik kidnaps Christine during a production of Faust by drugging the gas men and switching the lights off,_

_he spirits Christine off the stage before anyone turned the lights on. Back in the cellars, Erik tries to force Christine into marriage. If she refuses, he threatens to destroy the entire opera house using explosives he has planted in the cellars, killing them and everyone in the floors above. Christine continues to refuse, until she realizes that Raoul and an old acquaintance of Erik's known only as "The Persian", in an attempt to rescue her, have been trapped in Erik's hot torture chamber. To save them and the people above, Christine agrees to marry Erik. At first, Erik tries to drown Raoul and the Persian in the water used to douse the explosives, stating that Christine doesn't need another. But Christine begs and offers to be his "living bride", promising him not to kill herself after becoming his bride, as she had both contemplated and attempted earlier in the novel. Erik rescues the Persian and the young Raoul from his torture chamber thereafter. When Erik is alone with Christine, he lifts his mask a little to kiss her on the forehead, and Christine allows him to do this. Erik, who admits that he has never before in his life received or been allowed to give a kiss not even from his own mother, is overcome with emotion. Christine gives him a kiss back. He lets Christine go and tells her "Go and marry the boy whenever you wish", explaining, "I know you love him". She leaves on the condition that when he dies she will come back and bury him." She says and I cut her off again._

_"Wait he did all that to get her then he tells her to marry ole boy then he only wants her to bury him when he dies.. Shit couldn't have been me I would have been like YOU MY GIRL, YOU MY GIRL and I would have drowned the shit out of those 2 dudes" I say and she giggles._

_"You're so stupid Chris and mean okay so Being an old acquaintance, The Persian is told of all these secrets by Erik himself, and upon his express request, the Persian advertises Erik's death in the newspaper about three weeks later. The cause of death is revealed to be a broken heart, and as promised, Christine returns to bury Erik and she gives him the ring back." She says and kisses me._

_"Died from a broken heart wow, see he should have kept her as and then he wouldn't have died from being so sad, but she sound a little hoeish to me going back and forth between the 2" I said and Erin burst out to laugher and I laughed with her._

_"Your so stupid Chris, but that's the whole story its sad love story.." she said and I kissed her forehead. We rode in silence just taken in the sights._

_"It's a tradition for long happy love that you kiss under the bridge" Razo said as we got closer to the bridge and Erin looked up and me and I looked at her and we both moved our heads closer to each other and kissed under the bridge a slowly passionate kiss._

_"I love you" I said _

_"I love you too Chrissy Pooh" she said and I mushed her face._

_"Stop calling me that" I chuckled soon the ride was over with and I really enjoyed it we met back up with Pat and Alex and got back to the car and was off to the next stop. I could tell Erin was feeling better cause she was smiling and talking a lot I mean a lot.. We drove for about an hour and half really laughing and talking til we parked and got out and I walked her along this side street I had._

_With the hat pulled down hopping no one noticed me cause this was something special that I wanted to do with her and a bunch of scream fans could mess up the surprise. I stopped her half way and put a lock in her hand._

_"What the lock for?" she asked looking at it then at me._

_____"Write my name on it and I'll yours on it and we can put it over there on the_

_fence of love see." I said and pointed and she looked._

_"Yes I would love that, we will be locked together forever" she said and I handed her a lock written pen and I watched her write my name and she handed it to me and I wrote her name and she wrote the date we meet and she wrote todays date. I unlocked the lock and we walked to the fence and we both put the lock on the fence and she hugged me._

_"Here is a key for you and I have one" I said and she took the key and she put it in the zipper part of her purse._

_"Hmph" she said and touched the lock._

_"What?" I asked moving behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her neck._

_"Nothing just never thought in my wildest dreams that I'd be asked to be your girlfriend and be here with you that's all" she said and turn around in my arm._

_"Well I'm glad you did and you are come on one more stop before we go get something to eat" I said and I watched her look down at her legs and she took a few deep breathes and start to move. "Grab ahold of me bae that's what I'm here for"_

_"My legs felt weird you know" she said and grabbed my arm and we went walking back to the car and did another long ride and this time she closed her eyes and rested her head in my lap_

_We finally got to where we was going which took longer then I expected but I gently tapped her and she slowly moved and looked up at me and smiled._

_"We're here" I said and she sat up slowly and smiled and we got out and somehow the paparazzi knew we was coming cause they was there so was fans and I grabbed Erin's hand and Pat and Alex helped us make our way to the door and we went in. We walked further in and I looked at Erin's face and it beamed and she took off running._

_"MOMMY!" she yelled when she ran to her Mom and hugged her._

_"My baby how are you" Edith said and I walked to my momma and hugged her._

_"Hey momma" I said _

_"Hey Angel" momma said._

_"So I want the three of yall to relax and get pampered so I got set for yall is a spa day, nails, hair done, facial treatment, all that good stuff and take your time me and Pat and Alex will be over here waiting in the waiting area patiently" I said and hugged all 3 of them and gave Erin a kiss I started to walk away when she grabbed my arm._

_"I don't want anyone messing in my hair Chris" she said._

_"It's okay I got that covered they have someone here who specialize in hair care for you, I thought about all that bae trust me" I said and kissed her and she smiled and shook her head and they came and got her and I went and sat down and pulled out my phone and got on twitter._

_A few hours went by and fans had been coming to the window waving and taking pictures and finally the ladies was ready to go I saw Edith walk to me and I stood up._

_"Joyce went to help Erin in the bathroom so this gives me a chance to speak with you alone" Edith said_

_"What's up" I asked and she went in her purse and handed me a letter. "What's this?" _

_"It's a letter that was emailed to me from Erin the day she came home from the hospital… Chris it's a suicide letter" Edith said and I looked at her like she was crazy. "I know you don't believe me look at it for yourself"_

_I opened the letter and started to read it._

_"Dear Mommy,_

_By the time you read this I should be gone I know you'll have tears and be sad but I went it wasn't painful I didn't shot myself in the head or cut my wrist. I never thought I'd die alone I laugh the loudest who've known I took my time, I hurried up The choice was mine I didn't think enough. I'm too depressed to go on Don't be sorry when I'm gone. _

_16 just held such better day, Days when I still felt alive but now. I couldn't wait till I got home. To pass the time in my room alone I never thought I'd die alone another six months I'll be unknown, Give all my things to all my friends. You'll never step foot in my room again_

_ You'll close it off, board it up. Remember the time that I spilled the cup of apple juice in the hall. Please tell Chris this is not his fault. I love you mommy, I love Sarynn, Marie, Zaria, Maya and Chris's whole crew and most of all I love Chris._

_Erin ;)_


	19. Chapter 19

**_CHRIS _**

_I stood there looking at the Letter completely lost and hurt that she was going to kill herself. That she felt so bad that her only choice was to kill herself._

_"__She was planning on doing it when she got home from the hospital because she knew I had to go back to work after I got her from the hospital and she was going to be home alone I guess you ruined her plans on making this happen" Edith said and I folded up the letter and put in my pocket when I saw momma and Erin walking our way._

_"__We ready I'm so hungry that it ain't funny" she said and smiled I didn't know how to react to her and I guess she sensed it cause she moved and took her mom's arm. We all left and went to a local restaurant and sat there and ate and after that we did some shopping and I was still in shock that Erin was going to end her life and I told momma about the letter._

_"__Angel I know it's hard to picture it that someone you love would wanna kill themselves but she didn't do it, you stop that and you should be happy about that, she's here with you now look at her laughing and happy what you don't wanna do is pull away from her, just talk to her about it but don't go at it your normal way by blowing up on her." Momma said and hugged me and I watched Erin as her and her Mom laughed while looking thru clothes and I smiled she's alive she didn't do it and I stopped that but I still felt some kinda f way but I walked to her and tapped her shoulder and she turned and looked at me and her smiled faded and she started pulling on her shirt._

_"__Yes" she said and I pulled her to me and kissed her and wrapped my arms around her soon I felt her arms around me and she gladly kissed me back._

_"__I'm sorry bae" I said against her lips._

_"__For what" she asked looking up at me and I just shook my head._

_"__It doesn't matter just know I am." I said and we went back to looking at clothes._

**_ERIN _**

_After the shopping trip we was back at the hotel we walked in and I saw this 2 beautiful set of roses huge._

_I looked at them then over at Chris who made a face._

_"__Don't look at me I don't like you that much" he said and I rolled my eyes._

_"__Whatever besides there's a card and you probably can't even write." I said and I opened the first card "Erin I lied they are from me" I looked at Chris who was giggling. "Asshole"_

_"__Yea, yea you love it" he said and I took the other card and opened it._

_"__Dear Erin this is something to say we are sorry for the fucked up way we was joking we should have known better please forgive us and don't kill us._

_OHB,_

_Over Here Begging_

_Keeis, Barry, Mario, Hood" I read and looked at the flowers_

_"__That was nice of them, come on time for your meds and let's take a fucking nap cause we got a busy night tonight" he said and I walked to him and we went into the room and I took all my meds and kicked off my shoes and took my clothes off and climb in the bed with just my bra and panties on and got under the covers and I was out before Chris could come out of the bathroom. I slept good for about 3 to 4 hours when I finally woke up and Chris wasn't in the bed and I got u and went to the bathroom and used it and washed my hands and came out of the bathroom and walked to the living room where I saw a note and I opened it._

_"__Bae if your reading this then your wake finally lol just messing with you but please go to the door and open it that's all. P.s this letter will self-destruct in 5,4,3,2,BOOM your still reading aren't you, you rebel" I read and I put the letter down and I go to the door and open it and there was a lady standing there._

_"__Hello I'm Roxy and I'm here to pamper you and help you get ready for tonight" Roxie said and I backed up and her team of glam squad came walking in and setting up everywhere._

_I was walked into the bathroom and took a shower and dried off and I started getting my make-up and hair done I wanna know what's going on and where's Chris._

_"__Where's Chris?" I asked looking in the mirror._

_"__I don't know we was just told to come here and do this for you I only handle the hair and make-up department" Roxy said and smiled at me And after about and hour of hair and make-up they had all left and I walked into the bed room where I saw._

_"__Wow" I say and walk to the dress._

_" __It will fit you" mommy says and I turn around and look at her._

_"__Where's Chris?" I asked and she only smiled at me._

_"__Let's get you dressed" mommy said and started to help me get dressed after about 45 minutes. I was done getting dress. "I'll be right back"_

_I stood there looking in the mirror at myself feeling the dress wondering where is Chris._

_"__You look beautiful bae" he said and I turned around and saw Chris standing there looking good. _


	20. Chapter 20

**_ERIN _**

_I looked at Chris he was and is looking so good Oh my I mean I seen him in videos looking good and in pictures looking good but to see him all dressed up in person it totally different._

_"__You ready bae" he asked and I smile and nodded._

_"__Yes I am" I said and he reached for my hand and took it and we walked out of the suite being met by Pat and Alex and we rode the elevator to the first floor I was nervous cause I didn't wanna fall and I didn't wanna breathe I don't know I was just nervous to the point where I was pulling on Pats jacket in front of me. Which made him look back at me and I felt Chris touch my hands and I looked at him and stopped._

_"__Sorry Pat" I said and they all chuckled. We got off the elevator and was then walked to the door and I noticed it was 2 more bodyguards and I looked at Chris who had his arm around me._

_"__Chris?" I asked_

_"__It's okay bae just need a little more protection when we're here" he said and sent me a warming smile. And we walked out to the car and this had to be one of the first times I was really scared cause all I could see was flashes and hear people yell for Chris to look this way or Chris over here or Erin are you with Chris or does Rihanna know about you, I was holding on to Chris for dear life once we finally got to the car I had a small problem getting in so I normally get in the car feet first but this time I couldn't I had to get in ass first then swung my legs in and then scooted over and of course Chris got in his weird way._

_"__No who gets in the car weird again?" he asked laughing._

_"__Oh shut up just because of the dress your just weird" I laughed and we rode for about 45 minutes to 50 and I was looking out the window when I saw._

_We pull up to Restaurant Le'Opera. I knew this because I read up on it and saw pictures of it. We pulled up to the front and Alex opened the door and Chris got out first and then helped me out and we walked in soon meet by the hostess who walked us to a private section._

_Chris pulled out my chair I sat then he sat across from me and smiled. What is he up too he up to something._

_"Hello I'm Victor and I'll be your waiter for tonight and your dinner was already ordered and I'll bring out the first course" _

_Victor said and turned around and walked away._

_"__I wanna read you something I wrote for you." He said and went into his pocket._

_"__Okay I'm listening" I smiled_

_"__You walked into my life,_

_And took me by surprise,_

_You made me feel so loved,_

_You made me feel alive._

_You moved me with your words,_

_They hit me like a train,_

_You held me in your arms,_

_And you took away the pain._

_You opened my mind,_

_I see everything so clear,_

_You took me by the hand,_

_And you chased away the fear._

_You looked into my eyes,_

_And saw straight to my soul,_

_You took what was left of my heart,_

_And you made it whole." He reads then looks at me and I smile and turn my head. Soon we eat the most romantic dinner I HAVE EVER then left and dove for about 10 minutes and then I saw it._

**_CHRIS _**

_After dinner we was back in the car and driving up to the next stop in this beautiful not I heard Erin gasp for air and I looked at her to see what she was looking at._

_We got out at the front of the Opera house and went in and I watched Erin's face as we walked up the stairs to the balcony and she walked to the side and looked around. Then at me with a confused look on her face._

_"__What are we seeing here?" she asked and I just smiled at her and kissed her._

_"__Just some play that I thought you might like" I said and she shook her head._

_We went in and they gave out programs and I had her's in my hand I didn't want her to see it yet._

_"__Mr. Brown, yall balcony is ready for you and your company" The manager says and walks us to the Balcony and It's the most amazing thing I have seen. _

_We get to our seats and we sit down me and Erin had the front seats and Pat and Alex sat behind us._

_"__I wonder what play it is Chris" she said looking round then back at me. Soon the lights go off and the currents open up and the show begins._


	21. Chapter 21

**_CHRIS_**

_"__Oh my god Chris your such a liar I'm going to kill you…Later!" she said in a low voice and I watched her face as she kept on watching as small tears fall down her calm face. And she looked at me and smile. "Thank you liar"_

_I wrapped my arms around her as she lean into my arms and I watched it. I knew she was loving it so I spend most of the time looking at her as she watched it and tears just a falling I reached in my pocket and handed her my handkerchief and she patted her eyes and she looked at me and smiled she still looked so beautiful. _

_I leaned down to her forehead and kissed her and watched some more. About an hour and 10 minutes later it was the intermission. We all walk out to this small room that I had set up for us._

_"__Chris this is wonderfully prefect like wow, I mean where in the opera house where Erik lived and felt his love for Christine and had to fight to keep her love I mean to kidnap her like wow" she said as she looked around and I just love seeing her smile like this she is so happy. "Catch me Chris" She let herself go into me and of course I court her and she giggled._

_"__I take it I did good?" I asked and she hugged me tight._

_"__You did more that good Chris you did great and I love you." She said About 20 minutes later the lights blink on and off and we go back in and sit back down and I watch and I watch her she was sitting up in her seat with my handkerchief pressed to her face on the edge of tears I turned my head back to the show to follow the dramatic music. _

_"__OH MY GOD" She says after about 40 minutes of being silent. "OH MY GOD CHRIS" I lean up to her and touch her leg and she gets my hand. "He's about to remove his mask" _

_"__He is?" I asked looking._

_"__Yes he is" she says and holds my hand tight as tears are pouring out of her eyes I look back at the show and I finally follow it and it was very powerful I won't lie I saw his love he have for her and about another 30 minutes goes by I looked at Erin and saw her bury her face in the handkerchief and cry hard I wrapped my arms around her and she put her head on my shoulder and thank you GOD I'm a guy._

_"__There she came back like she promised to bury him and give his ring back" she says real low._

_About 30 minutes later the show was done and the cast came out and Erin shoot up first clapping and crying They took their bows and the currents closed and she turned to me and I wiped her eyes. And she hugged me tight and pulled me down to her and she kissed me deeply and passionately._

_"__What was that for?" I asked touching her face._

_"__For bringing me here I will never forget this night ever thank you Chris" she says_

_"__Just seeing you this happy and knowing how much you wanted to see this is what is important to me" I say and we leave from there and go back to the SUVs and drive off for about an Hour and a half we get back to the hotel and go right to our suite and Erin had been smiling the whole time I went to talk with Pat and Alex about tomorrow while Erin grabbed my clothes that I had on earlier today and took it into the room and her letter fell out of my pocket and she picked it up and opened it and sat on the bed an reread what she wrote. After I got done talking to them I took off my suit jacket and throw it on the chair and walked into the room._

_"__Where did you get this?" she said and I looked and saw the paper._

_"__Your mother told me about it and showed it to me I cant believe it you was going to kill yourself when did you send her that letter" I said standing in the door way._

_"__I wrote it on my phone and I emailed it to her when I was in the hospital I don't like feeling this way, I don't like the way my life is now cancer runs me tells me what I can or can't do if I feel well enough today or not it set the tone for my last years here and I wanna be in charge of something so I wanna be in charge of when and how I die not this fucking cancer" she says long pause "This is why I wrote this letter and i'm sorry but I wanted to do something for me that cancer couldn't stop or couldn't fuck up Chris"_

_"__So taking your own fucking life that's not right what about those who love you, who would be hurt if you did do that huh, what about me or your friends or your mother your mother what about her… That was real selfish of you Erin very" I said_

_"__I know, I know I'm sorry Chris I'm so sorry I guess you having this you're done with me now, I wasn't happy then" she slow, careful motions, I made my way to where she sat on the edge of the bed and knelt down in front of her. _

_"Whatever you have felt then," I say and reached out to claim those offensive letter. "I want you to forget it." I set the letter down on the ground, my fingers lightly brushing the skin of her ankles. "I'm not going to go off on you like most men would probably do." My fingers slid lower as I casually removed her shoes and set them aside._

_She did not speak, my words seemed to do little to help calm her, so I lifted myself up and brought my lips a hairsbreadth away from hers. I lingered there, judging her reaction to my close proximity before I leaned in further and kissed her. _

_"Can you bring yourself to trust me?" I ask She was trembling, her eyes sparkling with barely suppressed fear but so far, she had not pulled away. Eventually she swallowed and nodded just once. _

_"I... I will... try." She said Instantly I smiled. _

_"That is all I'm asking for." I said and leaned in to kiss her once again as I slid my arms around her waist and began gently running my hands over her back. As I caressed her I casually and delicately began to undo the lacing that served to hold her dress closed. Some men found the multitude of little crisscross sections of the lacing troublesome but for me it was no problem at all. Within a few minutes, I had the entire backside of her dress wide open, my hands gently roaming over her silky smooth skin._

_The moment she felt my hands on the bare skin of her back, she tensed slightly. Had she even realized I had been working to unfasten her dress as I kissed her? With steadfast determination, I allowed my fingers to begin working that fabric forward pushing it first off her. I could tell that fear was returning, but so far, she did nothing to stop me. When I finally slid the fabric over her stomach, I kissed her once again._

_The kiss did little to help calm her this time however, especially not when I slid my hands to her hips and pushed the dress down past the curve of her butt. From here, it was simply a matter of getting all the fabric off the bed, over her legs before gravity took over, and settled the whole thing on the ground around my knees. Now that I had her completely nude, I leaned back a little bit to admire her. _

_"Mm, you simply are lovely," I murmured quietly. "Absolutely stunning." I reached out to run my hands gently over her shoulders and down her arms, before capturing her hands and bringing them to my lips for a couple of light kisses. "You deserve to be worshipped." A quick tug sent her tumbling forward into me, and I caught her up as I finally pushed myself off my knees. The hard floor simply was not comfortable for me anymore; I needed to get her into the middle of the bed._

_With careful movements, I crawled up onto the bed and gently settled her down somewhere near the center, sliding a couple of pillows beneath her head before I settled down beside her. Even trembling as she was I found her completely and breathtakingly beautiful. How did I manage to come into possession of a woman as marvelous as this? It was if she had been plucked right out of some fantasy and laid out before me, ripe for the taking. And I had every intention of taking her._

_Rolling myself onto my side, I propped my head up with one hand while the other began to slowly run over her body. I kept my touch light and teasing, tracing fingers idly down her neck, her shoulder, over her arms. My desire for her was growing more and more unbearable with every second that passed. Would I be able to continue with my plans?_

_In a move that was perhaps a little quicker than I had originally intended it to be, I slid that free hand upward to cup her cheek coaxing her to turn her head toward me. I needed to taste her again, was going to go mad if my lips could not have hers. Therefore, I took them, drawing her into a kiss that started out sweet but soon began to grow heavy with my hunger. While I kissed her, my hand went back into motion roaming ever southward until I brought it over her stomach and curbed it up to cup one of her breasts. _

_That move had startled her enough that she tried to break the kiss, I mean this wasn't the first time I touched her but it was a different type of touch and I let her. Yet I did not remove his hand._

_"Let me worship you Erin." I said it as though I were pleading with her, my hand gently caressing the sensitive skin of her nipple. "I will put you on a pedestal; bring you to heights you never even imagined." A quick kiss was brushed casually over her lips a moment before she gasped from the sensations that must be rippling inward from my hand upon her breast. "Will you let me worship you, Erin?"_

_My hand slid over to caress her other breast before she had a chance to reply, and she gasped again._

_"Yes," she murmured softly. Once again, I smiled leaning in to kiss a soft trail down her cheek and jawbone. I really did not need her permission of course. There was only going to be one outcome of this evening. And while I might not make her completely at ease with the idea, I would make sure she felt little to no pain during the process. _

_It was already taking most of my willpower to keep myself from removing my clothes and having at this beautiful young woman beside me. God but she smelled so good like a cool summer breeze on a hot muggy night. I could not get enough of it, and it allowed me to take my time in kissing a trail over her body. So far, I had not made it past my girl's neck and shoulders. My lips tasting her skin over and over again before I began moving even lower._

_The first stop on my sensual journey down the girl's body was of course going to be her breasts. So far I had only touched her with my fingers and hands, but that was about to change. My lips were drawing ever closer to those wonderful mounds of skin, so close, and yet not quite there yet. I was taking my time, listening to the sound of my girl's breathing, feeling the slight tremors of apprehension that began rolling through her body. Then between one heartbeat and the next, my hand sliding away from her right nipple so that I could claim it with my lips instead._

_Erin gasped in response to my actions. She was teetering on the edge of fear, and her body's natural response to my pleasant stimulation. And I was just feasting on it all. After a few moments of my worshipful suckling and kissing, I brought my tongue out and dragged it teasingly over the most sensitive parts of her pert nipple. She actually let out the smallest groan in response I grinned. She was giving in, letting go of her fears._

_After spending a decent amount of time on her right nipple, I kissed a sweet trail over to the left, awakening her sensitive spots all over again. I was almost becoming drunk on the taste of her sweet skin, the feel of her body as it squirmed beneath me. A few minutes later, I released her nipple entirely and turned my eyes upward to her face. I did not see any hint of fear there now. I had kept my hands almost entirely above her waist until now. Now, I was going to change that._

_Now is when I began running the hand not pinned under my own body downward, over the flat contours of her stomach and even farther to her waist. As I did this, I returned my lips to her body, kissing and licking all around the skin of her chest and breasts. _

_I slid a single finger in between her soft folds and began running it lightly over the sensitive little nub hidden within. She gasped and began almost trying to struggle away from me, her hands pushing lightly on my shoulders._

_"Shhh," I murmured gently, my finger not stopping. "Trust me, and relax." A quick kiss was placed on her closest nipple. "I haven't hurt you yet, now have I?"_

_After a moment, those hands stopped pressing against my shoulders, and some of the tension drained out of her body. She did not answer me with words, but I really did not need her to. This was uncharted territory for her, and no doubt, she had been raised to fear this night her entire life. That I had gotten this far with her before but not she had begun trying to get away from me was a wonder in and of itself. I had taken the virginity of only one other girl before in my life, and she had been much more difficult to settle down. So difficult in fact, I had almost given up on trying, but I had not._

_Just like before I had kept his mind on pushing through her fear until she had been almost begging me to give her everything. Tonight would be no different, or so I hoped. I went a little further and slid a single digit inside her body. Once again, she gasped and almost seemed to panic, but I did not relent. Her mind might be objecting to my movements, but the slick wetness I encountered down below said that her body did not share the sentiment._

_I continued my exploration with my fingers, continually rubbing from her entrance to that sensitive little nub until I heard her breaths coming in quick shaky gasps. Was she finally abandoning fear, or was her body simply overriding her mind? Just before the moment when she might have slipped over the edge I stopped, sliding my hand away from her and looking up into her eyes. Did I imagine it or was she just a little bit disappointed?_

_"Want to stop" I said and she shook her head No, I then took off my tie and my shirts. "I want you to keep reminding yourself that I haven't hurt you." I undone my pants and remove them, and tossed them aside. My girl could not help herself, she took one look at me and I saw the fear beginning to return. Well, I was not going to allow that to happen so I quickly positioned myself on my hands and knees over her and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips._

_I knew she could feel the weight of my dick pressed against her stomach. Perhaps she could even sense the tiny bit of my fluids, which dribbled, onto her skin, but I did not relent. I kept my lips locked on her own until I felt her begin to relax, my hands running tenderly over her body. Oh, how I wanted so much to slide myself down until I could slip inside her! She was slick enough to be sure. But she was not mentally ready to accept that, not yet._

_When I judged her calm enough, I broke that passionate kiss and began working my way down her chin, and neck. Loving, worshipful kisses trailing down and down, across her shoulders, over her chest. I made a quick stop to suckle each nipple, licking and tasting them hungrily, before I went even further. I kissed down the curve of her left breast and continued south, over her ribs, across her stomach and finally to her waist. Here is where I coaxed her legs apart with my body, settling myself comfortably between them before continuing my journey._

_She was tensing again, but I ignored it. I would have her relaxed soon enough. Without any hesitation I kissed my way over the precipice and seized the soft flesh beneath. As my tongue slid between her soft folds to brush over her nub, she gasped. This time I knew it was a gasp of pleasure instead of fear, so I continued. The taste of her was so sinfully delicious that I simply could not stop myself from pushing my tongue farther inside, alternating myself between suckling and outright licking as I used my fingers to move some of her skin out of my way._

_Her body was growing more and more wet as I went along and shoved my tongue inside her as far as I could get it. I wanted her, needed her so bad by this point that I almost screamed out my need. As Erin fingers began digging into the soft fabric of the bed sheets I stopped my meal, and began kissing a trail back up her body. She was breathing heavily by the time I crossed the curves of breasts, and nestled my face into the crook of her neck and shoulder. I had myself poised directly in front of her entrance, but I did not push inside._

_Instea began dragging the full length of myself over her lower area, slowly and teasingly, coming so close to entering her that I knew she was expecting it to happen at any moment. I waited, teasing her for a solid two or three minutes until finally I just could not take it anymore and made the move that pushed me inside her warm body. For a moment, her body tensed up but as I began to move myself within, she began to relax._

_I knew she would need time to adjust to the feel of me inside of her, so I kept my movements slow and steady at first. Pushing in and pulling out with such tenderness that she soon began biting her bottom lip in anticipation of every inward motion. I had her. She was my from that moment out. With careful measured strokes, half way I felt that border inside my girl. It was her virginity. But I moved forward. _

_She screwed up her eyes but didn't stop me. I felt that border tearing under my dick movement. And finally I "won" the race! I paused when my dick touched the edge of her womb letting her getting used to the new sensations! I began to pick up my pace, moving quicker and pushing myself deeper with every moment that passed. God I simply could not believe how good she felt!_

_As time passed, I began to feel beads of sweat forming and rolling down my face, over my shoulders and my backside. I had not tasted a woman this sweet in such a long time that I wanted to savor every moment I worked myself inside of her. She was whimpering now, her fingers and hands clawing over my back as I pushed her harder, faster... Then finally after what felt like an eternity Erin gasped, let slip one strangled cry and wrapped herself around me as she began quivering in a lovely orgasm. _

_"__Ohhh CHHHRRRIIISSS" She moaned With her body pressed against me so tight and those sweet tremors quivering through her lower muscles._

_"__You feel so good bae shit" I moaned One final deep thrust and I was done. My body shuddering with sweet release as I seed flooded inside her warm, freshly plucked womb. I lowered myself down on top of her, my head resting heavily against her shoulder as I gasped for air. I had not felt an orgasm like that, and I suddenly found myself incapable of even pulling myself out of her body._

_Luckily, for me, she did not seem to mind that I kept myself as a guest for longer then was required. As I struggled to regain myself, I suddenly felt her running her hands gently over my back, while she placed sweet little kisses on the top of my head. It seemed as though I made quite the impression on her._

_With a sly little smile, I lifted my head and kissed her lovingly._

_"Well bae... If you'd like to try again I think I may need a little recovery time first." I said when she instantly blushed, I chuckled and kissed her again before sliding myself out of her body and flopping onto my back against the bed. She turned toward me as I lay down and snuggled in against my side._

_"I'm glad I allowed myself to trust you," she murmured quietly as she kissed my shoulder. "Though it did hurt a little, it wasn't near as bad as I expected."_

_I smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her body so that she could snuggle even closer to me._

_"I promise you that I will never do anything to harm you. Not tonight, not tomorrow, not anytime for as long as we both live. You are to be my girl, and that is a great honor for me. I could never ask for a woman better then you." I said_

_"If tonight is just a prelude to the rest of our relationship, I don't think I can argue against it." Once again, she kissed my shoulder, since it was all that she could reach. "In fact I may even find myself marring you one day."_

_"If you do, that would suit me just fine. I am suddenly looking forward to the future and spending it with you. Not to mention all the love making we'll have." With one final kiss, Erin settled herself against me and we both gave ourselves into the sweet serenity of slumber._


	22. Chapter 22

**_ZARIA_**

_Keeis was up and out I knew Chris had a show to do in 2 weeks here and Keeis went with Chris to rehearsal well all the guys went in my room was all the girls minus Kae I didn't like her so she wasn't in here with us, it was me and my beasties and Blair she was cool she laughed at all the stupid shit we did, we was sitting around the livingroom talking and laughing cause we was going to go up to where Chris and them was._

_"__So. Last night was the night that Chris made me a woman he said he would be gentle and girl he did" Erin sings and we all look at her._

_"__Yall didn't" I said _

_"__Yes we did" Erin said_

_"__AAAAAAHHHH" All of us scream _

_"__How was it"? Sarynn asked _

_"__Yea is it as big as we all know it is?" Marie asked_

_"__Spill girl" Maya says _

_"__It was amazing his dick is as big as it is heavy girl and I loved it but I think my pussy quit and left this morning" Erin said and we all laughed._

**_**2 weeks later**_**

_We was at the arena that Chris, Tyga, Sean kingstein and OHB was going to do their show we got there and came downstairs where they guys was playing pool before they went up to rehearsal cause Tyga was doing his rehearsal._

_"__So what yall playing for 50 dollars a ball" Erin asked_

_"__No it's 25—"Mijo says and Chris elbows him._

_"__Yes 5o dollars a ball" Chris said and Erin nodded._

_"__Ummm okay can I play" she said and Chris shook his head._

_"__Sure I'll rack them and you can break them" he said_

_"__Break them you mine like in half" she said and the guys chuckled._

_"__No with the pool stick" he said and Mijo handed one to her and Chris racked them._

_"__Ok" she said leaning on the pool table._

_"__Bae turn the pool stick around the other way" he said and she smiled and turned it the right way._

_"__Okay" she said and leaned down again hit the white ball hard knock 3 balls in. "Ooh I did good right"_

_"__Yea bae you go again" he said and she hits the white ball knock 4 in and she looks and Chris and smile we all watch her work the pool table knocking balls in left and right, and right and left and Chris stood there dumb founded._

_"__8 ball corner pocket" she says and lines up the pool stick and looks at Chris and pops the white ball it bounced up and hit the 8 ball knocking it into the corner pocket._

_"__Alright Erin you won" we all say_

_"That's $1,100 please baby" she says walking to Chris who pulls out his wallet and counts out the money and hands it to her she smiles and goes to Mijo. "_

_Here's $100 for keeping your mouth shut"_

_"__Wait you knew she was a pool shark?" he asked_

_"__Well yea me, her and Sarynn played and she beat me for 100 dollars" Mijo says and moves as Chris playfully swung at him._

_"__Okay darts the close one to the bulls eye win $1000, I go first" he said and gave a dart to Erin and Chris throw one and we a few inches away from the bull's-eye. "Your go beat that baby"_

_"__Okay" she looks at it and throws "BULLS EYE, HAHAHAHA PAY ME BABY" walks to Chris and he gives her the money._

_"__Okay let see who can spin on the floor more" he says and gets on the floor._

_"__Chris stop acting silly" she says._

**_CHRIS _**

_I won't lie I lost to her she kicked my butt she won $2,500 off of me the extra 400 came from rock paper scissors yes I lost to that too. We was now on the stage and I was doing a dress rehearsal. _

_"__Everywhere, everywhere_

_Everywhere I go_

_Everywhere that I've been_

_The only thing I see is_

_Is beautiful people_

_Beautiful people_

_Beautiful people_

_Beautiful people_

_Don't you know don't you know_

_You're beautiful don't you know_

_Don't you know don't you know_

_Beautiful don't you know know know_

_Live your life live your life_

_Let the love inside_

_It's your life, it's your life_

_Got to let it ride_

_Take your time take your time_

_Take your sexy time_

_Don't lose your head lose your head_

_Your beauty's deep inside._

_Inside you._

_Don't let 'em bring you down, no!_

_Your beauty is inside... you._

_Don't let 'em bring you down, no!_

_Your beautys inside you_

_Don't let 'em bring you down no_

_The beauty is inside you_

_Don't let 'em bring you down" I sang and I looked back over at Erin when I saw her fall back. "Shit Erin" I yelled and went running to her I got to her and Sarynn was already kneeling down to her I saw Erin having a seizure._

_"__Someone give me their jacket" Sarynn said and Mijo took off his jacket and handed it to her and she placed it under Erin's head._

_"__Oh shit what do we do?" Mijo asked_

_"__We have to let her go and just watch" Sarynn said_

_"__At least hold her so she wont hurt herself" Keeis said_

_"__You can't that could hurt her if we hold her down, she just need room." Sarynn says this last for about 3 or 4 minutes then it stopped and my dancers stood there and then another seizure begins soon after the first one._

_"__CALL 911" Sarynn yelled and Maya pulled out her phone and walked away. "Oh my Goodness cut those fucking lights off GET AWAY FROM HER WITH THOSE LIGHTS ON MOVE FUCK OFF" she swings and pushes the dancers away._

_"__Ambulance is on the way" Maya said running in._

_After 10 minutes the paramedics rush in._

_"__Does she take any preexisting medical conditions" one guy ask_

_"__Chris, Chris answer him" Mijo says I wasn't listening I in a state of shock, I seen this in person and not with the woman I love powerless to stop it._

_"__She has cancer so there's different kinds she takes" Maya answers_

_"__We gotta get her out of here she's losing consciousness" the other guy says and they put her on a stretcher and wheel her out._

_"__CHRIS, CHRIS, CHRIS NIGGA LETS GO MAN" Keeis yells and I look at Mijo_

_"__Come man lets go" Mijo says and we all leave and head to the hospital…. After sitting at the hospital I was waiting to see Erin but Edith made me and the crew go ahead and leave since we had a show to do I didn't wanna do the show but she told me Erin would be mad at me if I didn't go do the show but I told her to tell Erin I was coming right after the show was done but Edith told me after the show to go to the hotel and get some sleep and just come in the morning._

_The next day I was at the hospital and went to go see her I was told after she got her last night she was awake and they gave her some meds and that they wanted to keep her just to keep an eye on her but she was fine other than that I got to the room and put some hand sanitize on my hands and went in and Edith and Erin both looked at me._

_"I'm going to go get some coffee. Be right back okay?" Edith She kissed Erin's head and nodded at me before she left._

_"Hey Chris." Her voice was a little hoarse til she cleared her throat._

_"Hey bae." I replied_

_"Come here." She said and patted the bed. I walked over and leaned down and hugged her and kissed her and then sat down next to her. "I'm sorry for messing up your rehearsal" _

_"No don't be it wasn't your fault it was mine the lights on the suits did it." I said and looked down._

_"Hey." She said as she ducked down so she could look in my eyes. "You're not at fault I knew they might do it to me but I wanted to see your rehearsal. You don't know how happy that makes me to see you sing."_

_She adjusted herself in her bed so she was sitting up more and she winced. I stood up in reaction._

_"Are you okay?" I practically yelled. She laughed. _

_"Yeah. I just pulled my I.V. a little and the tape ripped off a bit. I'm okay. Relax Chris." She said pulled me back down to lay with her._

_"Sorry." I said and cursed myself internally for my overreaction._

_"So how's life on the outside and how did the show go?" She joked._

_"It's good." I replied nonchalantly._

_She tilted her head. "Please don't do that Chris. Don't be afraid to tell my about your show. Don't pity me. Please." She begged._

_"I'm really sorry bae. I just, I wish you could have more time. And I feel bad that I do and that I'm….happy with you." I said and looked down at my fingers that were nervously playing with each other she took them and enter lace hers with mine._

_"Chris I wish I had more time too. But I don't. I decided not to let that bring me down anymore. This is the life I was given and I have to live as best I can with what time I have left. I spent a lot of time pitying myself, wondering what I did to deserve this. I lost my faith and all hope. I just got tired of wishing things were going to get better. It took you to tell me off for me to finally realize that I couldn't live the rest of my life feeling sorry for myself. It's not fair but it's life." She shrugged and I leaned up to her face and kissed her cheek._

_"You're amazing you know that? I'm glad I met you and fell in love with you. I hope that one day I can be as strong as you are." I said and lean to her and kissed her again._

_"I'm glad I met you too Chrissy Pooh." She giggled I looked around the room and saw some flowers._

_"Who sent you flowers?" I asked_

_"Someone you know?" She said and nodded. Had to be the niggas._

_"Does this someone have a name?" I asked_

_"Your friend Tyga sent them to the card said sorry you couldn't come to see the show. Man did I tried to get out of here." She frowned and looked down. "I wish I could have come. I heard you were amazing."_

_"I wish you could have come too." I said mushed her face and she smiled._

_"Tyga is here. He rode with me here. Would you like to see him?" I asked_

_"I would love to. Bring him in." She smiled. I slowly slid off the bed and walked out the door. Tyga was sitting down and talking to some young nurses. I walked over and kicked his foot._

_"Erin would like to ...Officially meet you." I raised my eyebrows at him._

_He smirked. "Oh yeah?" he asked I nodded. "Cool." he took off for the door. When he noticed I wasn't following he turned around. "You coming?"_

_I walked up to him and hugged him._

_"Thank you for sending the flowers my nigga. She smiled hard when she said it was from you." I said_

_"I know. And you're welcome." He said and pulled away and we walked into the room. I re-sanitized my hands and ordered Tyga to do the same._

_When she saw us Erin straightened up a bit. A big smile playing on her lips._

_"Erin this is Tyga. Tyga this is Erin." I say and they exchanged pleasantries and then we sat down. I sat on the end of the bed and he sat on the chair next to the bed._

_We all talked for a good hour and a half. Mostly about music. Then the two of them started talking about everything from The Walking Dead to Catfish. Ugh! I shook my head. Worst hour of my life. Nah! It was nice seeing the two of them interact. They got along pretty well. Didn't surprise me. Tyga could make friends with a very hungry crocodile. And Erin was the most genuine person I had ever met. She never judged or insulted. Erin was enjoying his company a little more than she did with me. That made me happy I think._

_We hung around until nearly 5:30 p.m. The nurse had come in several times to check up on her. The final time she came in was to tell us that Erin needed to lie down and rest. She wasn't happy that we had to go but we promised we would come back tomorrow. We each gave her a hug and I gave her a few long kisses and then walked out where her mother was waiting for me._

_"__This is Tyga" I said and they hugged._

_"__You're the one who raps ummm wait a minute it'll come to me ummm my neck tatted up and my face tatted up match my chest" Edith says and we all laugh._

_"__Erin is a fan and when I'm riding with her she plays it" Edith said._

_"__Hey I was think about doing something I can use both of yall help" I said _

_"__What's up" he said _

_"__What can I help you with?" Edith asked I had something planed for Erin something I knew she was going to love, I couldn't wait but I needed some help tho._


	23. Chapter 23

**_CHRIS_**

_I pulled my car up to the building and jumped out and ran inside only to be meet by Mijo, and Keeis._

_"__Chris wait don't go in there." Keeis said _

_"__Yall supposed to be my boys how could yall keep this from me" I said pushing passed them running in and I looked around and saw everyone sitting around and I saw the worst sight ever they was closing the casket and I ran to it push the ushers out of my way and opened it and broke down in a hail of tears when I saw Erin laying there and I turned around and looked at everyone._

_"__Why didn't yall call me, why didn't yall tell me the end was near why did yall let me leave for tour when yall knew what was going to happen, Edith why did you let her go without me being here, yall should have called me." I said and turned back to her "Please baby wake up I'm sorry I shouldn't have went on tour without you OH GOD PLEASE TAKE MY HEART OUT MY CHEST AND GIVE IT TO HER PLEASE! Why didn't yall call me, baby please marry me, love me, please tell me you love me please tell me you forgive baby please I can't go on without you" I lean down to her and laid my upper body on her and cried. Then I sat up and noticed I was in the bed ad looked around and I didn't see Erin anywhere and I got up and left the room and went downstairs and then I noticed I wasn't in my house I looked around lost in the dark for a second when I heard someone call my name._

_"__Chris" Erin said and I turned around towards the kitchen door and remembered that I was at Erin and her mom's house its been 2 weeks since we been back from Paris but when I saw her standing there smiling at me._

_"__Erin you're okay" I said and went to her _

_"__Yea I'm fine" she said and I kissed her softly and pressed my forehead to hers. Then I took her hand and placed it on my skin right above my heart._

_"You feel that? That's all you. You have my heart Erin." I whispered. Our foreheads still pressed together._

_Then I took my other hand and caressed her cheek before sliding it down passed her neck and between her breasts. I held my hand just above her heart._

_"Please tell me I have yours too." My voice was a little shaky. A little scared._

_She took both of her hands and cradled my face. She kissed me gently and then pressed her forehead to mine._

_"You do." She whispered back_

_Those two words affected me more than anything ever has. I never thought I would fall in love again let alone someone would fall in love with me. She had my heart and that was scary because that meant it was hers for the breaking as well. I did everything but hand it over to her on a silver platter. The moment I locked eyes with hers that day I ran into her in the bathroom my heart no longer belonged to me. It belonged to her. It only beat for her._

_Knowing now that I had her heart was equally if not more scary. I was terrified that if I had the chance to love someone again I would just end up hurting them because I just don't know how to not be miserable. I let Rihanna's thoughts of me become my own. I let myself believe I didn't deserve happiness. I didn't deserve to love or be loved. I didn't know how to love. I could never be someone that one could fall in love with._

_She was wrong. I was wrong. I have never been so happy to be wrong. I was so in love with Erin. I loved making her happy. I loved making her smile. I loved making her laugh. I loved making her blush. I loved making her heart race. It was all so effortless. It was natural. Loving her is what I was meant to do. I truly believe that. If there was such a thing as fate. It was us. Rihanna and her thoughts could go fuck themselves. Sorry not really._

_"__I love you" I said and she smiled and kissed me again._

_"__I love you too" she said and turned and walked back into the kitchen and I watch drink her water then she did one of the sexiest thing leaning her head back and pouring water down her neck and down her chest, turning me the fuck on._

**_ERIN_**

_I walked back into the kitchen and I stood in the kitchen drinking some water I was so hot I gently poured a little water down my neck down my shirt trying to cool myself off then I felt like I was being watch and finish drinking my water and put my cup down in the sink and I looked over my shoulder and back at Chris standing there. Then I remember that I didn't have on any make-up and my hair was in a scarf and I was sweaty I know I looked a mess._

_"__Oh shit Chris" I cover my face and head. "Don't look at me I'm all sweaty, no make up my hair is not done" I said and he walked to me and pulled me into a hug from behind._

_"__Don't hide babe, you're beautiful." He said and that made me smile. As he moved my hand out of the way and kisses my cheek._

_"__I'm all sweaty Chris" I say He leans down to my shoulder and slides his tongue a cross my shoulder slowly then smiles at me_

_"__Taste good to me sweet sweat" he says and leans in and kisses me and I hungrily kiss him back, he gripped my hips hard as we broke the kiss we looked at each other._

_"__What?" I ask_

_"__You got some water on your neck" he said_

_"__Where?" I asked raising my hand to wipe it off_

_"__Here, let me help you get that" he said as he grabbed my hand and he leaned down his warm tongue graze the left side of my neck right above my shoulder, licking the water from my skin and he started lifting my shirt taking it off of me and then he reach around and undid my bra._

_"__What are you doing?" I asked jokingly_

_"__Just go with it, close your eyes" he whispered and then he slid my shorts off and I looked down at him smiling when he notice the thong that I had on he continued to kiss my skin softly._

_"__What?" I said_

_"__Close your eyes, if you feel the urge to open them, don't. Just relax and trust me" he whispered in my ear as I closed my eyes._

_"__Oh my goodness Chris you're scaring me" I laughed about this time I felt something cold skim across my right breast, I resisted the urge to open my eyes. With a quick inhale I knew what it was. It smelled of vanilla with a hint of almond. Chris took his left pointer finger and rubbed it gently across my bottom lip, what I felt was soft and creamy. It was pure lusciousness to my lips, he let his fingers wonder back to my tits, concentrating hard on his masterpiece. He kissed his way down from my chest to my stomach to my panties. Moving down between my legs, he pushed my panties to the side and began rubbing my clit with his middle finger. I let out a moan and licked my bottom lip, pure heaven I thought as I tasted and it was whip cream he had smoothed across my lips earlier. He began to suck my pussy lips as he rested my leg on his shoulder and pull on my pussy forcefully, then letting go and spreading them open he could tell how I was aroused and knew it would take me no time to cum since my pussy was so wet and gushed all over his fingers he flicked his tongue across my pussy he start to hum and I could feel the vibrations pulling his fingers out and raised them to my mouth for me to taste and I did. He lifted his head and came up to my tits, engulfing my nipples in his mouth massaging them in his hand individually as he savored each one, releasing my nipple from his mouth. Then he came to my ear._

_"Keep those eyes closed. Baby I'm crazy, love making All the new spots that I've found Banging in the bed bum bum bum Don't hurt your head bum bum bum bum bum Can I just kiss it, right After I wear it out I want you to Scratch my back Bite your neck Welcome to the world of having sex Pick you up Pin you down Then we gon' go another round Baby, oh And we can do this all night Take flight on cloud 9 Take you there Let me be your stairs Just put your legs in the air I want you to sit right there Imma be your chair And I'm gon' rock your body slowly Do it like I owe you a Favor like I owe ya I want you to beg for it You feigning cause you miss me Open up your legs more and Let me in(He then spread my legs open and slammed his hard dick in me deep until his balls slammed up against my ass) I want in (he then grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist as he slammed harder in me I know I wasn't a virgin anymore but it still hurt I tilted my hard back trying to hide trying to hide my tears from him as I held on to the sink)Wrap your arms around just love me Wrap your legs around just love me( He then pulled my hands off of the sink and I wrapped my arms around him and his strength he balanced me perfectly ramming in me the whole time it felt so good and even hurt I laid my head on his shoulder as I moaned loudly) Right there Like that, like that Whoa Ohhh " he said and sang to me_

_"__Oh Chris, you feel so good, what if we get court" I moaned_

_"__I don't give a fuck bae" he said roughly thrusting harder and deeper into my pussy over and over again, he started sucking and licking on my neck, biting gently_

_"__CHRIS CHRIS SHIT" I yelled_

_"__Cum for me bae, cum all over my dick so I can feel your pussy with mine" he moaned going harder and harder the pain soon eased and I loved it I wrapped my arms around him tighter wrapping my legs around him tighter_

_"__I'm about to cum I'm about to cummm" I yelled and then I came on his dick and he smiled and gave me 6 of the hardest pumps_

_"__SHIT FUCKING TIGHT" He moan and bust his nut all in me and my mind wondered eyes still closet but it felt like we was being watched and I opened my eyes and I swore I saw somebody standing at the kitchen door and I blinked a few time and looked and they was gone Chris then slowed down then stopped but I kept my arms around him and I relaxed my legs and put them on the floor and he kissed me deeply and passionately) I Love you bae" he said softly in my ear as he kissed my ear lobe I didn't wanna let him go he kept his arms around rubbing the small of my back_

_"__I love you too" I said back kissing him kissing his neck and he smiled at me we got back dressed in the kitchen and just stood there with our arms around each other when someone walked in the kitchen._

_"__Hey" a guy said and me and Chris look to see who it is_

_"__Hey Sam" he said and Chris kissed me and walked over to him and I looked him and I noticed it was him who had watched us a few minutes ago I started pulling on my shirt_

_"__I heard noises so I came to check and see what it was" Sam said_

_"__Oh my bad it was just us (Chris looks over at me and sees me pulling on my shirt and he wondered what was wrong) Bae, BAE (I finally look up at him and he waves me to him holding out his hand and I walk to him and take his hand and he pulls me close and I look at the guy who smiles at me) Sam this is my girlfriend Erin the love of my life this is Edith's daughter" he says making me smile as I look at him and just wondering how can someone with so much love in him to give labeled as a bad guy in the media._

_"__Hi" Sam says shaking my hand_

_"__Hi, (I look at Chris) I'm going to go back to bed but ummm why is he here" I say_

_"__Oh he came by after you went to sleep I didn't want no one trying to break in here so Sam came by to chill and make sure yall are safe" he says and pulls me into a hug and kisses me so sweet and grabs my ass making me giggle and push him._

_"__Oh ok nice meeting you Sam" I say_

_"__Same here" Sam says and I walk out the kitchen and go upstairs to my room and get in the bed under the covers after a few minutes the door opens up and Chris walks in, and gets in the bed._

_"__Hey" he says pulling me into his chest_

_"__Hi" I said looking at him_

_"__What's wrong?" he asks I start pulling on the back of his short as I lay my head on his shoulders_

_"__Nothing" I said and he reaches his hands to the back of him and grabs my hands and looks at me and I look at him_

_"__Your hands are about to rip a hole in my shorts what's wrong?" he asks_

_"__That guy saw us having sex in the kitchen" I whispered _

_"__I know he just told me he said he was sorry for that is that what was wrong earlier?" he asks_

_"__Yea" I said He kissed my forehead and pulled the covers back over us._

_"__Don't be worried about that bae, just be glad it wasn't your Mom, or she'd be wanting this monster" he laughed and I moved out of his arms and took the pillow and hit him with it as I laughed._

**_SARYNN_**

_I was standing there lost for words this can't be happening again right now. Me and Mijo are having a fight this fight been having it for weeks and now it's finally come to a head._

_"__You think I'm stupid huh ain't no nigga calling you every 15 minutes just because he's your fucking friend I'm not fucking stupid get that throw ou skull" he yells and taps my head and I push his hands off of me._

_"__What are you talking about he's my friend and you know that stop it" I say_

_"__I've been nothing but good to you and you shit on our relationship by talking to this nigga hanging out with this nigga, you're a fucking joke and everyone sees it" he says_

_"__Listen to what your saying to me Barry" I say_

_"__It's true I'm done with this bullshit you wanna be a stubborn bitch then fuck you, the cry all you want I'm real your not" he says and the tears start to fall. "What have you done for me besides shit on me and go out with other guys… huh you wanna be blunt let be really fucking blunt, fuck you ,you crazy bitch" he says_

_"__I can't believe you, I should have got with Aaron instead of you" I say_

_"__REALLY? FUCK YOU, YOU STUPID DUMB CUNT" He yells_

_"__I hate you, my biggest regret in my life is fucking you" I say wiping my eyes_

_"__Really?" he asks_

_"__We can never have a normal conversation you motherfucker" I say_

_"__Really you wanna go there let's fucking go there what don't I do for you besides wipe your ass and breathe for you" he says and I stand up._

_"__I don't want to do this anymore, I can't take it anymore" I say_

_"__We're broken up, we're done we're finished, you're a fucking waste of time, I'm the reason you're here, don't ever talk down to me I'm the reason you're in this fucking circle, and if you try to move around it I'll make you crumble real fucking quick." He says_

_"__YOU GET THIS FUCKING CLEAR I HAVE BEEN THROUGH A FUCKING NOUGH YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU PUT ME THROUGH SO GO HEAD BE MAD I DON'T CARE" I yelled_

_"__WOMAN HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND DON'T YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE IN MY HOUSE" he yelled in my face. And I backed up_

_"__This is the breaking point in our relationship and if that's the case then I'm fine with it" I say_

_"__Okay just get your shit and get out of my fucking house, since your done and you don't care we're fucking done you fucking shit, fuck you, you fucking cunt, my heart is broken" he says and starts to walk out the room._

_"__No fuck you and my heart IS BROKEN TOO YOU LITTLE DICK BASTARD" I scream_

_"__Fuck you bitch" he says and leaves the room and I sit back down on the bed and cry I pull out my phone and send a text._

_Me- My relationship is over, I really need yall right now._

_I have nowhere to go I bury my face in my hands I have nowhere to go my Mom and sister won't let me come back since the found out I was still with Mijo I have no place to go._


	24. Chapter 24

**_MIJO _**

_Later that day Erin, Marie, Maya and Zaria was all there and was all over my house packing up Sarynn's stuff._

_"__This yours" Erin asked_

_"__Yea" Sarynn says I walk in to the room._

_"__Hey can yall give me and Rynn a minute please" I say. They nod and leave the room. "Talk to me as your friend.. Sit next to me"_

_"__Nope I'm good" she says_

_"__What I do?" I asked_

_"__I think you know what you did" she said_

_"__I think we both embarrassed ourselves this morning" I said_

_"__I don't wanna do this with you, I need to leave and get myself together" she says I can see her holding back her tears and I can see she's broken. "I'm going to go Erin yall"_

_"__Sarynn look at me" I say and I get up and go to her. "look at me if you want to go I'll let you go as much as it kills me" I hug her tight "Sarynn" she backs up and goes to her bags and wipes her face and grabs them and the girls come back in and get more boxes and bags and Erin walks in sits down and starts bagging the last of Sarynn's things._

_"__Erin what did I do wrong?" I asked_

_"__She told me all the shit you said to her from what she told me was some hurtful shit. You called her a cunt and told her to get her shit and get out and that's what she's doing. There's no more blunt than that tho so she's doing what you told her to do she's leaving." Erin says_

_"__I didn't mean it I was mad, like I'm sure stuff she said she didn't mean and she's still leaving tho" I say_

_"__She's hurting and she can't heal here not after the blow up yall had you need time as well to see if yall really wanna be together or just stay apart cause all that fighting is unhealthy, for both of yall. Give her time" Erin says_

_"__I know but I love her" I say and Erin slowly walks to me and pulls me into a hug._

_"__Then love her enough to let her go and heal Barry" Erin said _

_"__Your right" I said and Erin kissed me on the cheek._

_"__I know I'm right" Erin said and broke the hug and walked back to the box and put tap on a box._

_"__So where's she staying?" I asked_

_"__I'm not telling ou that" Erin said smiling at me._

_"__I know I had to try" I said_

**_CHRIS _**

**_**1 WEEK LATER**_**

_I was hyped for what was about to happen I work hard for 2 weeks to get this set up and it was finally time and I couldn't wait I had pulled up to the arena and got out and I waved at the fans happy to see them here. Me and the crew walked in and was brought up to my dressing room. _

_Everything was ready. Everyone that needed to be here was here. We were just waiting for one thing. Erin took an unexpected nap. She was getting weaker and naps were becoming a two or three sometimes four a day thing. And she was downing those 5 hour drinks like crazy sometimes they worked sometime they didn't, she would get this burst of energy that was great then she would lie in bed to tired to move._

_"Are you ready Chris?" Zaria asked plopped down next to me on the couch._

_"Yeah. I'm a little nervous though." I started playing with the ring on my finger._

_"Why? You've done this a thousand times." Zaria said_

_"This time is different. It's special. I have to be perfect today." I said _

_"Chris you don't have to be perfect. Erin is going to be so happy; do you think she cares whether or not you're 'perfect'? No." Zaria said She reassured me and put her arm around me._

_"I guess you're right." I said and gave her a friendly bump._

_"Duh." Zaria said_

_I shook my head. "I'm still nervous." I said_

_"Just have fun Chris." Zaria said_

_Around 2 hours later the preshow had started and Erin and her Mom was finally here they came walking to the side of the stage and I had Erin brought to the stage and I walked out to her and help her to the middle of the stage._

_"__Chris?" she said _

_"__You inspire me to be a better man and in your honor I started a charity and a foundation in your honor is called A KIND HEART foundation and it deals with family and people who suffer with cancer and all the money raised here goes right to that charity and we got a show for and everyone else here" I say and the crowd cheered the look on her face took away all of my nerves. She was so surprised. Her eyes were wide and she held her hand over her mouth._

_"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Seriously?" She said she couldn't contain her excitement and I'm sure if she could jump up and down she would have._

_I hugged her and kissed and walked her to her seat close to the stage so she could see the show real good the best seat in the house. I had songs ready for her that I knew she was going to love I may or may not have snuck a look at her playlist "My Fave's" on her I-pod last week while she was sleeping. Most of the songs I already knew. A few we had to practice cause the dance steps been awhile._

_"Erin I know you wanted to come to one of my shows and it really sucks that you couldn't. Sooo, bring the show to you." I said She was grinning ear to ear and clapping her hands._

_I nodded to the guys and they nodded back signaling they were ready and we started the show._

_"__Ay girl, tell me what you're taught_

_Pretty motherfucker, I'm a put you on the wall now_

_Ay, girl, you can get it all_

_Cause I know you like the way my beat go_

_Beat go beat go beat goooo_

_Ay girl, tell me what you're taught_

_Pretty as a, pretty as a picture on the wall now_

_Ay, girl, you can get it all_

_Cause I know you like the way my beat go_

_(Bassline)_

_Girls like my (Bassline)_

_Girls like my (Bassline)_

_(B-b-baseline)_

_Shake it to my (Bassline)_

_Gonna make it to my (Bassline)_

_Get butt naked to my (Bassline)_

_(B-b-bassline)_

_Said them girls like (Bassline)_

_Girls like my (Bassline)_

_Girl, you know you like my (Bassline)_

_(B-b-bassline)_

_Shake it to my (Bassline)_

_Gonna shake it to my (Bassline)_

_Get butt naked to my (Bassline)_

_(B-b-b-b-bassline)_

_Yeah, I'm getting money, I'm a name my price_

_Thousand bottles, on these models; nigga, this ain't your night_

_Frank mule got a nigga chillin', how the bitch feel with ice_

_My bassline to her waistline, a nigga 'bout to bust them pipes_

_I'm wildin', money piling, two dime twins when their thighs bend_

_In a way I can make Bruce Lee want to throw the towel in_

_Man, life is just so glorious, you could never worry us_

_You niggas just be playin' then gravy in notorious_

_I said them girls in the front, bet that Breezy make 'em jump_

_Over here we got that loud, over there they got this bump_

_Boy, we do this every night, you got to save up for a month_

_And you just say I'm blowing smoke, but nigga, I'm just being blunt_

_(Bassline)_

_Girls like my (Bassline)_

_Girls like my (Bassline)_

_(B-b-baseline)_

_Shake it to my (Bassline)_

_Gonna make it to my (Bassline)_

_Get butt naked to my (Bassline)_

_(B-b-bassline)_

_Said them girls like (Bassline)_

_Girls like my (Bassline)_

_Girl, you know you like my (Bassline)_

_(B-b-bassline)_

_Shake it to my (Bassline)_

_Gonna shake it to my (Bassline)_

_Get butt naked to my (Bassline)_

_(B-b-b-b-bassline)" I sing_

_"__You have reached your destination" woman s voice Turn Up The Music start to play._

_"__Turn up the music cause the song just came on_

_Turn up the music if they try to turn us down_

_Turn up the music, can I hear it til the speakers blow_

_Turn up the music, fill your cup, and drink it down_

_If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air_

_Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up, hands up, hands up, hands up_

_If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air_

_Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up_

_And_

_Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)_

_Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)_

_Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)_

_Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)_

_T-t-turn up the music_

_T-turn up the_

_Turn up the music cause the sun just came up_

_Turn up the music if they try to turn us down_

_Turn up the music, cause I'm tryna hear the speakers blow_

_Turn up the music, fill your cup, and drink it down_

_If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air_

_Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up, hands up, hands up, hands up_

_If you're sexy and you know it, put yo hands up in the air_

_Put yo hands up in the air, girl put yo hands up_

_And_

_Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)_

_Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)_

_Turn up the music (just turn it up louder)_

_Turn up the music (I need it in my life, yeah)_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh (turn up the music)_

_Save my life (just dance with me)_

_All I wanna do is party, so DJ turn it upppp_

_Girl, dance with me (just dance with me)_

_Girl, can I see that_

_I really wanna touch that_

_Baby can I feel that (t-turn up the)_

_Turn it up (just dance with me)_

_Turn it up (just dance with me)_

_Turn it up (just dance with me)" I sing and the crowd was going crazy and I looked over at Erin who was smiling. Fine China starts to play._

_"__WHHHOOOOAAAA" Erin screams and I smile_

_"__Owww_

_Ho_

_Owww_

_Baby, does he do it for you?_

_When he's finished, does he step back and adore you?_

_I just gotta know 'cause your time is money and I won't let him waste it_

_Oh no no_

_Baby, just go with it_

_'Cause when you're with me I can't explain it_

_It's just different_

_We can take it slow or act like you're my girl, let's skip the basics, whoa, no._

_He's so replaceable_

_You're worth the chase you're putting on_

_It's alright,_

_I'm not dangerous_

_When you're mine,_

_I'll be generous_

_You're irreplaceable_

_A collectible_

_Just like fine China_

_Favorite. You're my favorite._

_It's like all the girls around me don't have faces._

_And the saying goes_

_"Life is just a game" but I'm not playin', whoa._

_He's so replaceable_

_You're worth the chase, you're puttin' up._

_It's alright,_

_I'm not dangerous_

_When you're mine,_

_I'll be generous_

_You're irreplaceable_

_A collectible_

_Just like fine China_

_It's alright,_

_I'm not dangerous_

_When you're mine,_

_I'll be generous_

_You're irreplaceable_

_A collectible_

_Just like fine China_

_Took me awhile to find your love_

_Ain't no amount of time in this world_

_Save me a lot of time and just love me_

_Feel it, baby, feel it in your soul_

_Are you ready?_

_I know your heart's been telling you you belong to me, ah nah nah no._

_It's alright,_

_I'm not dangerous_

_When you're mine,_

_I'll be generous_

_You're irreplaceable_

_A collectible,_

_Just like fine China" I sing.. After the applause and screams had ended I walked over to Erin. She held her arms out and I kneeled down in front of her so she could wrap her arms around me._

_"That was so awesome Chris. You were amazing. How long have you been planning this? Oh my gosh I am so happy." She said and finally took a breath._

_I laughed. "Slow down. I've been planning this since we was in Paris. And I'm glad you're happy. I'm happy that I could do this for you. I was just as excited as you."_

_"Thank you Chris. For this, for everything. I wish there was some way I could repay you." She said and looked down._

_"Hey." I said and tilted her head back up by her chin. "Smile." She smiled and it was another one of those ear to ear smiled that reached her eyes and made them almost sparkle. "That right there is payment enough." She hugged me again and somehow I kept the tears in check. "I just want to see you happy." she held on tight to me. I noticed her arms were cold and she was shivering a bit._

_"I am happy. Really I am." She said_

_"Good. Now let's go get you warm." I said and Pat handed me my coat and I put it on her._

_Sean was up performing Beautiful Girl and I sat next to Erin holding her hand._

_"You know I'm not much of a fan of God right now but I thank Him every day for sending you to me. It's made all of this a little easier." She said watching Sean sing. I didn't know what to say to that. "It's okay Chris. You don't have to say anything." She gave me a little smile and patted my leg._

_"__Glad your happy bae" I said Soon we performed Beat it, and Tyga was up he did Tatted up and Erin rapped every word, we did deuces and Fuck for the road, OHB performed, Kid Red did his thing._

**_ERIN_**

_I was loving the show they was doing their thing The Game was here he stop by me and said hi to me and hugged me he did his thing the whole show was amazing._

_"__Hello beautiful lady" a voice said to me and I looked and almost fell out my sit it was Nicki Minaj. I grab my crutches to stand up but she stopped me. "No don't stand I wanted to say hi Tyga told me about the foundation and why Chris started it and I wanna say you're a real trooper" and hugged me._

_"__Thank you" I said and she smile she walked over to the side and Chris started performing Take it to the head. I was watching them preform I didn't like the way they was so close and the way he was on her it made me un easy, but I kept watching._

_I saw what I thought I saw him touched her butt and that was it for me. I reached over and grabbed my crutches and got up._

_"__Erin where you going" Sarynn asked_

_"__I'm leaving" I said_

_"__You can't leave this concert is for you" Sarynn said following me._

_"__No it's not for me it's for his cancer charity and he just touched her butt and all up on her like I'm not sitting right here fuck that and fuck him I'm out, you stay I'm going home" I said and crutched my way back stage towards the exit._

_"__Erin , Erin wait" mommy said and I stopped "Okay I'll walk to you"_

_"__I wanna go home I don't wanna be here anymore please, I'm tired" I said and she shook her head_

_"__Baby I'm sorry come on I'll drive us home" mommy said. We left the building and got to the car and drove off on the ride home I held my hand over my face and kept my eyes closed I just wanna get home and get in the bed. After a long drive we was finally home my mommy helped me to my room I had cut my phone off I didn't wanna be bothered with anyone I took off my shoes and pulled off my clothes slowly and went to my door and locked it and I got in the bed and laid there and closed my eyes all I could see was._

_I closed my eyes tight til I finally fell asleep I was in a good dead sleep somewhat when I felt my bed shift and an arm around me I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the hand and saw the tattoos I looked at my clock and saw the time was 2:30am I know I got home around 10:15pm I sat up slow and looked at Chris and slide out of bed._

_"__Chris " I said and he sat up slow._

_"__Hey baby, did I wake you?" he asked_

_"__Yes you did the fuck are you doing here? Get out please" I said and he got out of the bed and came to me and I pushed his arms away._

_"__What's wrong with you if anyone should be mad it should be me I throw a concert for you and you fucking dip" he said_

_"__Yea you throw a concert for YOUR foundation not for me and how long after I left did you notice I was gone huh? How long it 2 something now and I left around 10 so that's 11, 12, 1, 2.. 4 fucking hours before you knew I was gone right fuck you Chris I saw you, the way you was looking at Nicki Hoenaj and all up on and you grabbed her ass like I wasn't even sitting there like what the fuck Chris" I said _

_"__Bae look" he says and goes to touch me again and I slap his arms away again. "Erin what's wrong"_

_"__DON'T TOUCH ME I HATE YOU, YOUR JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER MAN IN MY LIFE YOU PICK ME JUST TO LET ME DOWN I HATE YOU I FUCKING HATE YOU" I screamed._

_"__Erin calm down talk to me" he said_

_"__I'm sick of it! I'm sick of all of it! I hate my life!" I yelled and I never yelled so loud and was breathing deeply and looking every which way desperately while backing against the wall with tears gathering in my eyes. I felt like I was having a panic attack._

_He approached me cautiously, and I reacted just as he knew I would. Punching and screaming with all my might, I fought against him. He dodged every blow. I couldn't understand. Why wasn't he fighting back? Why wasn't he angry? Why did he care? Why? Something he'd said before came back to my mind. __**'I would never hurt you.'**__ My fight was dwindling, and before I knew it, he had his arms around me. It was comforting and soothing and I didn't struggle._

_"Shh," he whispered. Chris softly spoke to me "It's alright. Everything's alright. You are not alone. You'll never have to be alone again." Me and Chris slept right there on the floor he stayed with me the whole night. That morning around 8 we had breakfast together and I had no choice but to end our relationship I could see Chris wasn't happy about it but it had to be done, I went back to bed before he left and just cried to myself._


	25. Chapter 25 pt 1

**_ERIN_**

_****7 MONTHS LATER****_

_I was at Zaria and Keeis's house for a baby shower for Zaria yes she was the one who took the test at Mijo's house and her and Keeis are having a girl she's 8 months pregnant now we was all sitting around laughing and having fun and laughing the party was set up nicly._

_Very girly and the food was good I guess I couldn't taste it but it looked good. Sarynn and Mijo are back together they moved back into together and Maya and Austin finally are a couple and Marie and Kid are still together and as for me I'm single I mean I've been hanging out with this DJ Eddie One who Dj's for Club Nokia I meet him when Sarynn had her birthday party at the club we been hanging out nothing serious cause you know I don't like letting people in so anyway the baby shower was and is going great we was going out somewhere after the baby shower._

_A few hours after the shower we was head to an small after party for some celebrity basketball game I knew about it because of Edie he told me about it and then Sarynn told me about it so we was going we all got there and got in with no problem and went to the V.I.P section and the music was bumping I looked around and court Eddie's eye. And he nodded at me and I smiled back at him and then felt arms around me and I looked and saw it was Hood big ass hugging me._

_"__Hey Hood Boss" I said smiling turning around hugging him it's been awhile since I seen the crew._

_"__Hey baby girl how you doing how you feeling, you looking good" Hood said_

_"__I'm good and I'm better, how about yourself?" I asked smiling I was happy I like Hood he's funny to be around fat bastard._

_"__I'm great you came out, so come a little closer to the table you want something to drink we got you" Hood said_

_"__No I'm fine I don't drink cant on my meds anyway" I say_

_"__Okay well let me go grab my drink and I'll be right back okay" Hood said smiling at me._

_"__Okay" I said and he hugged me and walked away I leaned on Maya and was just jamming to the music and I looked around and then I saw him._

_Yes there's Chris I haven't seen him in 7 months he texted me a few times after we broke up but I didn't reply back he kept it up for about 2 months but I didn't reply and then he stopped._

_I cant be mad I broke up with him and well I don't know what else to say I did end the relationship because I was jealous yes and because I just don't know really I let what people said to me on twitter, tumblr, and Facebook get to me and made me feel like I wasn't good enough for Chris and I feed right into it and with my daddy issues that I have and my ex love I'm used to guys leaving and I guess apart of me did it before he could I guess but what's done is done._

_I stood there well leaned there jamming when felt I was being watched and I looked over at Eddie but it wasn't him and I started to look around then our eyes met and he did one of the cutest thing._

_And I just blushed and turned my head and court Sarynn looking at me smiling then she pointed and I looked again and._

_And I giggled helplessly and smiled and turned my head again and kept telling myself don't look back at him just kept looking forward when I felt someone behind, and I took in their cologne and I knew who it was._

_"__Why you acting like you not happy to see" Chris said _

_"__Nobody said I wasn't happy to see you" I said and then I felt his warm breathe on my neck then my ear._

_"__You still haven't turned around and gave me no hug or kiss or nothing" he said and I smiled. "Oh so you just going to stand there with your back to me" I turned around and smiled at him._

_"__Hi Chris" I said and slowly wrapped my arms around his neck while his arms was around my waist and he hugged me tight and I felt his lips gaze across my neck and I hugged him tighter soon we parted._

_"__If you was coming you should have told me I would have come and got you or at least sent for you, was you at the game I didn't see you there" he said resting his hand on my hip while the other one was gently rubbing my shoulder, I was holding on to him more so for balance than anything else okay that's not all the way true._

_"__I didn't come to the game Zaria had her baby shower today that's where I came from, but any way" I said but cut myself off when I looked behind me and looked at Eddie and he waved me to him and of course Chris looked as well. And I looked back at Chris. "Umm I have to go see what Eddie wants it was great seeing you again" I lean up and kiss him on the cheek._

_"__Hey what are you doing later, hanging out with your boyfriend?" he asked biting his bottom lip and I made a face._

_"__No and he's not my boyfriend and I gotta go and I'm sure Kae wouldn't like you all up on me anyway bye Chris" I said and moved out of his arm and I felt him pull me back to him._

_"__Hold up you know who the fuck I am? You going to go walk over to some DJ you fucking?" he asked and I looked at him like he was crazy._

_"__Yea I know who you are, you're the son of a bitch that's hurting my arm" I said and he held my arm for a few minutes when._

_"__Hey baby what you doing" Eddie said and that made Chris let my arm go and I grabbed a hold of Eddie._

_"__I was just about to come over there to you" I said._

_"__What's up Chris Breezy you coming to club nokia tonight?' Eddie asked_

_"__Yea man me and the crew coming" he said and I didn't bother looking at him I was too busy rubbing my arm._

_"__You okay?" Eddie asked and I smiled._

_"__Yea can we go over there away from here please" o said and we walked off. After a few minutes I was sitting next to the DJ booth jamming and my phone was blowing up abut I didn't bother to check it I knew it was Chris and I wasn't going there with him. Bu he wouldn't let up so I took my phone out and checked it._

_ - Hey I'm sorry I shouldn't have did that or said that I'm sorry it's just that.. I don't know._

_ - Erin I said I was sorry I shouldn't have grabbed you like that._

_ - Please at least look this way so I can say I'm sorry, I would never hurt you._

_ - Erin come on now at least tell me to fuck off or something._

_ - Why u sitting over there alone? Would it be okay if I came over there?_

_Me- Nawl I don't think the Dj I'm ^FUCKING^ would like that since you know so much_

_ - I said I was sorry at least let me send you a drink._

_"__Miss this is for you cranberry and sprite" a female voice says and I look up and I see Blair standing there smiling._

_"__Hey Blair I didn't see you at Zaria's baby shower" I said putting my phone in my purse taking the drink and hugging her. She sat down next to me and smiled._

_"__So you know my boy is staring a whole in you right now" she said and I nodded._

_"__He got Kae what does he need with me" I said_

_"__What are you talking about he not with her, she's still his stylist and his friend that all, why you think they together" she said throwing her arm around me._

_"__Twitter, tumblr... The post and pictures" I said_

_"__Don't pay that shit no mind people who post shit like that are the Chrae people who make shit up in their head and run with it, if they spent half as much time on their own shit they wouldn't have time worrying about Chris and Kae which they are not a couple so you coming out tonight with us?" Blair asked_

_"__I don't know I might" I said _

_"__YO WHAT'S UP THIS IS DJ EDDIE ONE ON THE 1s AND 2s AND I WANNA GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO CHRIS BREEZY IN THE BUILDING WHO'S GOING TO BE PARTING AT CLUB NOKIA TONITE MAKE SURE YALL COME OUT" Eddie said and I just smiled I'm not going._

**_CHRIS _**

_After leaving there I kept trying to look for Erin I didn't see her leave and she wasn't at the DJ booth I fucked up I shouldn't have grabbed her like I did but it's hard seeing someone well the one your in love with walk off to chill with another guy I mean that morning she broke up with me broke my heart and the crazy part is I still loved and do still love her with all those broken parts I know sound corny or a line form my song but it's true I called her for 2 months straight trying to get her to talk to me but she wouldn't she would answer the phone and if I came by which o had to try and sneak and do she would tell her Mom to say she wasn't there or she wouldn't even open the door I was glad and happy as hell when I saw her here but now I think I did more damage than fixing whatever I did was so wrong to make her leave me. I went home after here got something to eat and took a nice long nap that was followed by me checking out twitter and posting silly sit to my channel hell I even hoped on tumblr and checked things out no one knows I got a tumblr I get on there and just shake my head at the crazy shit I see.. CJ lol WOW I never named him but hey they like it I love it, after a few hours I was up and washed and dressed and out the door me and the crew made it to club Nokia and was having a good time._

_"__You Erin is here" Hood said and pointed to Erin, Sarynn, Maya, Marie and Blair, Teyana coming into the VIP section I watch this nigga smile like the fuck I knew he had a thing for Erin but he better back the fuck up. I wanted to go over there and hug her and tell her in person I was sorry but I saw her look over at the DJ booth and wave at the DJ from earlier for someone she's not dating or fucking they seemed close.._

_"__Damn nigga staring hard as hell" Austin said bumping me and laughing._

_"__Fuck you young nigga" I said and we laughed and I started jamming getting into the music._

_I then looked and saw some nigga coming into the VIP section and calling Erin to him and moved some so I could hear what was going on because the look on his face didn't seem right._

_"__Erin give me a hug girl" a guy said and Erin started pulling on her shirt and the guy pulled her into a hug._

_"__John hey umm hey" she said_

_"__You looking good real good how about you come have a dance with me girl" John said and she was pulling on her shirt like crazy now._

_"__I don't wanna go have no dance with you" she said _

_"__Girl stop acting like that you know me, you know you miss me" John says_

_"__You can't be for real cause you ain't shit, you ain't shit for that I wanna slap the shit out of your motherfucking ass, you dipped and I needed you and you fucking left and you hurt me and I truly loved you and you left me with nothing and after I been thru shit with you and I did for you I was there when you needed me and when I needed you the most you turned your back on me." she said_

_"__And I'm here now you looking real really good I see you here in V.I.P and you chilling with famous motherfuckers and I see now I need you back in my life I'm sorry okay Erin I'm sorry we can work it out and make things happen" John said _

_"__I loved you and I was about you and you not going to play me, I don't wanna be a part of you and I don't wanna be with, you can do whatever you wanna do just leave me out of it" she says and turn around and start to walk away and then I see her being pulled back by her arm hard and she stumble back and fall to the floor and that was all I need to see and me ,Keeis and Mijo, Austin and Kid Red all went running and before she can think I punch John in the face then Mijo, Keeis ,Kid Red and Austin start jumping him til Pat and Alex pull them off of him._

_"__Bae you okay" I asked walking to her while she was being checked out by Sarynn and Blair._

_"__My arm hurts" she says and I looked at her arm and saw it was bruised from where John had grabbed her._

_"__Come on let's get out of here and go to my house" I said and we left the club and I drove all the way home it's funny cause I didn't really give her a chance to reply or say no take her home I wanted to make sure she was going to be okay so my home is the best place for her._


	26. Chapter 25 pt 2

**_CHRIS _**

_We got to my house and rushed in and she looked around and went and sat down on the couch. She Was silent the whole ride kept trying to talk to her but she didn't want it she just looked out the window._

_"__Are you hungry? Tired wanna lay down? Feel like some tv?" I asked and she looked straight ahead and just shook her head. It's hard to talk to someone who won't talk. I watched her sit there I walked and sat on the coffee table in front to f her. _

_Does your arm still hurt?" I asked and she looked at it I saw 2 bruises I reached and touched them and I moved closer and kissed them both "I'm sorry bae"_

_"__Not your fault you didn't send him there did you?" she asked looking down at her dress as she pulled on it._

_"__No I didn't I wouldn't do that" I said and took her hands in mine._

_"I know," she exhaled. Her eyes were glued to our hands. _

_"I really have to make up for all the kisses I missed out on." I said _

_"I don't like being away from you. I missed you so much." She said as a single tear rolled down her cheek, and then splattered on our locked hands._

_"Oh goodness, come here," I muttered as I wrapped my arms around her. "I missed you too. So badly."She hid her face in my neck as saline emotion poured out of her eyes. Her body shook with her sobs. " It was torture."_

_"Uh huh." She mumbled each time she thought about not being held by me or being able to touch me, she cried harder. I tried to hush her tears away, but it was a useless effort._

_Eventually, she pulled her head off of my neck and looked at me through blurry vision. She wiped her eyes. Her nose was bright red and she tried to sniffle to make the tears stop running._

_"__Do you wanna go to bed just to sleep or do you wanna stay down here and talk or what I wanna do what you want too" I said and she looked at me._

_"__We can go to bed but I do wanna talk but I cant stay long I gotta go home I got radiation treatment in the morning at 11 and I don't have anything here to wear" she said_

_"__Stay til after breakfast and I'll drive you home and you can shower and change there and I'll take you to your thingy" I said and she nodded and we both got up and went upstairs and I helped her out her skirt and her shirt til she was just in her bra and panties and I gave her a shirt to put on and she climb in the bed and I got undressed and got in the bed with her and we laid there for a few minutes. _

_She had her back to me I laid on my back and just stared up at the ceiling. We was silent for about 10 minutes when she finally spoke which thought he was sleep._

_"__Can I cuddle with you?" she asked and I smiled._

_"__Yes I would like that" I said and she turned over and moved close to me and we cuddled up together. "This feels good bae"_

_"Won't Kae get mad if she comes here and I'm here with you" she says_

_"__Why would she come here" I asked looking at her._

_"__I mean aren't yall together? Like, how you and I was?" She paused for a brief moment. "I don't really know how to word it other than that."_

_"You mean, did we get back together and do I love her like I love you?" I asked_

_"Yeah, I guess so. Sorry if this doesn't make sense." She said_

_"It's okay, baby." I said as I chewed on lip. "We fucked, yeah, but there was no real love there. I thought I loved her and we said it to each other. And we're not together she works for me" I said. Erin listened as her lips curled into a smile. "But, I never felt it like I do with you. She never brightened my life like you do, not even once."_

_"Really?" She said and she couldn't help but smile wider._

_"Really, really." I smiled back. "When you and I make love, we connect in ways I didn't know were possible."_

_"I didn't know they were possible either." She said and scooted up to kiss my lips lightly. "I felt your love all over. I hope you felt my love for you like that." Her forehead rested against mine._

_"I absolutely do." I hand as my hand continued to stroke her hair, down her back, and then back up. "What about John? Did you love him like this?"_

_Erin thought for a moment about her high-school boyfriend. She lifted her head so that she could look down at me._

_"Well, I loved him a lot. He was a good guy, but he wasn't near as good as you." She said_

_"But, you have good memories with him, yeah?" I asked_

_"I do. We had good times together. But, he broke my heart too many times." She said_

_"Hold onto those good memories, baby. Let the bad ones go." I said and smiled at her. _

_Erin swallowed, and then nodded. "But, you know what?" she said_

_"Tell me." I said _

_"I used to think about him a lot. I'd miss him and wish he would just pop back into my life again and look what happen when he did." She said and her hand caressed my scratchy cheek. "But, since I met you, he never enters my mind unless you ask about him."_

_"Oh, bae." I said "I love you. I still love you"_

_"__I still love you too, shhh let's get some sleep" she said she rested her head on my chest as I pulled the covers over us I laid there holding her we talked for a while really about nothing I did more talking she did some answering I til we both fell asleep. _

_A few hours later of a good sleep, I woke up cold and alone. Again like I did for the past 7 months. I did not like one bit._

_I could smell the coffee brewing downstairs. My early bird must be up for her treatment already. I sleepily made my way down the stairs. She was standing in front of the coffee maker. she was spreading some jelly onto a piece of toast. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her._

_"Mmmm. Morning Chris." She said and I noticed she had on her t shirt and just her skirt._

_"Morning Baby." I said and kissed her cheek, then her neck and then her shoulder. "I miss this morning routine that we seemed to have started."_

_"Me too." She says as I bit down on her shoulder._

_"Well except for the part where I wake up alone in my bed." I said and rested my chin on her shoulder and pouted._

_"I'm sorry. You just looked so peaceful and you were snoring so cutely. I figured you needed the sleep since we were up so late." She said_

_"Okay, I do not snore and if I did I would hardly call it cute." I said and she laughed. "And we were up so late because you wouldn't stop talking to me."_

_"Excuse me." She said and turned around in my arms. "YOU wouldn't stop asking questions."_

_"And you didn't stop answering them so it is your fault as much as it is mine." I said and winked at her. She shook her head and laughed. _

_"Whatever you say Chris." She said. She turned back around and continued spreading her jelly onto her toast. The coffee maker beeped signaling it was ready._

_"You're not going to steal my coffee again are you?" She asked._

_"Well that depends." I replied._

_"Depends on what?" She asked curiously._

_"Are you offering anything else?" I whispered as I pressed up against her back. I could feel her shiver. She turned around quickly and held out a plate._

_"I made toast." She said proudly._

_"Really? Toast?" I asked with a raise of the brow._

_"Did you have something else in mind?" she smiled_

_"As a matter of fact I did." I said and I dropped down to my knees, my hands on her hips._

_"Chris what are you doing?" She asked nervously._

_"Don't worry Erin. I'll keep it PG maybe." I said and winked. She chuckled and ran her hand through my curls._

_I locked my eyes on hers and slowly pushed her t shirt up so it was resting just below her breasts. Then I reached for the jelly on the counter. I dipped my finger in and scooped some out. She giggled and squirmed as I dragged my finger around her stomach forming one half of a heart. I grabbed some more jelly and finished the rest of the heart._

_"You're crazy you know that?" she said_

_I just smirked, wrapped my hands around her back and pulled her to my mouth. I started just below her belly button tracing the heart with my tongue._

_The plate of toast fell from her hand to the floor as she gripped the counter. She threw her head back and let out a soft moan._

_When I had finished with the jelly I found her belly button and swirled my tongue around in it. One of her hands left the counter and landed in my hair. And I moved my hands and pushed up her skirt and put one leg on my shoulder used my tongue to move her panties to the side and pushed my tongue into her wet pussy, then…_

_"OH MY GOD! My eyes, my eyes." Blair yelled I whipped my head around to see Blair standing in the doorway covering her eyes. I chuckled. "I am now scarred for life." Blair hands still blocking her vision._

_I stood up and Erin lowered her Shirt and her skirt. Her cheeks were red. She was clearly embarrassed._

_"Uh I think I am just going to go back to bed until you two leave. Bye now." Blair said and turned around and walked quickly back to her room._

_"Oh my God. I am so mortified." she said now covering her face. I pulled her hands down form her face and kissed her hard._

_"Don't be. You looked so hot with your head thrown back and your mouth wide open. Can't wait until we finally make love again. I can still remember how hot you looked when I..." I said and she covered my mouth with her hand. I couldn't help myself. The old and new Chris were both very cocky and very horny. The taste of Erin's skin was so intoxicating. I wanted her right there and then but I knew it couldn't happen._

_"I am going to take a very cold shower and borrow a shirt and sweats from Blair." She said taking her hand off of my mouth._

_"Can I join you?" I asked with a smirk._

_"NO! Stay here. Behave." She smiled at me and shook her head._

_"Can't make you any promises." I yelled as she left the kitchen. I walked out of the kitchen and I laid down on the couch and turned the T.V. on. I must have dozed off. When I woke it was after 11: 45 a.m. and I jumped off the couch._

**_BLAIR_**

_I was in my room trying to get the picture of Chris and Erin out of my mind._

**_KNOCK, KNOCK_**

_"__Come in" I said and Erin opened the door and came in and sat down on my bed and we both looked at each other and burst out laughing._

_"__Sorry about that downstairs Chris ummm" she said and we both laughed._

_"__I understand my nigga does it to me too, so what's up?" I asked_

_"__Oh I have radiation treatment to go to and I don't have any clothes here and I was wondering if you had something I could wear please." She said and smiled and I smiled._

_"__Sure look in those Chanel bags and Vickie secret bags and take what you need." I said and she got up slow and balanced out her arms and walked to the bags and got a few things dropping it cause of her grip wasn't good and I got up and helped her carry the stuff to the room turned on the shower for her and left the room. After about 2 hour I had washed and took a shower and was coming downstairs to the kitchen._

_"__Oh my goodness Chris get up I need to go" she said tapping a sleeping Chris._

_"__He won't wake up?" I asked_

_"__Nope and I have to be there by 10:45a.m and its 9:50 now it'll take at least 30 or 40 minutes to get there" she said _

_"__Come on I'll take you let the big baby sleep" I said and we both left and got into my car and she told me where to go… After about 15 in the car I felt like we needed to talk. "Erin can we talk"_

_"__Sure what's up?" she asked_

_"__It's about you and well Chris and how he feels I guess" I said_

_"Has he been talking about me?" she asked somewhat shockingly._

_"He doesn't stop. Ever. I'm serious. It's like I've been living with a girlfriends ever since he met you." I said_

_"Oh really?" she cooed, "What sort of things does he say?"_

_"How great you are, how pretty you are. That you make him laugh and he loves how playful you are. He likes when you giggle. You are a fantastic cook, and I know that from personal experience so I knew that." I said._

_"__Yea I know, but—"she said but I cut her off._

_"You're a real girl. You're what he needs in his life. Not some girl who's just after money. Chris's a lover, not a fighter. But, he will fight for you to the death if he had to." I said Erin tried to get a word in, but I was talking so fast._

_"He really is a great guy and he would do anything for you that you asked of him. I saw Kae take advantage of that so often that every time I just wanted to scream. You haven't done that or will do that are you?" I said_

_She shook her head. "Never."_

_"Good. I knew I liked you for a reason." I said and smiled, and then my face turned to stone. "Please don't hurt him. I love him a lot."_

_"I won't. I promise. I'd rather hurt myself than hurt him. That's why I ended things with him 7 months ago I didn't wanna hurt him" she said I looked at her and reached over and patted her hand._

_"__I told him to give you time that it'll be okay cause Chris can be little much at times, listen I know you know this but he is a really good guy and he's crazy about you like I said before, as his friend and yours I wanna see you both happy that's all" I said and she smiled and nodded. Finally got to the hospital and went in._

**_ERIN_**

_After getting to the hospital we went in and Blair told me Chris texted her and she told him we're we was and for him to chill that we'll be back later so after an hour long treatment we was finally out of there and I text Chris and told him I was going home and he wanted to come over and I told him sure I knew I would be home before him cause we was close by so Blair dropped me off at home and I let all she said as I sat on my bed and let it sink into my head and I knew how long it was going to be before Chris got here and I had an idea._

_"Okay, now time to decide what I'm wearing," I said as I hopped up to my feet. "Then, shower time." After about 35 minutes Chris pulled up and parked and got out the car. He got to the door and knocked on the door._

_"Come in," My voice rang from the other side. He opened the door and found me on my knees in the foyer. His jaw hit the floor as he pushed the door closed behind him, and then fumbled with the lock, never taking his eyes off of me.I wore the sexiest piece of lingerie he had ever laid eyes on and I made it even better I had on._

_"Hello Chris," I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear before I seductively crawled across the floor._

_"Oh god, baby," he muttered. He had forgotten how to blink as he admired my swaying ass and the glimpse he got of the curve of it underneath the garment. "Hi."_

_I sat up on my knees at his feet and smiled up at him. "I missed you," I said in the same soft tone._

_He looked down at me and smiled. "I missed you too, baby." I placed my cheek against his crotch and nuzzled against his hardening dick through his jeans._

_"I missed this too." I said as I batted my lashes up at him. Chris swallowed hard and nodded. I looked so gorgeous on my knees in front of him and maintaining eye contact with him. Words were hard to come by._


	27. Chapter 25 pt 3

_ERIN _

_I grinned as I undid his belt. "Did you miss me like I missed you?"_

_"Oh, god yes." He smiled and ran his hand through my hair. "I missed your body more than you can imagine."_

_I let his pants fall and they hit the floor with a key jingling thump. "There's something I wanna do that I haven't did yet for you."_

_"Bae," he moaned as I kissed his member through the fabric of his boxers._

_I curled her fingers into the waistband of his underwear, and then lifted it over his organ. His erection presented itself for me. I gasped and shivered with excitement as I pushed his boxers down to his ankles._

_"I can't believe I get to suck such a gorgeous dick," I whimpered before taking a long lap with my warm tongue along his length._

_He quickly discarded his shirt to the floor. Chris fell back against the door for some sort of support as his breathing and heart rates sped up. He watched with wide eyes as I lathered his dick with saliva. My tongue curled around his thickness, dragging up and down. He loved watching me enjoy his manhood._

_"There it is," I moaned as he began leaking precum._

_"It's for you, baby," he groaned as my lips closed around his helm. "My dick is ready for you."_

_My hand wrapped around his shaft and I pumped it slowly as I suckled his dickhead. Mt plump lips rubbed against his ridge as my tongue slithered on his flesh. His knees buckled, I knew how to perfectly hit his most sensitive regions._

_"You're so good to me, bae." His fingers curled in my hair. "You're sucking my dick before even kissing me hello."_

_I pulled back and giggled as my hand continued to glide along his prick. "Give me a kiss then." I said and smiled_

_Chris leaned down and angled my neck back. He feasted on my mouth with a hungry kiss. My fist moved faster on his dick as our tongues danced wildly._

_When he pulled away from the kiss, he led my head back to his groin. "Suck my dick. Suck me the way want."_

_I obliged his wishes without hesitation. I forced his shaft down my throat, all the way until my pretty face was mashed against his pelvis._

_Chris growled heavily in response, "Fuck yes."_

_I looked up at him as I brought my head back just before he came out of my throat, and then crammed his length fully behind my lips again. My throat convulsed around his member, but I suppressed my gag reflex._

_I found his free hand and placed it on the front of my neck when I had his organ completely hidden inside of my mouth. He could feel the outline of his dick through my flesh and see how far down my throat he really was._

_"Holy fuck!" he gasped with awe. _

_I sucked hard as I pulled my mouth off of his dick. He felt my love as I made love to him with my mouth._

_"Chris, I need your help deciding something," I mumbled between kisses. My hand flew along his slick length and the other hand massaged his balls._

_"What's that?" he asked I sat on my calves as grinned up at him, adoring his face that was washed over with pleasure. "I can't decide if I want you're cum in my mouth or in my cunt."_

_"__Bae please come here" he said and helped me up and kissed me hard and passionate and I loved it. "JUMP"_

_I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and his arms was around my waist and he stepped out of his shoes and pants and carried me up the stairs to my room._

_"__Hmm" I hummed to myself_

_"What's wrong?" he asked, tucking hair behind her ear again when he pulled back to look at me._

_"Nothing," I said and smiled at him again, pulling him to me for another kiss, a little more fervent, "But I owe you something, don't I?"_

_He kissed my lips again, lips like morphine, and shook his head to my question, "We have time right? Where's your Mom? But you don't owe me anything; just love me, beautiful." He said_

_"__She at work will be there all day" I said he leaned in and kissed my neck while his body pressed closer to mines, his arms around me, holding tightly. His lips were gentle, but persuasive in their quest._

_"I know you, you wanna be fucked but what if I just want to make love to you, Erin?" he asked_

_"If that's what you want Chris you can do anything you want, babe. I just want to make you feel good." I said and pulled his face to mines for another soft kiss, unable to ignore his pink plump lips for long, Chris deepened the kiss, his tongue in mine warm mouth, and his hands grip my butt. Unable to help himself, he ground his hips into mines, his already hard dick rubbed up against my now soaked panties. _

_"I just want you, Erin... badly..." he said leaning up, I whispered in his ear._

_"Then have me, beautiful. Make love to me. Fuck me. Whatever." I said and he stood me up on the bed. He removed my bra to get it out of the way. He slid down my panties, my name escaping his lips. As he kissed my stomach._

_I kissed his bare, well-defined tatted chest, along his shoulder and up his throat to behind his ear, soft lips warming his skin. _

_"__UP" I said and jumped back in his arms "Turn around" he turned so now his back was towards the bed "Down" he sat down on the bed. I pushed him back onto the soft mattress and cozy blankets. I then pinned him there, a smile teasing the corners of my lips just before I pressed them to his for another long kiss. My wet slit brushed against his throbbing length, a tease, and then more insistent, slick on his smooth skin. Warm thighs straddled him as I grind against him._

_"Ask me for it," I whispered, voice thick and hot with need. He looked up at me, eyes betraying his eager lust as his body reacted to hers, hips thrusting lightly in an attempt to fuck me already._

_"Erin... please... please, can you fuck me?" he said _

_"Gladly, Chris," I whispered with a coy smile, and easily dropped on his dick, and slowly worked in me warm and wet, a perfect fit._

_I leaned down to kiss his neck again as i teased him, up and down achingly slow. _

_"Oh my god, love..." he gasped as his back arched, "You always feel so god damn good, hot and wet and fuck me – "_

_The mumbled compliment was cut off by a finger to his lips; my eyes said, don't ruin this with so many words. His hips responded to mines, but his wrists were still pinned above his head. He watched me ride his dick, twisting and rolling my hips with each down stroke, my tits gently jiggling with the force._

_"Oh fuck..." he groaned beneath me. I smirked down at him and paused, My pussy tighten around him._

_"Do you want to touch me, baby? Do you want my tits and ass in your hands as I ride your dick? All you gotta do is ask." I say_

_As I spoke, I continued to grind against him, and he groaned again at my words before he replied._

_"Yeah, love, but the moment you release me, I'm going to take you... hard and rough and fast, just the way you like it, babe."_

_"Do it. Take me." I said Chris pulled his arms from my grip in a harsh yank, and grabbed me by the hips in a bruising grasp. He rolled over to be on top of me, and pushed my legs up, knees on my chest, to expose my tight pussy to him. Without warning, he plunged his entire slick, throbbing BIG dick into me deeper; stretched wide and filled fully, I whimpered in surprise. _

_"Ah, shit; god damn, you're tight... scream for me, Erin, show me how much you love to be fucked." He demanded_

_With another hard thrust, my responding squeal was muffled by his shoulder, a bite mark drew a bead of blood, and my nails dug in to leave temporary red lines. I felt so fucking full, every inch of his dick buried deep within me._

_"Oh god, Chris... fuck me, fuck my tight, pussy, make me yours again, and fill me with your cum, baby." I moaned loudly_

_Obediently, he rammed me hard and fast, deeper with each slap of his balls against me, heavy with the thick, creamy cum that I ached and begged for._

_"Mmm... fuck, that's right, Erin... demand that cum..." he growled_

_At his words, I bit my lip, but couldn't keep the moans muffled for long._

_"Ah, fuck, please..." I moaned_

_He kissed me hard, a groan muffled by my lips as he spasmed within me, and erupted in my tight pussy with streams of thick, gooey, hot cum. Still, he didn't dare stop, or even hesitate, working through his orgasm as he gripped my dark hair tightly and held me to the hungry kiss. I kissed back just as deeply and hard, feeling full and satisfied beneath him._

_"Oh god, Erin..." he moaned, finally pausing above me and pulling out. Then ram back in me hard. I'm so wet and so much of my juice is flowing from me now that He watch it all. Still he want more, and he won't stop even now that I'm trying to push him away and begging him to stop. He keep ramming me and fucking me. I give up trying to get him to release me and grab on to the bed head instead._

_"__Shit bae cum on this dick" he demands I feel it coming._

_" __I'm cumming... cumming" I yell and cum so hard I start bucking underneath him and my back arches up off the bed, my legs stiffen and my knees lock around his waist as my toes curl. I feel a gush of liquid spurting from me._

_" __Oh my God, Shit Bae your squirting!?" he moan watching He sit back, pull out and look at his handy work, smiling to himself and smirking at me. Then He stood up, and I wonder just what the hell he's doing now? I can barely keep my eyes open I'm so exhausted. I hear him exhale and look up to see his naked beautiful tatted up body and I notice his BIG thick, 9 inch and a half dick standing at attention for me. Is this man kidding? _

_"I can't even move my arm right now...I definitely can't manage you" I say in a half humorous, half annoyed voice. He laugh and lean down to me and kiss me passionately._

_"__Bae flip over for me on your stomach with your knees on the ground and the rest of your body against the bed." He said and I took a few minutes resting and I did what he asked_

_He run his hand over my clit, through my pussy, front to back again and again. I squirted so hard and I'm still so wet, I can hear it. But I'm so sensitive down there that the slightest touch feels like an electric shock so again I try to push him away._

_"__Chris plea-, please" I moan and he kisses my neck. "I really am not going anywhere, I'm just thinking I need an hour sleep and then we can go again." But he wasn't having any of that, so he pin both my wrists behind my back and use his other hand, the hand covered in my juices to glide over his dick, lubricating it._

_I can hear him starting to breathe hard behind me while He admire my body and how open my position is while he touch himself. Then I feel the head of his dick pushing inside me... slowly at first, taking shallow strokes so I can feel his width. Each time he enter me he give me just a little more until he's almost halfway in and I'm starting to move with him._

_Then he stop, pulling all the way out and before I can ask him what's wrong, I feel him slam his full length into me. _

_"__CHHRRRIIISSSS" I screamed as he fuck me long, hard and deep. He feel so good. He pull me up so my back is against his chest and He wrap his arms around me, playing with my breasts. I turn my head to look back at him and he devour my lips, his tongue invading my mouth and imitating his dick. He can feel my muscles clenching around his length, squeezing, convulsing and milking his dick as I cum, over and over while He pound into me. He can't hold out anymore, his hands slide down to grab my hips._

_"__EEERRRRIIINNNN" He screamed out as He slam into me one last time releasing a never ending stream of his cum inside of me and wraps his arms around me tight and kiss me still semi hard dick slides out of me. "Shhiiiitttt Bae"_

_He pulls me to lay on the floor and I grab a pillow and he lays on it and I rest on his chest._

**_CHRIS_**

_I laid there with her in my arms giving her time to rest cause I wasn't finish with her yet, I'm about to show her how much me and my dick missed her._


	28. Chapter 25 part 4

**_CHRIS_**

_We laid there for a few minutes and I noticed my shoulder was hurting._

_"__Hey you bit me" I said and I heard her giggle._

_"__No I didn't" she said and I reached to the spot and touched it and showed her my fingers and the traces of blood on them. "Oh shit I'm sorry I didn't know bit down that hard, sit up I'll be right back" she got up and went into the bathroom and I took this time to go downstairs and grabbed my clothes and ran back up stairs and put my boxers on and sat on the bed she come out of the bathroom with a bathrobe on and a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a cotton ball she sat behind me and started dabbing my bite mark with it._

_"__Aaaah" I said and she giggled_

_"__Shut up you big sissy" she said and I smiled_

_"__So I'm a sissy what does that make you huh? You the one grabbing the headboard trying to run" I said and she shoved the back of my head and got up. I got up and went to the bathroom and used it and washed my hand._

_I came out of the bathroom and approached her. I took her hand and pulled her close._

_"Come here," I whispered. I started to kiss her, gently at first, then my kiss became more passionate as my tongue mingled with hers. However, something wasn't quite right. I felt her body stiffen, as if she were uncomfortable. She stopped kissing me and released herself from my grasp._

_"What's wrong, Erin?" I asked with a note of concern in my voice._

_"Nothing," she said, not looking at me and pulling on her robe. "It's nothing. Forget it."_

_"Something's wrong, I can tell," I said, placing my hand on the small of her back. She turned away from my touch. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."_

_She looked at me and took a deep breath. "Chris, I've been thinking."_

_"About?" I asked_

_"Well, you're very sweet and we had a nice time today, but you know what, I'm not sure about this whole thing. I thought I could go through with this meaning us, but I can't. I'm thinking maybe you should get with someone you feel more comfortable with. I hope you understand. I'm sorry, but I'm not really feeling it."_

_I was confused and puzzled. We had an amazing afternoon, or so I thought, she was saying she wasn't feeling it and she wanted me to date someone else? It just wasn't possible that this beautiful woman could be thinking I want someone else but her. It had to be some kind of game she was playing._

_"I don't believe you," I said._

_"I don't care if you believe me or not," she responded coldly._

_"That's bullshit." I said_

_She was unfazed. "That's fine. If that's how you feel, you're free to leave if you like." She said_

_"Leave?" I repeated, dumbfounded._

_"Yeah." She said coldly_

_"Is that really what you want? Come on, Erin. Stop teasing me." I said_

_"I'm not teasing. I'm serious." She walked over to the mirror, pretending to inspect her hair and makeup._

_"Did I do something wrong? Was there anything I did today that was not to your liking? Was it anything I said? Because I'd be more than happy to make it up to you."_

_I stood behind her and put my hands on her shoulders, leaning in close to kiss her neck. She jerked her shoulders away from me. _

_"No, not in particular, but this just isn't what I thought it was going to be. I'm really very sorry." She said_

_I observed how deliberate, fluid, and seductive she was in her movements. I watched as the silken, black velvet strands of her hair draped gently across her shoulders. She had beautiful brown eyes and smooth, skin. My eyes traveled down to gaze at her sumptuous cleavage, her curvy ass, and her shapely legs. I could feel my dick getting hard, despite my growing anger._

_She turned toward me again. "I've made it very easy for you. I've given you an out. I don't understand why you're still complaining. You got your nut so now you can go."_

_"No," I said forcefully._

_She narrowed her eyes and glared at me, crossing her arms. "I think you'd better leave now. I'm tired and I'd like to go to bed."_

_She strode over to the door to open it. Before she could grab the door handle, I grabbed her and pulled her close, crushing my mouth over hers. She struggled, but I was too strong for her._

_She turned her face away from me. "Let go of me, you asshole!" she shouted. This only made me grip on her tighter._

_"Like hell I'm leaving here," I breathed hard into her ear. "You're not going to bed except with me."_

_In one quick motion, I scooped her up and carried her to the bed. I threw her down and pinned my body on top of hers. I kissed her roughly again. She tried to get up, but I pushed her down. I sat up above her and pinned her arms above her head._

_"I'm going to fuck you like you wanna be fuck," I declared._

_"Oh, yeah?" she taunted me. "I'd like to see you try it."_

_I tore her rob off and groaned when my eyes grazed over her gorgeous body, I let go of her arms and began to fiercely suck on one nipple, then the other. She cried out in ecstasy, clutching the pillow tightly. She reached to push down my boxers, but I caught her hands and held them down above her head again._

_"Uh uh." I shook my head. "You're not getting that big hard dick until I'm ready to give it you."_

_"You motherfucker," she hissed at me. "Fine. Keep sucking my tits then." She said_

_"You don't give the orders here, I do." I flicked my tongue across her nipples, biting down on each one just hard enough to straddle the line between pleasure and pain. She cried out again, tears forming in the corners of her eyes._

_"Oh, is that so?" She struggled against me._

_"Yeah, that is so. This is what you getting for being such a rude little girl. For even daring to say you want me to be with someone else. I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't forget slut."_

_"Don't fucking call me a slut!" she said_

_"I can call you whatever I damn well please," I snapped._

_She thrashed and writhed on the bed wildly to no avail. She knew I was too strong for her, but she secretly delighted in how she was able to push my buttons, to make me prove to her that there was no one else I wanted to be with more than her. She wanted to know I had missed her in my life._

_"If you let go of my arms, I promise I won't struggle anymore," she said, breathing hard._

_"You promise?" I teased, in between sucks._

_"I promise, you bastard. Now let me go!" she said_

_As soon as I let her go, she raced to the bathroom. However, I was too quick and tackled her to the floor. She struggled beneath me and bit my shoulder._

_"Fuck!" I swore. I kissed her violently and she squirmed beneath me helplessly. As we lay there on the floor, she slowly stopped struggling and gave in to me, pulling me close to her. Her fingernails scraped roughly down my back as my mouth melted into hers in a feverish kiss._

_I ran my tongue slowly down her chin and neck, across her nipples, over her stomach, until it finally stopped between her legs. I gently flicked my tongue quickly across her clit, making her moan with pleasure. I brushed her thighs lightly with my lips and licked the area all around her pussy, but not licking her clit again at all. I wanted to deny her satisfaction for as long as she could stand it._

_I seemed to continue this pattern for what seemed like forever. I enjoyed the sounds of her whimpering, almost as if she were about to cry. She felt like she was going insane. Maybe she had gone too far with this ruse._

_"Chris," she choked out, her body twitching. "Please...please...finger me, eat my pussy...please...do something! I can't stand...this...anymore..."_

_"Quiet," I snapped. "I want to enjoy watching you squirm."_

_"You...bastard! I...hate...you..."she moaned out_

_"I hate you too. Now we're even." I said_

_Finally, I took my finger and inserted it slowly into her pussy. I could feel how juicy, wet, and hot she was, how ready she was for me. I took it back out, and slowly inserted just the very tip of my finger back in. I continued doing this, hearing her moans and sighs, watching her face straining with pleasure, reveling in what a beautiful creature she was. Her body was my sexual instrument that I could play with the finesse of an accomplished maestro, a luscious sex orchestra that I could conduct at my will._

_I slipped in another finger and probed inside her roughly, finding the special spot that I was so adept at manipulating. She bucked back and forth against me, arching her back off the floor, crying out in ecstasy. At last I took my tongue and licked her clit, feeling how hard it was, loving how excited she was. Her pussy hair and her wetness felt like liquid silk. She was so delicious. She felt like she was in heaven. She didn't want it to stop. I murmured_

_"You taste so good."_

_"Mmmm," she whispered. "That feels so good. Oh, yes, oh, God, I want you to make me cum. Please...don't stop, I love it!"_

_I sucked hard on her clit and could hear her breaths becoming shallower, knowing she was close to the point of no return. She could barely contain herself as the blinding force of her orgasm shattered her brain and the entire whole of her body, consuming her with searing passion as she arched her back as far as it would go, pushing my head down on her pussy, until she slowly came down from her wave of pleasure. I lay back on the floor next to her, both of our bodies covered in sweat. We struggled to breathe normally, then looked at each other and started to laugh._

_"Are you okay?" I asked her. I took her hand and kissed it gently. "I hope I didn't hurt you too much when I tackled you to the floor."_

_She laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine." I looked concerned. "Are you sure, Erin? We can stop if you want."_

_"Yes, Chris, I'm sure." She mushed me. "Wow! That was incredible!"_

_"Damn right it was," I said, smiling. "Would you like some water?"_

_"Sure." She said_

_I stood up, grabbed a glass from her night stand, and then went to the bathroom to pour some water from the tap. I came back into the room and she took it, greedily drinking gulps of water to satiate her thirst._

_"Thanks." She said after she was done drinking her water, I caressed her face and kissed her. I stood and helped her up, leading her back to the bed. This time she did not protest. I slowly laid her on the bed._

_I laid on top of her and we kissed passionately for a while, enjoying a good make out session. She could feel how hard I was and she parted her legs, to let me press up against her._

_We moved back and forth against each other as we kissed. We were going through the motions of sex, which felt very good and enticing since I missed this with her. In between kisses._

_"I just want to kiss and make out for a while. Is that alright?" she asked_

_"Whatever you wish," I murmured._

_"You're not giving me orders anymore?" she asked teasingly._

_"I haven't forgotten that. You still had to ask my permission, right?" I said_

_She smiled slyly. "In that case, I'm more than happy to do whatever you like."_

_I grinned. "That's what I like to hear."_

_"__Let me suck your dick Chris" she said _

_"__Is that how we ask bae" I said and winked at her and she sighed and smiled _

_"May I suck your dick, Chris, please, pretty please with whipped cream and a yummy cherry on top?" she said_

_I sighed and pretended to look exasperated. "If you must." We sat up and she slowly pulled my boxers off._

_She smiled and wrapped her mouth around the head of my dick, feeling her tongue swirling all around, up and down. She sucked on the head, then deep throat me, then back up again. I moaned as I felt the wetness of her tongue licking up and down the shaft, driving me wild with desire._

_I shoved her head onto my dick as she deep throated me again, then moved back up and flicked her tongue hard and fast around the tip. She loved the groaning noises I made while I was enjoying myself. She could feel a little lubrication from the tip of my dick come out as she sucked on me. I tasted so good to her. She enjoyed pleasuring me so much._

_"Mmmm," I said when I looked down at her, seeing my hard dick going in and out of her mouth. "God, you're fucking amazing. That feels so fucking good."_

_She kept sucking on my dick until I pulled her head back. "That's enough," I said curtly._

_"Awww, I wasn't done yet. I wanted to make you cum in my mouth." She said and did that cute little pout that I loved so much._

_"I'll decide how I cum, not you." I said_

_"Okay," she said, struggling to hold in her laughter._

_"You think that's funny, huh? Do you?" I asked her, pushing her back down, holding her arms down above her head again, and straddling her as she burst out laughing._

_"I'm sorry," she said, gasping for air. "You're just so easy to poke fun at."_

_"Oh, I'll give you something to poke," I remarked, struggling not to laugh myself. I had played the role of the dominant many times before, but it had never been this much fun until I met Erin. She was as close to the perfect that I could ever hope to find._

_I let go of her arms she lay there, spread-eagled, gazing at me in anticipation. I pulled her by the hips roughly toward me, teasingly running my tongue all over her body. She whimpered and spread her legs as wide as she could. She felt the wetness dripping out of her pussy. She wanted me so badly to fuck her. She couldn't stand it anymore - she felt like she was ready to explode._

_"Please, Chris," she begged, "Fuck me, please. I'll do whatever you say, whatever you want. Just fuck me."_

_"You promise?" I asked her, enjoying how much she wanted me. I ran my hands over her nipples, pinching them as hard as he could. She cried out in pain._

_"Yes, goddamnit! Fuck!" she said_

_"I don't like your language. The ruder you are, the longer you have to wait." I said as I traced the outline of her face with my fingertip, along her lips. I put my index finger in her mouth and she slowly sucked on it. Then I ran my finger down her neck, along her nipples, making a figure-eight motion along the mounds of her tits, her perfect nipples nice and taut. I then ran my finger down her stomach until I reached the opening of her pussy._

_"I'm sorry - please, Chris, I promise, I really do...oh, God..." she said_

_I teased her, barely putting the tip of my finger inside her. "You promise me you'll be a good girl?" I asked._

_"Yes...oh, God, yes..." she said_

_"You'll behave and do as I say?" I said_

_"Yes, yes...oh, God, Chris, please..." she yelled_

_"How much do you want me?" I asked_

_"I want you so much! Oh, God...PLEASE! I can't stand it anymore!" she said_

_I reached down and grabbed my dick, slowly easing my way inside her. She gasped as she felt my hardness mingling with her wetness. It felt so good, so beautiful. She had never felt so horny and ready to fuck in all her life._

_I pulled back out and only stuck in the tip, then pulled out again._

_"What...are...you...doing?" she struggled to say the words, choked with delirious, white-hot desire._

_"Whatever I want to do to you. Isn't that what you promised me?" I asked_

_"Yes...oh, fuck...yes...whatever you want...oh, God your dick feels so good..." she moaned_

_I kept teasing her with the head for a while until I finally buried it deep inside her. She raised her legs up and I pushed them back as far as they could go until her knees were almost parallel with her cheeks. She loved the feeling of being fucked and spread open as wide as she could for him. As we moved back and forth._

_She screamed, "Harder! Fuck me harder!" I grabbed her heels, sped up, and fucked her as hard as I could I started pounding her hard. Taking a firm hold of her hips, I thrust myself into her, keeping my strokes long and powerful, and. _

_"__Shit bae turn over for me" I said and helped her sit up and we kissed before she turned over and I brought her body back towards mine and I cupped her breasts, drew her against me, and ran my hand down her stomach and to her pussy. She gasped as I began to rub her clit with my middle and ring fingers at the same time as I squeezed her breast and nipple. When she began to arch against me._

_I pressed against her clit with my palm, drove my finger in and out of her, and then added another finger as she began to breathe more raggedly. _

_I kissed her neck and bit at it lightly and she moaned and covered my hands with hers._

_"Chriiisss Please, don't stop." She moaned_

_I chuckled and bit at her shoulder and plunged my fingers harder and more quickly, making the muscles in my forearm stand out. I felt her clench at my arm with her hands and her pussy, and knew she was cumming._


End file.
